


Second Chances

by milladalles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 81,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milladalles/pseuds/milladalles
Summary: Emma Swan met the love of her life on New Years' Eve in New York. But things weren't always rainbows and butterflies. When Emma does something that hurts the relationship, will their love be enough to restore it?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Regina - Relationship
Comments: 99
Kudos: 237





	1. New Year’s Eve

Emma stood in front of the big imposing white mansion at 108 Mifflin St. She took a deep breath before walking the long way to the door. She had put on her red leather jacket, her armor, the one piece of cloth she owns that brought her some sense of security. She needs it today. She needs all the help she could get tonight. _How did we get here?_ Emma thought. Because behind that big white God damn imposing door stood the only person, she ever loved. The only women she knew it could break her. In the end, she was the one who broke her. _Please forgive me. I love you. I will fix this_. Walking the long pathway to the women's door Emma felt her chest getting tighter. She needed to fix this, she needed to get her back. She loved her too much to let her go without a fight.

It took every single bit of courage in her body to bring her to ring the doorbell. As crazy as it sounds, not knowing something has its advantages. You can always just wonder what it could be, make up your own happy ending.

"Emma!" Regina said.

"Hi," Emma said back.

"What do you want?" -Regina asked harshly.

"Regina, please, just let me explain!" Emma begged.

"I can't do this right now Emma. I have a date! She will be here any minute, you have to leave."

"You have what? Tell her to back the hell off!"

"And why exactly should I do that Miss Swan"

"Regina…."

"Leave, NOW!"

Emma stood there looking at her. Really looking at her. My God the women truly were beautiful. And Emma felt angry at herself. How the hell could she be so fucking stupid? How could she possibly make her go through this hell? She looked into Regina's eyes and saw them watering. At that moment she knew Regina still had feelings for her. She still had a chance and she was going to take it.

"Do you love me?" Emma asked.

"What?" Regina asked back.

"Do you love me, Regina?" Emma asked again.

"Of course I do. But that doesn't change anything. You and I… It's over Emma. I don't trust you anymore"

"Don't say that, Regina "

"Please, Emma you have to go. She is going to be here any minute now. Please, just leave"

"I'm going to get you back, Regina"

Emma said and turn around to leave. She walked towards her bug thinking about what Regina said. She still loves her. And that is all that matters for now. She got inside her bug and drove away with a smile forming on her lips for the first time in months.

**One year earlier…**

"Emma, are you almost done? I'd like to get there before the year actually ends you know"

"Jesus Elsa, you do realize that it isn't New Year until midnight right? It's like ten-thirty right now, just chill"

"Oh, and how exactly do you suppose we get there in time for the globe countdown? Or are you just going to puff us there with all your magic princess?"

"You do realize that you are the one with the name of a Princess here, right?"

"That's got nothing to do with the animation. It happens to be a very popular name in Sweden."

"Whatever you say, Princess" Emma said winking at her.

"Emma, come on, it's not just about getting there you know? We still need to find somebody to kiss before midnight to bring us luck for the new year"

"Yeah, or herpes"

"Eww. Come on! I'm sure there will be a nice girl there for you to kiss and make all of your dreams come true."

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm going to meet my true love by kissing a complete stranger on a New year in New York"

"Yeah, exactly! Can we please go now?

"Yep! I'm ready. Let's go."

Emma hated New York. Especially this time of the year. The city was just too crowded. And there were all the lights and the fake smiles and all the people gathering around pretending to love their friends and family. _Family_ , Emma thought. That was a strange concept to her. Growing up as an orphan really does a number on you. Emma didn't believe in love. Not really. Not that true love kind that you read in fairy tales. Nope. That's was a load of crap. She walked with Elsa towards Times Square. Luckily their Hotel room wasn't too far from it. It would be impossible to catch a Taxi there. And expansive. That was a city that overcharged for everything. While they were walking she couldn't help bumping into other people. God, she was glad she moved out of that city. It was nice and all when she was young, but now, she couldn't be happier with her quiet life in Storybrooke.

"Emma, come on! We're almost there!" Elsa said.

"That we are," Emma said with a laugh.

Elsa was eager. This was her first New Year's eve in New York. She was talking about it for months. Ever since Emma agreed to come with her. Emma couldn't say no to her. The girl was just too nice. Best roommate she ever had. Also, she gave her free gelatos every time Emma went to the ice cream shop where she works. Which was all the time between rounds. They kept walking and barely made it on time. There were only five minutes left for the new year and Elsa was flirting with everyone around to get her good luck kiss at midnight. She actually believes that kind of crap. Emma kept looking around the sea of people when her eyes landed on a brunette woman. She was the most beautiful woman Emma had ever seen in her life. Emma couldn't stop looking at her. She felt her heart racing. She kept looking and notice that the woman looked back at her. Their eyes met and she flashed Emma a smile. And dear God, if Emma was lost before now she was far beyond the return. She had to talk to her. Elsa was right. She found who she wanted to kiss at midnight.

Emma saw Elsa talking to a guy and decided to walk over to the brunette women. She bumped into another thousand people trying to get to her. God, she hoped that stupid ball would stay up long enough for her to talk to the brunette. She didn't look like she belongs there. She was dressed so elegantly. But then again, this was New York. It shouldn't surprise her. After bumping and get bum into a few more people Emma stood right next to the woman.

"You know, a girl like you, shouldn't be in a place like this all by herself. Way too many creeps"

"And who says I'm here alone?"

"Well, so far, I haven't seen anyone jumping to your defense. Which is actually the most unbelievable part of it"

"That's because Katheryn went to get us some drinks…Whatever this drinking selling place is"

"Oh! Is Katheryn your girlfriend?"

"Well dear, she's a girl who is my friend."

"So, not your girlfriend!"

The people around them started to scream and cheer. The silver ball was coming down. Then, in unison, they all started to count down for the New Year.

Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

"You know its bad luck to get into a new year without kissing someone," Emma said

"Is that so, dear? "

Seven…

Six…

Five…

"Yeah, I mean, people say that. My best friend believes in that. Who am I to go against popular beliefs? "

"Well, I don't know you, dear. "

Four…

Three…

Two…

" I strongly believe in this one," Emma said

"Do you?"

"Yes!"

One.

And Emma kissed her. She put her gloved covered hands on the woman's cheek and kissed her. When their lips touched Emma felt the women's body go rigid and she wondered if she had done the wrong thing. She should have asked her first. She shouldn't just kiss her. Emma was about to let it go of her and apologize for kissing without her consent when she felt the woman kiss her back. She opened her mouth a bit to aloud Emma's tongue to enter hers and God, Emma felt like she was in heaven. For a moment she forgot everything around her. The noises, the people, even Elsa, it all faded away. There were just her and the nameless brunette at that moment. And Emma didn't want that to stop. Never. She tasted like apples and cinnamon and surprisingly, alcohol.

Eventually, the need for air made Emma broke apart from her. That little bubble was broken and all the surroundings came back, all at once. Reluctantly pulled away from the woman. She smiled looking at her. Her lipstick was a bit smudge and Emma felt oddly proud of herself. She did that. The woman smiled back at her. God, how could a human being look this beautiful? Maybe, Elsa was right. Maybe a crowded Times Square in New Year was exactly where Emma was going to find her true love.

"I'm Emma" She introduced herself.

"Regina"


	2. Hunting her down

Emma woke up in her hotel room feeling disoriented. True be told, she didn't get much sleep that night. She couldn't. When they came back to their Hotel room, her head was full of thoughts of the woman she met. Regina. She kept seeing Regina every time, she closed her eyes. Emma had tossed and turned all through the night, and when she woke up the following morning, she decided she was going to find her.

After their kiss, they got separated. People started to bump into them. Emma was pushed back and almost tripped. When she looked up again, Regina was being pulled back by a blond woman. _Katheryn_ , she thought. Emma tried to follow her but she completely lost her from sight. Not only she lost Regina, but she also lost Elsa. She walked around trying to find either one of them, but no luck. She called Elsa, but she didn't answer her either. Damn it. This was Elsa's first time in New York and Emma was genuinely worried something might happen to her. She tried calling her again but this time it went straight to voice mail. Emma walked around some more and spotted a blond in a blue dress and braid. Oh, Thank God.

"Elsa" Emma screamed but the girl didn't listen. She tried again "ELSA!"

"Emma" Elsa said as she turned around "Where were you?"

"I was…I think I met someone"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. I lost her from sight," Emma said with a heavy breath "Do you mind if we walk around?"

"No, of course not," Elsa said "I can't believe you find someone to kiss and I didn't"

"Rude"

"I don't mean it like that, Emma"

"I know"

They both walked around Times Square twice pushing people out of their way, but Emma didn't see Regina anywhere. She gave up her search and they both decided to walk back to their Hotel. Emma dropped into bed with a loud thud, but couldn't bring herself to sleep. She was determined to find that woman. Regina. Even the name suited her. It was just as regal as the woman herself. Emma needed to find her. The only problem was, she had no idea how. Finding Regina in New York City was like finding a needle in a haystack.

"Emma! Why are you up so early?" Elsa asked.

"I need to find her, Els"

"Find who?"

"The woman I kissed. Regina!"

"Emma, honey. That's impossible"

"I know. But I have to try. You don't understand Els. When I kissed her…I felt something. Something I've never felt before"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I've never felt so affected by a kiss in my life before"

"Maybe she was just a really good kisser."

"Maybe. But then there was her smile."

"Emma…."

"I have to try, okay?"

"How?"

"I have a few friends in the police department, from when I worked here. Maybe I could call a few favorites, take a look at the security cameras"

"Stalker much?"

"Maybe. But first I am going to go back there. Maybe she'll show up looking for me as well"

"Okay…I'll go with you"

"No, you won't"

"Why not?"

"This is your first time in New York. You should walk around town"

"Everything is close today"

"This is New York, Els. Nothing is close"

"Emma…"

"I should do this alone, okay?"

"Alright"

"Okay! I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later"

Emma left the Hotel and walked to Times Square. She walked up and down, slowly, checking every corner looking for Regina. God, damn it! She should have asked for her phone. She should have held her a little bit harder. She couldn't take Regina out of her head. That kiss...She wasn't lying when she said she never felt that way before. Kissing Regina made her feel complete. It was such a strange feeling from just one kiss. Those soft lips moving with hers. They were so warm. Even in this cold, they were warm. And she tasted so good. And they moved in such perfect sync. God, she needed to find her.

Emma walked around one more time only to be disappointed. She wasn't there. She hadn't come back for her. It was crazy thinking that she would. Regina was just a woman she kissed on new year's eve. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was Elsa texting her.

" _ **Hey, any luck?**_ "

" _Nope! This was a stupid idea, anyway_ "

" _ **It wasn't stupid**_."

" _Yes, it was, Els. What was I thinking?_ "

" _ **That you had one hell of a kiss last night?"**_

" _Yeah, something like that"_

" _ **Are you giving up?**_ "

" _Yep. Im going back to the Hotel. Maybe catch on some sleep_ "

" _ **Alright. See you in a bit"**_

Emma was so focused on texting that she didn't watch where she was going. She was just walking looking at her phone. She was about to answer Elsa's last text when she collided with another body. The first thing she felt was a hot liquid spreading on her shirt. Oh, great. That was just what she needed it. She looked at the person who had bumped into her and froze. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open in surprise. It was her. She found her.

"Regina!"


	3. Coffee Shop

"Regina!" Emma said wide-eyed

"You!"

"It's Emma. My name is Emma"

"Yes, I remember, Emma," Regina said smiling at her "I'm sorry. Your blouse is completely ruined."

"Oh, it wasn't your fault. Im the one who wasn't looking"

"I didn't say it was my fault"

"Well, you are the one who bumped into me"

"Debatable"

"Okay, okay…" Emma said smiling, "You disappeared last night."

"Yes, Katheryn came back and started to pull me, and there were so many people bumping into me. I couldn't see you anymore"

"I tried to find you"

"I left."

"Oh! That explains it. "

"I'm sorry."

" Can I…Can I buy you another coffee?"

"Don't you rather go home and change?"

"Nope! I'm good"

"Oh! Okay, yes, sure! Why not?"

"That's the spirit," Emma said grinning at her.

They both walked side by side to the nearest open coffee shop. Holy shit, she found her. She actually found her. The God damn needle in the hasty. If that wasn't destiny, she didn't know what else was. And Emma Swan didn't even believe in destiny. She looked to her side to look at Regina again. And yes, she was drop-dead gorgeous. It wasn't the effect of the nightlights or the ambiance. Nope! She was beautiful. Even more so than Emma remembered. Emma felt such a strange connection to this woman. It was almost….strange. They walked inside the nearest coffee shop open. Emma pulled the door for Regina to get in. She thanked her flashing such a beautiful smile that Emma was sure her heart was going to stop. They sat down on the corner booth and Emma excused herself to go into the bathroom and clean up a little. She asked Regina to order her regular coffee and a bear claw. Then off she goes. Emma made quick work to clean up her chest. The blouse was ruined, but she had her jacket to cover it up. She just needed to clean the sticky coffee out of her chest. If it was anyone else, Emma would be really pissed right about now. But it wasn't just anybody else. It was, Regina! The woman she couldn't stop thinking about. The one she kissed for the new year just a few hours ago. The one who made her believe in all that crap Elsa had been feeding her for the past ten years. Not that she would ever admit that to her friend. Emma shook her head and smirked. God bless Elsa's heart. And just on a cue she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She fished it out of it and saw a text from Elsa and immediately she clicked on it to open.

" _ **Hey, Emma Are you almost here? I was thinking, maybe we should go out and grab something to eat?**_ "

" _I'm sorry Els. I'm not coming back right now. I found her!_ "

" _ **The woman from last night?"**_

" _Yep. We bumped into each other. How crazy is that?_ "

" _ **Oh my God, Emma! I'm so happy for you xD**_ "

" _Thanks Els. You don't mind hanging alone a bit longer, do you?_ "

" _ **No, not at all. Go get her, Swan**_ "

" _I will"_

Emma sent Elsa the last text and put her phone back inside her pocket. She finished cleaning herself up and put on her jacket again, zipping it up. She left the bathroom in a hurry afraid Regina would have left because she was taking too long in the bathroom. But she didn't. She was the first thing Emma saw when she stepped outside. The woman she couldn't stop thinking about was right there in a booth, looking at something on her phone while waiting for her. Emma walked back to where they were and quietly slide into the booth.

"Hey"

"Oh, God! You startled me"

"Sorry," Emma said sheepishly "Thanks for ordering for me"

"No Problem"

"I love bear claws," Emma said taking a bite "Arent you hungry?"

"Not really, no"

They fell into silence. Emma wasn't so sure of what to do now. She hadn't exactly thought through the after finding Regina part.

"I came back here to look for you," Emma said embarrassedly

"You did?"

"Yes! I was sort of hoping you would show up here looking for me too"

"Oh!"

"Crazy, right?"

"Well, if we're being completely honest I didn't exactly need to come this way to get my coffee."

"Really?" – Emma asked grinning.

"Maybe," Regina said grinning back.

"Would you like to…" Emma started before being interrupted by Regina

"But I don't think we should start anything apart from this"

"Oh! Okay! Can I ask why not?"

"There is no point to it. I'm moving out of the city"

"Where?"

"I don't think you would know. It's a small city in Maine call Storybrooke"

And just like that, coffee was spilled again. Only this time it was Emma's.


	4. New York

"Storybrooke?" Emma asked with wide eyes. 

"Yes," Regina said, eying the spilled coffee "Do you know it?"

"Yes. I…I live there. I'm actually the Sheriff" Emma said as she dried the coffee on the table with a napkin.

"Sheriff Swan?"

"Yes. How do you…."

"We spoke on the phone. You called to inform me about my fathers passing"

"Regina Mills! You are Henry Mills daughter."

"Yes"

"I am so sorry for your loss, Regina. Your father was a beloved member of our community" Emma said sincerely.

"Thank you"

"Are you moving to the manor?"

"Yes," Regina said "And I'm taking over the stable as well"

"Really?"

"Yes! After you called to inform me about my father, I…I realized I needed a break from the big city. And since I inherited his statement, I figured, why not?"

"We were all very sorry we couldn't go to his funeral"

"Yes, mother wanted him to be buried here in the city"

"I understand." Emma said, " Can I ask when will you be moving?"

"Oh, Ahn…Next week," Regina said as she checked her phone "As a matter of fact, I have to go. I have a lunch date with my mother"

"Yes, of course," Emma said, "It was really nice bumping into you"

"Same" Regina said getting up.

"Can I….Can I have your number?" Emma asked.

"Ah, no," Regina said putting her coat on.

"Oh! O-okay"

"My phone will be disconnected in a few days, Emma," Regina said smiling

"Yes, of course," Emma said shaking her head.

"And I supposed you'll know where to find me?"

"I do. I'll be there to welcome you to our city"

"Good. Maybe you could even help carry the furniture inside?" Regina said with a wink.

"Yes, I can do that," Emma said sheepishly.

"Good," Regina said "Sorry, I have to go"

"It's okay. I'll see you soon, Regina," Emma said ginning at her.

Regina left the coffee shop leaving a happily confuse Emma inside. Emma sat back in the booth they were sharing seconds ago. She picks up the Bearclaw from her plate and gave it a bite. What were the odds of the woman she kissed last night and she couldn't stop thinking about was moving to the city where she was the Sheriff? Better yet, what were the odds of the woman she kissed and couldn't stop thinking about was Henry Mill's daughter? And that they had actually talked on the phone before. Oh, Elsa would sure love to hear that.

Emma finished her food and coffee and headed back to the Hotel. She needed to tell Elsa everything. Her heart was bumping with excitement. She found the girl. She found the girl and the girl was moving into her town. Life could be good sometimes. God, she couldn't wait to go back to Storybrook and welcome Regina. And take her out on a date. _Okay, Emma. Settle down_ , she thought. How could she be this gone with just a kiss? This was so unlike her!

Emma arrived at the Hotel and cursed the elevator under her breath. Fucking hell! Why was it taking it so long? She needed to go to her bedroom. Her shared bedroom and tell Elsa everything! When the elevator finally arrived Emma hit the button eight frenetically, in the hopes it would make the door close fast. But no such luck. Instead, an elderly couple entered the elevator and hit the button for the third floor. Emma was impatient. She kept tapping her foot on the floor. God, why was this thing so slow? The elevator arrived on the third floor and the couple slowly, oh so slowly, left the elevator. Once they were out Emma hit eight frenetically again. The doors closed and Emma was relieved she was alone in it. The elevator finally arrived on her floor and Emma walked out of it. When she got to her door she inserted the keycard and the door opened. She entered already calling for her friend.

"Els?"

"In the balcony" She heard Elsa answering her.

"Hey, what are you doing there," Emma asked "It's freezing outside"

"You know I like the cold"

"That you do"

"So, come one, tell me! I want to know all about her"

"Okay, but can we get inside, please?"

"Sure"

They walked back inside their room and Elsa fell onto the bed with a loud thud while Emma removed her boots and jacket and gloves. She laid down on her bed as well and proceeded to tell Elsa everything. How she walked around Times Square, and how Regina spilled her coffee all over her shirt, and most important the conversations they had inside the coffee shop.

"Holy shit, Emma," Elsa said

"I know, right?"

"Oh my God. This is such a fairy tale story. It's so romantic"

"Okay, Els, settle down"

"And you don't even believe in it."

"I might believe, a little bit…maybe"

"Wow, Emma Swan believing in romance?" Elsa said, "I need to meet this woman!"

"And you will after she moves to Storybrooke"

"Do you know when?"

"All she said was that she was moving next week. I don't know when exactly"

"I see. But im sure you'll be there with bells on"

"Oh, shut up," Emma said throwing her pillow at her friend.

"Okay, so! Can we go out and do some tourist stuff now?"

"Sure! But I need a shower first"

"Hurry up!" Elsa said throwing the pillow back at Emma.

Emma went into the shower and once again her thoughts drifted off to Regina. God, what were the odds of that? Seriously? She kissed some random woman on New Year's eve feels all sort of things out of one teeny tiny kiss, then she looks for the same woman in New freaking York City, and not only she finds her, but she also discovers that the same woman is indeed moving to the city where she is the Sheriff. Life was crazy, right? But good crazy. Amazing crazy! Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Elsa really was impatient to go out. Emma finished her shower and stepped into the room to change. They left the Hotel deciding to have lunch before walking around town. After that was done, they went to the Top of the rock, and Elsa was mesmerized by the view. After that, they went to see MoMA and the AMNH. It was nightfall when they walked back to the Hotel. Emma was exhausted. It was amazing how much they walked even though there weren't all that many tourist places opened. But Elsa looked happy and that was all that mattered for Emma. They grabbed some take out on the way to eat in their room. Emma was freezing. It was so cold in January. And she was always surprised by unbothered by the cold Elsa was. In their room, they sat down on their respective bed to eat their dinner. Burgers. Now, that made Emma happy. They turned on the TV and watch a movie. By the time Emma went to sleep, there was only one thought running in her head. Regina!


	5. Storybrooke

Emma drove by the manor every day since the day she and Elsa came back from New York. She told herself she was just doing her job, welcoming a new citizen into the town. But Emma knew that was just a pretense. She wanted to see Regina. She wanted to talk to her again. The woman had occupied every single thought in her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about Regina even if her life depends on it. So, every day, for five days Emma drove by the manor before her shifts, and during her rounds, and after her shift, just in case.

It was a Saturday morning when Emma saw the truck parked in front of the manor. Her heart started to race inside her chest. She left the car, in a hurry, fixing her Sheriff insignia on her belt. She walked around the truck but didn't see Regina, only two guys unloading the truck. She walked up to the house, knocking on the door and letting herself in at the same time

"Regina?" Emma shouted, "Are you in here?"

There was no answer and Emma tried again, letting herself in further into the house.

"Regina?

"Sheriff Swan," Regina said behind Emma.

"Oh, shit!" Emma said " You scared me"

"Sorry," Regina said putting a box down on the floor.

"No problem. Hi!" Emma said grinning at her.

"Hi, yourself. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I saw the truck parked outside and decided to come by and say Hi"

"You know what you could also do? Help unload"

"Trust me, I would totally help you, but im on duty right now"

"Are you now?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Well, part of my duty is to welcome the new citizens into town, so, welcome to Storybrooke"

"Thank you. Did you do this to everybody who moved in?"

"Only the special ones," Emma said with a wink.

"Oh! Am I special now?

"Definitely," Emma said "Maybe I could stop by after my shift. I could help you put everything in order"

"Oh! I don't want to bother you"

"It's no bother. I'm out at six. I'll bring the food"

"Now I really do feel special"

"Excuse me, Miss Mills? Where do you want this?" A man asked behind them.

"My office. I'll show you the way" Regina said and looked at Emma "Im sorry, Emma but I have to deal with this"

"Yes, of course. I have to go back to my rounds. I'll see you later?"

"That you will"

Emma left the house with a smile from ear to ear. She could even make her victory dance if she didn't think she would look stupid. And that Regina could catch her doing that, Emma thought, rolling her eyes. She got inside the Sheriff's cruiser to continue doing her rounds. Once that was done, she went to the Sheriff's station to do her long, long-neglected paperwork. God, she hated doing paperwork. The thing about small towns is that everything is so quiet that all that it's left to do is paperwork. Emma pulled the first file from the little mount on her desk and started reading. It was about the two kids that got caught shoplifting candy. Dangerous criminals, Emma thought with a smirk. She turned to her computer screen and started to fill the report.

"Sheriff Swan, doing paperwork? It's going to be a sunny day in Storybrooke today!"

"Ruby!" Emma said lifting her head up from the computer "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you this" Ruby said handing Emma a brown bag "You didn't go to Granny's this morning. What happened?"

"Nothing." Emma said "Just busy doing rounds"

"I saw that there is someone moving to Henry's manor"

"Yes! That would be Regina"

"Whos Regina?" Ruby asked with disdain.

"His daughter"

"Oh! Must be a rich little bitch"

"No, she's not," Emma said firmly.

"And how would you know?"

"I met her!"

"When?"

"When I was in New York with Elsa"

"Oh! Anyways, how about we go to the rabbit hole tonight? Im off and we could do a little drinking, a little dancing, a lot making out" Ruby said winking at Emma.

"I cant. I have plans tonight"

"Oh! Are you and Elsa doing a marathon tonight? Im in for that too"

"No, not with Elsa"

"With who?"

"Its really none of your business, Ruby"

"Since when?"

"Since always," Emma said getting up from her chair " We don't have anything. We just hook up sometimes, right?"

"Yes, absolutely"

"Look, Ruby, I don't…I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything. But I… I don't think I can do this anymore" Emma said sitting on her desk

"This?"

"Us!"

"Us?"

"Yes, this hooking up thing we do"

"Why? Are you in looove or something" Ruby said looking at Emma "Oh my God, you are!"

"No! I mean, not in love. But I met someone"

"Who?"

"Regina"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. As I said, I met her when we were in New York. And I really like her Rubes"

"Oh! That's great, Emma"

"Really?"

"Yes, Of course. Im happy for you" Ruby said as she leaned in to hug Emma.

"Thanks," Emma said hugging Ruby back.

"Well, I have to go. My lunch break is over"

"Sure. Thanks for the snack"

"Anytime,"

Ruby said and left the station. Emma was positively happy about the outcome of the conversation. She honestly thought she was gonna have to have a long talk with Ruby. But she seemed alright. They were just friends, after all. Friends who sometimes used each other to release tension. But they never were more than that. With that in mind, Emma came back to do her reports. One down, this whole pile to go, Emma thought as she pulled another file from her pile. Around lunchtime, her deputy David Nolan brought her lunch. She tried to blackmail him into making the afternoon rounds if he finished her paperwork, but no luck. She knew it was a long shot, but, why not try? He was probably snicking off to see his wife anyway. Emma was really hoping he would convince the mayor to stretch the Sheriff's department money for this year. She even tried to give him tips to seduce his wife, the mayor, but the conversation just got too awkward. Nope! She was not doing that ever again. When Emma finished her last report, she did so with a sigh. God, that was exhausting. She looked at her screen and saw that it was five past six. Her shift was officially over.

"Hey, Emma," David said entering the Station "Ready to get out of her"

"You have no idea, Pal," Emma said getting up from her chair and putting her jacket

"Any plans for the evening?"

"Yep!"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nope!"

"Alright. Enjoy your evening, Sheriff"

"Thanks,"

Emma said as she left the station. She walked to the parking lot and collected her bug. She drove to Granny's to pick up the order she placed that same afternoon. When she walked inside the dinner, she saw Ruby behind the counter, she gave her an awkward smile and asked about her order. Ruby handed it to her and her and Emma left. She drove to Regina's, parking in front of the manor. The house was dark. Totally and completely dark. Emma was scared for a minute that Regina had forgotten about her and the plans they made for the night. Shaking her head, Emma looked at herself in the rear mirror. God, she looked awful. She should have put on a little makeup before leaving the station. She pinched her cheeks twice to bring some color to them and left the car. She walked to Regina's door holding their food and drink in one hand. When she was standing in front of the door, she ringed the bell but nothing happened. No noise came from it, so she knocked on the door, three times. No answer. She tried again. Maybe Regina did forget about their date tonight. Emma was turning around to leave when she heard the door being open.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Regina said " I was on the back! Were you here long?"

"No, I wasn't!" Emma said turning around

"Well, come on in, Miss Swan" Regina said smiling at her.

"Miss Swan, hun?" Emma said entering the house " I like it"

"Good to know," Regina said with a wink

"What happened to the lights?"

"It's being cut off due to lack of payment," Regina said "I'm fixing it tomorrow. I was going to call you but I still have no phone. If you want to go, it's fine with me"

"W-What? Why would I wanna go?"

"Well, I have no lights. Everything is dark"

"I have some flashlights in my bug. I'll go get them" Emma said and handed Regina the bag from Granny's "Here, hold this. I'll be right back"

Emma left the house and went to her bug. She opened the trunk and took two flashlights she always kept there and walked back to the house. She opened the door and turn on one of the flashlights closing the door behind her.

"Regina?" Emma shouted

"In the kitchen"

Emma walked towards the sound of Regina's voice, she was vaguely aware of where the kitchen was. She had been there once before when Henry Mills threw a party for the whole town. Emma pushed the door and went inside the kitchen.

"My eyes," Regina said protecting her eyes from the light

"Oh, sorry," Emma said flashing the light down.

"Can you light up the cabinets so I can take some plates?

"Sure," Emma said flashing the light up again.

Regina stretched herself on her tiptoes to reach the high part of the cabinets. It was the first time Emma notice that Regina had lost some of her high. Emma smirked watching the scene, it was quite cute how short Regina was without her heels.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked

"You are short," Emma said grinning.

"My height is perfect, thank you very much," Regina said in a serious tone.

"I agree. You are perfect" Emma said sheepishly

Regina smiled at her and put two plates on the island.

"I don't know where my cups are," Regina said

"We don't need any"

"I also don't have any chairs yet. They are supposed to arrive tomorrow"

"We can go into the dining room"

"Im afraid I have no chairs there either. Or a table"

"Do you have a floor?" Emma asked joking

"That I do," Regina said grinning "You don't mind eating on the floor?"

"Nope"

"Follow me, Miss Swan"

Emma followed Regina to the dining room, lighting up the way right beside her carrying the bag from Grannys. Emma adjusted the two flashlights she had on the floor to illuminate the room without bothering their eyes. Regina put the plates on the floor and fished out the contents from inside the bags.

"I hope you like burgers," Emma said

"I do. Every now and then" Regina said "Onion rings?"

"Oh, yeah! I like it better than fries"

"Good to know," Regina said as she assembled the burger and onion rings on the plate and handed them to Emma "Is this root beer?"

"Yep! Figured you might one some after a day of moving"

"That I do," Regina said trying to get one open "Arent these supposed to be twist-off?"

"Here, let me," Emma said taking the beer from Regina "God, why is this so hard?"

"Do you want me to try to find a bottle opener?"

"Nope! I can probably pry them off with my teeth"

"Oh, God, Emma, don't do that" Regina said.

"Don't tell me you have never done this before"

"Of course not! I'm a Queen and a bit more refined"

"Seriously?" Emma said and burst out laughing "Ha! I got it. Here you go, Your Majesty"

"Thank you"

"How about a toast?" Emma asked, opening her bottle with just a twist.

"What should we toast for?"

"How about new beginnings?"

"That does sound like something to toast for," Regina said raising her bottle "To new beginnings"

"To new beginnings," Emma said clicking her bottle with hers.

"Oh God, this is so good," Regina said taking a bite of her burger

"Grannys is the best"

"You go there a lot?"

"I think the whole town does. There aren't that many places here"

"Yeah, I can see that. It's quite scary"

"You get used to it, city girl," Emma said with a wink

"I hope so. I really need a place to slow down and just breath, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. I used to live in Boston before I came here"

"And how long ago was that?"

"Ten years. I was eighteen when I first came to Storybrooke"

"You are twenty-eight?"

"Yep! How old are you?"

"That's really rude to ask. Miss Swan"

"Oh please," Emma laughed "You are what, thirty-one? Thirsty two?"

"No comments"

"Regina!"

"No comments, Miss Swan"

"Alright, fine. I'll find out sooner or later anyway"

"You seemed very confident"

"Am I right to be?"

"Maybe," Regina said with a wink

"I have the day off tomorrow," Emma said "Maybe I could help you with the rest of your stuff that its arriving"

"Really?"

"Yeah. What time are they coming?"

"In the afternoon. I need to take the morning to pay off whatever house debts there is"

"Why don't we meet at Grannys for breakfast? Then I'll show you around town after you take care of things"

"That would be great, actually," Regina said, "How about eight?"

"In the morning?"

"Haha. If it's too early…"

"No, I'm joking. It's fine" Emma said smiling "Eight in the morning. At Granny's. I'll be there"

"Good"

They continued to eat their dinner with light chit chat. Once they were done, Regina carried the plates and the trash into the kitchen with Emma following her with a flashlight. Regina yawn and Emma with a heavy heart said:

"I should get going. Let you get some rest"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm a bit tired"

"Sure! Here" Emma said giving Regina one of the flashlights. "So you can have some light"

"Thanks," Regina said taking the flashlight from Emma "I'll walk you to the door"

They left the kitchen together, walking side by side. Regina opened the door for Emma and rested her head in it when Emma passed by her.

"Thank you, for dinner"

"My pleasure"

"Goodnight, Emma"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Regina"


	6. Moving day

Emma walked inside Granny's at seven forty-five in the morning. Was that too early for her? Abso-fucking-lutely! But she didn't get much sleep the night before. She kept frying in bed thinking about Regina. How beautiful her smile was. The way her eyes glowed when she said something that made her laugh. How soft her skin looked. God, ever since that kiss in New Year, it seemed like all Emma could think about was Regina. Which was why she was off the bed at seven in the morning. She went to the bathroom and decided she looked dreadful when she looked at herself in the mirror. After a quick shower, Emma put some makeup on to hide her panda eyes and fixed her hair, curling her blonde locks, and changed. Deciding she needed her coffee ASAP she drove over to Granny's to get her so needed caffeine.

"What are you doing here this earlier?"

"Ruby? What are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. But…you said you had the day off last night." Emma said walking to the last booth.

"I did. And a shift bright and early this morning"

"Oh!"

"What about you? Was your bed on fire or something?"

"Ah, no! Im meeting someone"

"Who?"

"Me!" A voice said behind Ruby "Good morning, Miss Swan"

"Regina! Good morning. Ruby this is Regina." Emma said introducing them "Regina, this is Ruby"

"Nice to meet you, dear," Regina said, sitting opposite Emma.

"Hi!" Ruby said checking out Regina " You are Henry's daughter, right?"

"I am"

"Im sorry for your loss," Ruby said. 

"Thank you, dear"

"What can I get you two this morning?" Ruby asked.

"I'll have grilled cheese and coffee," Emma said "Regina?"

"Coffee and…I don't know what's good here!"

"Everything is good here!" Ruby said in a petulant way. 

"I see," Regina said putting the menu down " I'll have the same as Emma, thank you"

"Alright. I'll be right back with your order"

Emma watched Ruby leave with a concerned face. Maybe she would have to have another talk with her, and God, she hated that. It was so much easier to just….disappear. That was the one thing she hated about small towns. You couldn't just vanish. Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Regina's voice.

"Ex-girlfriend of yours?"

"What? Who?" Emma asked confused.

"Ruby!"

"Noo!"

"No?"

"We never had anything serious."

"O-Okay"

"So, how was your first night in the manor?" Emma asked trying to change the subject.

"Okay, I guess. I didn't get much sleep. As crazy as it sounds everything was just so…quiet, I couldn't bring myself to sleep"

"Yeah, I get that," Emma said smiling "When I moved here from Boston, I felt the same way. It felt almost… unnatural, all the silence"

"I'm glad you understand"

"Here we go," Ruby said interrupting their conversation and placing their orders in front of them "Two grilled cheese and tow coffees"

"Thanks, Ruby," Emma said.

"How about some drinks tonight, Ems," Ruby said turning her back on Regina "I'm off at five"

"I…I don't know Ruby… I…" Emma started to say uncomfortably.

"We already have plans tonight, dear," Regina said "I'm afraid you are gonna have to take a rain check"

"Alright," Ruby said not looking at Regina "Maybe some other time then"

"Thank you," Emma said looking embarrassed at Regina after Ruby walked away.

"Of course. You looked like you needed a way out"

"Yeah," Emma said taking a bite of her grilled cheese "Do you know what you need to do this morning?"

"Yes, but, I should do it alone"

"What? Why?"

"It's a lot of bureaucrat stuff," Regina said with a soft smile on her lips "It's going to take a lot of time. I need to pay all of the house debts, go to the town hall, and deal with all of the deed paperwork. Im transferring the house to my name."

"I can wait for you"

"Don't you have better things to do on your day off?"

"Not today!" Emma said with a wink "I can drop you off at the town hall and I can wait for you outside"

"I can't ask you to do that, Emma"

"You are not! I'm offering"

"I don't know how long it's going to take!"

"I have a lot of games on my phone," Emma said sheepishly "And a few books to finish reading. I'll be fine!"

"Thank you. This is…It's very sweet of you"

"It's no trouble, Regina. Really"

"Well, if you are done we should get going," Regina said "The movers are coming at one, I need to be back home by now"

"Sure," Emma said watching Regina taking money from her wallet "It's on me, Regina. I asked you out"

"Absolutely not!" Regina said looking serious at Emma "You are already doing me a favor, and, you brought dinner last night. This one is on me and so is the next one"

"Next one?"

"Well, I do own you one"

"I like the sound of that"

Regina placed the money on the table and they both walked out of Granny's. Once they were out Emma rushed a little in front of Regina to get the door of her bug open for her. Regina was amused by the gesture and Emma's car. Emma was particularly amused when Regina told her that yellow was a bold choice, that made her crack when she said she liked yellow, and, when Regina said she would make a mental note at that, Emma's heart melted on the spot. They arrived at the town hall quickly, as everything town was fairly close.

"Oh, you should know," Emma said, "The mayor, Mary Margaret, she can be a little…"

"A little what?"

"Too righteous. It's kinda annoying. So, don't try anything to get…advantage."

"Oh! No bribing to the front of the line. Got It"

"Yep! I'll be right here waiting for you"

"Thank you, Emma"

Emma watched Regina from the moment she left the car until she disappeared inside, behind the doors of the town hall. She sat there and thought about what happened earlier at Granny's. She would definitely have to have a more serious conversation with Ruby. And God, Emma hated this. They were never serious. She always made that perfectly clear. They just hooked up sometimes, but that's it! Why was she acting like that? It was so rude of her to turn her back on Regina and act like she didn't even exist. Ruby didn't feel anything for her, did she? She never said anything! Surely she would have said something by now, right? It's been two years since they first started sleeping together. She would have said she wanted something more serious with Emma by now. Wouldn't she? Emma never felt anything for Ruby. They were good friends. Friends with benefits. But still, friends. She was beautiful, sure, no doubt about that. But Emma felt nothing for her. It was just physical pleasure. So different from Regina. They had only shared one kiss, in a crowed and loud place, but Emma felt more for Regina with one kiss then two years of sleeping with Ruby. Yes, she definitely needs to talk to her again. Emma fished her phone from inside her jacket and noticed a text from Elsa.

 _" **Hey, roomie. Are you having lunch with Regina?**_ "

_"I hope so. Why?"_

" ** _I want to meet her. Why don't you bring her here to the shop?_** "

" _Ice cream? In this cold?"_

" ** _It has never stopped you before!_** "

" _True. But still.._ "

" ** _It's on the house_** "

" _Well, I'm not one to deny free ice cream. I'll ask her when she's done with her stuff_ "

" ** _Oh! You are chaperoning today?_** "

" _You bet! Hey Els, can I ask you something?_ "

" **Anything** "

" _Ruby doesn't have any feeling for me, right?_ "

" ** _Ruby? I don't know. I mean, you guys hooked up all the time, but, you two were never serious. Why do you ask?_** "

" _I think she was a little rude to Regina this morning. I don't know. Maybe it's just in my head_ "

" ** _Well, doesn't hurt to check_** "

" _Yeah, I guess you are right_."

" ** _Okay, I have to go. Stop by WITH Regina_** "

" _I'll try. But don't worry, you'll meet her soon enough_ "

Emma sent her last text to Elsa tapped on one of the games on her phone. She was so engrossed in her match that she barely registered the door to her bug been open and someone sliding to the front see.

"I see you managed to keep yourself occupied"

"Regina!" Emma said almost dropping her phone "You scared me"

"Did I now? How rude!"

"That was quick! I thought you'd be gone for hours"

"I've been there for two and a half-hour"

"Really?"

"How good was that game of yours?"

"Pretty lame, actually," Emma said grinning "Hey, would you like to get some ice cream?"

"Ice cream? It's freezing!"

"I know. Don't you like eating ice cream when it's cold? I love it"

"Can't say that I do, no"

"…And, you get to meet Elsa"

"Another ex of yours?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"Haha, hilarious! No! She's my best friend, actually. And my roommate"

"Oh! I would love to meet her, Emma. Can I take a raincheck? I should probably get home for when the movers"

"Yes, of course. I'll drop you off at your place and go out to get us some lunch"

"Emma, no! You've done more than enough"

"Good!" Emma said turning the engine on.

"You are spoiling me, Emma!"

"Even better," Emma said looking at Regina grinning "What you want for lunch?"

"Something light"

"Got it"

The drive back to Regina's was uneventful. When Emma parked in front of her house a moving truck was arriving. Regina gave a quick goodbye to Emma and left the car. Emma drove back to Granny's to get her and Regina something to eat. When she walked in she saw Ruby behind the counter and her face immediacy hardened.

"Emma!" Ruby said, "What can I get ya?"

"Two kale salads, please!"

"Kale salad? Since when you eat that?"

"Since now, Ruby!"

"Oh! I see. It's for Regina isn't it?"

"Ruby…"

"No, I get it. She's good looking. Maybe I should ask her out myself" Ruby said and throwing the containers in Emma's direction "Here you go"

"Thanks"

Emma left Granny's looking angry and confused. Ruby was jealous. That much was obvious to her by now. By why she never said anything before? God, If Emma only knew. She would never, never keep sleeping with Ruby. If she knew feelings were involved she would have stopped. And what the hell was that about asking Regina out? Emma thought as she got inside her bug and turned the engine on. That comment was just ridiculous. Regina would never say yes to Ruby! Right? Sure, she was beautiful, great body, easy to talk to, and, Oh crap! Why wouldn't Regina say yes to Ruby? She was just kidding, right? She was just trying to mess with Emma's head. She wouldn't do that!

Emma parked in front of Regina's manor, taking their lunches from the front seat and leaving the bug. She walked the pathway to the door and saw two men caring her dining table inside. Emma entered the house calling Regina's name and heard the faint sound of her voice coming from somewhere inside the house. She found Regina in her office opening a box. Emma told her she brought lunch and Regina asked her if she minded eating it after unloading the truck. They both went outside again to help bring some boxes inside. Emma made sure to give Regina the light ones and carried the heavier ones herself. After a good hour, the truck was empty and the movers went away. Emma helped Regina putting things in place. It was five in the afternoon when they ended. They were both exhausted. And hungry. Lunch was completely forgotten in the frenzy of putting things back in place. They found the food in Regina's office and they both sat down on the couch to eat. It was cold, and a bit soggy, but still good. Emma was actually surprised by the fact that she liked kale. It was no grilled cheese, but, not bad at all.

"I didn't get to show you the town. Maybe I can show you tomorrow?"

"Don't you have to work?"

"Only at five. I have the night shift"

"Yeah, that would be great. Why don't I make us lunch tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"Yes, it's the least I can do. You helped me so much already…"

"It was my pleasure, Regina"

"Still. You've been great. We can have lunch tomorrow and then you can show me the town"

"What time do you want me here?"

"How about noon?"

"It's a date," Emma said smiling at Regina.

After they ate, Emma left the manor. If it was up to her, she would have stayed the whole night with Regina. Just talking. But Regina was tired and so was she. Moving was exhausted, and every muscle on Emma's body was screaming "hot shower." Emma drove back to her loft and went straight to her room. Elsa wasn't home yet, so, she had time before her friend bombed her with questions. Emma walked inside her shower and thought about all of the day's events. She had to deal with Ruby, that's for sure. And then, her mind popped to Regina. That husky voice of hers and that smile that always made Emma melt on the inside. Emma thought about meeting Regina the next day and the way she smiled and winked at her when she said "It's a date".


	7. Showing her the Town

Emma woke up the next day feeling wired and rested at the same time. Rested because she has a wonderful night of sleep filled with dreams of Regina, and, wired because she was going to meet her for lunch later. But not just meet her for lunch. She was going to cook for her. .Her. That was a big deal, right? Cooking for someone is an act of love, isn't it? Okay, maybe it was way too soon to talk about the 'L' word, but deep down Emma knew this was the road she was in when it came to Regina. She certainly never made that much effort to be with someone else before, that's for sure.

Deciding to leave the bed before it consumed her, Emma got up from it and went downstairs. As soon as she opened the door, she smelt coffee and that could only mean one thing. Elsa was awake!

"Mornings, Ems"

"Morning, Elsa" Emma said halfway down the stairs.

"You didn't come by yesterday"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry! There was a lot to be done at Regina's"

"Oh! And how did that go?"

"Good," Emma said pouring herself some coffee, "She asked me for lunch today"

"Oh! Where are you guys going?"

"She's cooking," Emma said as she opened the fridge " Do we have any bacon?"

"No! And what? She is cooking for you?"

"Yep," Emma said taking the cheese out of the fridge "That's good, right?"

"Yes, Emma! That's amazing"

"I thought so too. Where is the bread?" Emma asked opening the cabinets

"In the fridge"

"Why is the bread in the fridge?"

"It lasts longer. So, what is she cooking?"

"I have no idea," Emma said, "Do you think I should bring her something?"

"Maybe some wine?"

"Yeah. But I don't know what she is making"

"Just buy a smooth red wine. You can go too wrong with that"

"Good idea," Emma said taking a bite of her very cold sandwich

"Why don't you take her to the shop for dessert?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. I am showing her the town later"

"Oh, good. Then bring her over. I really want to meet her"

"I will"

"Have you asked her out on a date yet?"

"Nope! She just moved in two days ago. Its too soon"

"Well, you two have already kissed"

"Yeah, hey can I ask you something?"

"Shoot!"

"I was at Granny's yesterday, and Ruby made a comment about asking Regina out on a date. She wouldn't do that, right?"

"Oh! I don't know. I think she was just trying to make you jealous"

"Of Regina?"

"Of her, Emma!"

"Oh, God. I'm really gonna have to talk to her, won't I?"

"Yes, sweetie"

"Great!" Emma said sipping her coffee "At what time you got home last night? I didn't even hear you"

"Oh! Yeah, I closed the shop later than usual"

"You were open till late in this weather?"

"I was….doing…Inventory"

"Inventory?"

"Yes! And I have to go! Bring Regina later. Ice cream is on me"

"O-okay"

Emma watched Elsa leave their apartment with a confused expression. One thing she was always proud of was her ability to detect when someone was lying. That is what made her a good cop and now a good Sheriff. And Elsa was definitely keeping something. Oh well. Her business was her business. Emma finished eating her breakfast and went back to her bedroom. She laid down in bed again and scrolled through social media on her phone. Then she checked out the online version of 'The Mirror'. Nothing new. It felt like that city was stopped in time sometimes. Looking at the hour, Emma hurried to the shower. She wanted to look nice for her lunch with Regina. After the shower, Emma stopped in front of the mirror o fix her hair. She liked it when it was curly and so, she spent a good half an hour making sure it was perfectly curled. Then she put on some makeup. Nothing too fancy, just foundation and concealer to hide her panda eyes. She made eyeliner with extra volume mascara and a little bit of blush to give her a healthy look. She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied with the result. She looked good. Now, for what to wear, God what a dilemma. Comfortable, but chic. That was what Emma was in for. It was way too early and cold to try something sexier. But who said jeans weren't sexy? She chooses a pair of black skinny jeans with a soft burgundy blouse. A pair of boots and her blue jacket and that was it. She was ready to meet Regina!

Emma left the apartment and drove to the supermarket. The wine collection wasn't that big. She looked at the bottles and literally choose the one that looked the fanciest. True be told, Emma was more of a beer kind of girl. She paid for the wine and then drove to Regina's. Emma parked her bug in front of the manor and dried her sweaty hands on her jeans. She was nervous for some reason. She left the bug and walked the pathway to Regina's door ringing the bell. It didn't take long before Regina answered the door and oh my God, what a vision she was. Regina was wearing a figure hug blue dress with no sleeves. Emma was taken aback by her toned arms flexing by the door. Her mouth went dry, she could only imagine been wrapped up around those arms, been strongly held by them.

"Hi, Emma," Regina said "Come on in"

"Hey," Emma said walking past her "I brought wine"

"Oh, that's wonderful"

"My God, what smells so good?"

"That would be my signature dish." Regina said proudly smiling "I hope you like lasagna"

"I do," Emma said grinning.

They walked side by side to the kitchen where Regina found two glasses and poured them the wine. Emma took a sip hoping to God it was good. And it was. Well, it was sweet, sure, but still good. Regina said the lasagna should be ready in ten minutes and so invited Emma to the living room. They sat down on the couch and the first thing Emma noticed was Regina's drees hiking up when she crossed her legs which made her blush at the thoughts that came to her mind. 

"So, how was the rest of your night?" Emma asked, "Did you manage to get some sleep?"

"Yes, it was much better than the first one," Regina said "Even though I was in the dark again"

"Oh shoot! I forgot about that. Are you still with no electricity?"

"No, it was turned on this morning. By the way, that reminds me! I need to give your flashlight back"

"Nah, keep it! You might need it again someday"

"Thank you," Regina said with a smile "How was the rest of your night?"

"Oh, I was pretty beat. Basically showered and crash in bed"

"Oh, Emma, I'm so sorry," Regina said looking worried "I shouldn't have abused you so much"

"You can abuse me any time you want, Regina" Emma said sheepishly

"I'll remember you said that Miss Swan" Regina said with an arched eyebrow.

Their conversation was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from the kitchen. Regina said that the lasagna was ready and instructed Emma to take a seat in the dining room while he fetched the lasagna. When Regina entered the room and placed the lasagna on the table Emma's mouth watered. It looked so good. So cheesy and meaty and Emma couldn't wait to try it. Regina served her a plate full of the steaming dish, and when Emma took the first bite, she was sure she was in gastronomic heaven.

"Oh my God, Regina! Did you really make this?"

"Yes! Why?"

"It's so good. You have literally ruined Granny's lasagna for me"

"Why, thank you, dear"

"So, should I ask what your secret is?"

"Red chili flakes. It gives it a kick"

They continued their meal with Emma moaning at almost every single bite. Regina said she would put the rest in a container so she could eat at the station when she was at work. Emma wasn't even ashamed to accept the offer. That was a damn good lasagna. Once they finished eating Emma suggested they get dessert at Elsa's. Regina agreed, and after cleaning the table and dishes, Regina put on a coat and they left.

"Any given sundae?" Regina asked, "That's creative!"

"It is, isn't it?" Emma said parking the car

They left the bug and walked inside the shop. As soon as they walked through the door Emma saw Elsa behind the counter smiling widely at her. Emma made a face that she hoped covered the words 'Kep it together'. Emma and Regina were about to seat down at one of the tables when Elsa approached them.

"Hi," Elsa said smiling.

"Hey, Els," Emma said.

"I'm Elsa," She said extending her hand to Regina.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa," Regina said smiling back taking the girl's hand. 

"I've heard a lot about you," Elsa said.

"Elsa!" Emma exclaimed. 

"Ever since New York. This one is going on and on about you," Elsa said ignoring Emma "I'm really glad to finally, meet you, Regina."

"Oh my God!" Emma said lowering her head embarrassed.

"Since New York, hun?" Regina said arching an eyebrow. 

"Okay, if you are done embarrassing me, can we please get our ice creams?" Emma said. 

"Yep! What you want, Regina?"

"You know what? For today, I'll have what Miss Swan is having"

"Alright! I'll be right back"

Elsa went behind the counter to fetch them their ice cream. Emma was already regretting bringing Regina today. She should have talked to Elsa about embarrassing her in front of Regina. When she looked at Regina, she saw nothing but amusement upon her face.

"So," Regina said, "You can't stop talking about me?"

"She's exaggerating," Emma said " And she talks too much. Don't listen to her"

"I've heard that," Elsa said placing the ice cream in front of them "And Regina, I'm really sorry about your father," Elsa said sitting with them.

"Thank you, dear," Regina said, "So, were you with Emma in New York?"

"Yes! It was my first time in the city. Are you from there, originally?" Elsa asked Regina.

"Yes! Born and raised"

"Oh my!" Elsa said, "How are you going to get used to quiet Sorybrooke?"

"The quiet is exactly the reason why I moved here"

"That's nice," Elsa said looking at new customers in the shop "I'll be right back"

Elsa left the table and when Emma looked in her direction she saw her friend mouthing 'She's cute' which made her rolled her eyes. Not that she was wrong. Regina was beautiful.

"Why are you rolling your eyes?" Regina asked.

"Elsa"

"She seems nice"

"Yeah, she's great. So, what would you like to see first?"

"I don't know. I'll leave that to you"

"Have you been to the stables yet?"

"No, not yet. I'm planning on going tomorrow"

"Do you know how to get there?"

"I do"

"Good! So, are you done?"

"Yes, I am"

"Then we should get going"

Emma and Regina stood up and went to the cashier to pay for their ice creams but Elsa insisted that it was on the house. They said their goodbyes and they both went back to the bug. Emma drove Regina around all of Storybrooke showing her everything in town. True be told, it wasn't a very long ride. The city was small. The last stop was Storybrooke's harbor. Emma always liked it there. There was a bench right in front of the sea where Emma always goes to when she needed to think. She loved that spot. It was almost like her secret place, as not many people visited that part of the harbor. She parked her bug and they both left the car.

"It's beautiful here," Regina said.

"Yes, it is. This is actually my secret spot"

"Really? And you are showing it to me?"

"Yeah! I think I can trust you enough" Emma said winking.

"I'm honored," Regina said "But it's freezing out here"

"Sorry. I thought we could walk around the harbor. But, we can go if you want to"

"No. I'd like to walk with you"

They walked side by side. Emma was trying to summon up the courage to ask Regina out on a date. An official date. God, why was this so hard? Where was all that courage she had when she kissed her in New York? And why did she have to always smell so good? It was very mind foggy! Regina walked closer to the fence and stared out the open sea. Emma took a deep breath, summering all of her courage when she said:

"So, ah…There is this…There is this event we do here every year. It's called Miner's Day. I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

"Oh! Yes, of course"

"I mean…I was wondering if you like to go with me on a date"

"A date?"

"Yes," Emma said looking a little embarrassed. 

"I thought you would never ask," Regina said smiling back at her

Emma was grinning when Regina said that. God, that woman could make her feel all sorts of things, all at once. They stayed there looking out the sea for a little while longer. Regina asked what Miner's day was and Emma explained the whole tradition to her. When Emma looked at the time she was upset about realizing that she needed to go to work. She drove Regina back to the manor and went to the Sheriff's station. Once inside, sitting on her desk she thought about all of the day's events. She smiled when she thought that now, officially, she had a date with Regina.


	8. Miner’s Day

Emma was completely wired. It was finally the day. Her first date with Regina. She had finally got a new number and they had texted a few times over the day. Emma had to cover a lot of shifts for David in order to have the whole weekend off. Therefore, she wasn't able to see Regina. Not that Regina had time for her. She was always so busy with the stables. It was hard to imagine the all put together Regina she met in New York working on a stable. Sure, she mostly worked in the administration, but, Emma was genuinely surprised when Regina told her she used to be an Amazon. Emma had no idea how to ride. In fact, she was scared of horses. They were huge. And scary. Because they were huge. Emma put on the clothes she had chosen for her first date with Regina. She wanted to wear something sexy, but, it wouldn't make any difference. It was so cold outside she wouldn't be able to even open her coat. She did, however, worked on her hair. A lot. Elsa helped her, Emma wanted to make sure her curls wouldn't be destroyed by the humidity. Emma smirked when Elsa said she was going to seduce Regina with her hair. That was kinda funny. As Emma finished getting ready, she thought about Regina. If everything worked out she might get to kiss her again. Emma looked at herself in the mirror one last time and went downstairs, taking the roses she bought to Regina from her bed.

"Hey," Elsa said "You look good, Emma"

"You really think so?" Emma asked nervously.

"Yes. You look amazing"

"Okay, good. I'm off to pick her up then"

"Okay! But can you please calm down first?"

"I'm calm"

"Right"

"Okay, I have to go. I don't want to be late picking her up" Emma said walking to the door "See you there?"

"Absolutely. I'll see you guys there"

Emma left the apartment and as she walked down the stairs she noticed her palms were sweaty. Why was she so nervous? She's been on dates before! Regina wasn't the first woman she went out with. Just get it together, Swan, Emma thought. She drove to Regina's, parking her bug in front of the manor. She took a deep breath before leaving her bug. She was halfway to the door when she noticed she forgot the flowers on the front seat of her car.

"God damn it!" Emma said out loud.

"Emma?"

"Regina! Where the hell did you come from?"

"I was in the backyard"

"Oh! Sorry" Emma said a little embarrassed. 

"Is everything okay? Were you leaving?"

"Yes! I mean, NO" Emma said eyes widened "I…I forgot the flowers I bought you in the car"

"Oh!"

"Yeah, that's why…That's why, ah, that's why I was…"

"Yes, I get it," Regina said smiling.

"Wow, you look beautiful"

"Thank you, dear," Regina said "You don't look half bad yourself"

"Thanks," Emma said blushing " Im gonna go get the flowers"

"Or we could just walk to your car and you can give them to me there"

"I wanna do this properly," Emma said, "Can you please go back inside so I can ring the bell and you answered the door and all that Jazz?"

"Of course," Regina said laughing "But don't take too long. You are already late"

"Yes. Right. I'll be right there"

Emma walked to the bug and fetched the flowers she had forgotten on the front seat and then she walked all the way back to Regina's door and rang the bell. Regina answered the door right the way.

"Hi," Emma said

"Hello yourself"

"These are for you," Emma said giving her the flowers.

"They are beautiful," Regina said taking them "Come on in, I'll put then on a vase"

"You look very beautiful, Regina. Purple suits you"

"Thank you. It's my favorite color"

They went inside the kitchen where Regina took a vase from her cabinet and arranged the flowers in it. God, Emma couldn't stop staring at her. She was wearing a purple dress that hugged her body perfectly. The black stocking with high heels that Regina was wearing that night made Emma's belly twist in excitement. Regina turned around and Emma almost forgot how to beath when Regina smiled at her. That smile could do things to a woman.

"Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"Nope! I'm good" Emma said "We should get going, there is a lot for us to see over there. And eat. Lots of good food. And now I'm rambling"

"Yes, we can go now," Regina said smiling at Emma. She came closer to her, invading her personal space, and whispered in her ear "You look cute when you rambling"

Regina walked away from Emma, out of the kitchen. Emma stayed there rooted to the floor trying to remember how to walk again. Dear God, what was this woman doing to her? Emma shook her head and walked out of the kitchen. She found Regina by the door putting her coat on. They left the house walking to Emma's bug and Emma made sure to open the door for Regina and was rewarded with another one of those smiles. The drive to the fair was quick but Emma had to park a bit further from it, and so, they walked the rest of the way. The place was crowded with people, all of Storybrooke show up to celebrate Miner's day. They walked around looking at all the stands. Emma bought Regina a steamy cup of hot chocolate stating it was their first course of the night. They were on a date after all and food had to be involved. That made Regina laugh and the sound of it made Emma's heart warm to the core. They walked around some more with Regina telling Emma about life in New York. Emma told Regina about her life in Boston and how she came to be in Storybrooke. They found Elsa later and the three of them hang out for a while. Not Emma's idea of having her best friend on her first date, but, Elsa was there alone and she couldn't just ditch her friend. Later that night Emma asked Regina for a walk at the harbor. The sky was clear and full of stars, and even though it was very cold, it seemed like a good night for a walk. 

"How did you like the night?" Emma asked.

"It was great. It's a cute little festival you guys have it here"

"Yeah, it is," Emma said as they walked closer to her bench "Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes, please," Regina said.

"I'm sorry we hang out with Elsa for so long"

"Why? She's great"

"She is. But we are on a date and all"

"We are, aren't we?" Regina said, "So, what happens next?"

"Well…" Emma started to say "Now I ask if I can kiss you"

"Since when you ask if you can kiss me?"

"Can I?" Emma askes sheepishly.

"Yes!"

Emma leaned in and capture Regina's lips on a kiss. Those soft lips of Regina that once again made Emma feel all sorts of things. Her belly felt like butterflies were flying uncontrollably. Regina tasted like hot chocolate and something else that was entirely her. Her tongue danced with Emma's in perfect motion, and Emma was sure that she was born to kiss that woman, every day, for the rest of her life. Never a kiss made her feel so good, or fit so well. Emma, reluctantly, broke apart after much need of air. She couldn't let go entirely of her, which was why she kept the foreheads pressed together. After a moment she looked at Regina's eyes and smiled. Regina smiled back at her and she leaned in again for a peck on her lips.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"I have to go to the stables, there is some paperwork that I need to take care of"

"Oh!"

"Why don't you come by later?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maybe we could have a picnic. It's beautiful out there"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe I am. Come by at lunchtime"

"I will"

They stayed there for a little while longer. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist as Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder. They stayed there looking out the sea, in comfortable silence. When the cold wind really hit them they decided it was time to go. They walked side by side back to the bug and Emma drove Regina home. She walked Regina to her door and peck her lips one more time before leaving with the promise of seeing each other again tomorrow. As Emma drove to her apartment the only thing she could think of was that tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	9. Picnic Date

Emma parked her bug in the parking lot area of the stables. She was excited about seeing Regina again. She couldn't wait, every minute was a treasure when the goal was Regina. She wanted to feel those plump, soft lips on hers again. She wanted to see that beautiful smile directed at her. She wanted to just talk with her, hear that velvety chocolate voice of hers. Regina's voice was so deep and husky, Emma could just stay there hearing her talk for hours. Emma walked in the direction of Regina's office, accelerating her steps as she saw the administration building. She knocked on the door and heard her voice inside saying:

"Come in"

"Hey," Emma said as she opened the door.

"Hi there," Regina said with a smile "You are here early"

"Yep! Wanted to cause a good impression, you know, since I was late for our first date"

"Oh, yeah" Regina smirked, "I just need to finish this, do you mind?"

"Nope. Want me to wait outside?"

"No. Take a seat. This will only take a minute"

Emma sat down on one of the chairs in front of Regina's desk. She took a look around the office and was quite impressed. Fancy, especially for a stable. Regina sure knew how to impress. As Emma sat there waiting for Regina to finish it, she couldn't help but stare. God, this woman took her breath away. Of course, she knew that there was more to Regina than the way she looks, but, she had to admit, Regina was the most beautiful woman she has ever seen in her life. And not only that, it was like they have a connection. Emma felt that the first time she saw her and she was sure of it when she kissed her. There was something about Regina that draw Emma to her. It was hard to explain, it was like all that crap Elsa always told her about true love finally made sense. And that was scary. Emma wasn't the relationship type. Or, the fall in love type. But with Regina, she wanted that. She wanted everything with her and she barely knew this woman.

"I'm done," Regina said pulling Emma out of her thoughts. 

"What?"

"I'm done Working!" Regina said with a small laugh " Where is your head at?"

"Right here. Just lost in thoughts for a moment"

"Shall we go?" Regina asked standing up.

"Lead the way"

Regina walked around the desk and then held the door open for Emma to pass. They left the office together and walked side by side with Regina giving Emma a quick tour of the property. When They arrived at the actual stable’s areas, Emma saw several horses, one in each one of the stalls. Regina played around introducing each one of the horses to Emma but, Emma kept far away from them. God forbid one of them would bite her head off! Emma had no idea how the hell did Regina handle those animals every day. They were beats. They were huge, they were…

"And this one, right here, is Rocinante," Regina said petting the horse's face " He's my prized steed"

"This horse is yours?"

"Yes! Come and say hello"

"Nah, I'm good"

"He won't bite you"

"You don't know that"

"I do! Come on," Regina said "Come and say hello to Rocinante" 

"Do you promise he won't bite my hand off?"

"I promise"

Emma took a step closer to where Regina was and slowly stretched her hand to pet the horse’s head. But the moment Emma’s hand came in contact with the horse’s face, the animal neighed and Emma immediately pulled her hand away from the horse taking a step back, but Regina encouraged her to do it again. She looked at her with such a hopeful face that Emma summoned all of her courage to stretch her hand again towards the beast again. This time, Rocinante was a proper gentleman and let Emma pet him and it didn’t take long before Emma came a little be closer and use both of her hands to pet the animal. He was beautiful. A real magnificent animal. 

"I take that you don't ride?"

"Nope," Emma said still petting Rocinante.

"Well, I've planned us something, but we need horses to get there"

"Regina, I am not getting on top one of these things alone"

"Oh, I don't expect you to. You'll most likely fall down and die and we don't want that" Regina smirked. 

"Then what..."

"I was thinking... you could ride Rocinante with me?" Regina said "If you don't mind" 

"What?" I don't know, Regina"

"I know this is too soon to ask, but, do you trust me?"

"Yes!" Emma answered fast and without hesitation.

"Then ride with me"

"Okay!" Emma said smiling at Regina

Regina smiled back at Emma and moved to open the stall letting herself in. She gently pulled the horse out by the reins and saddled the horse. Emma watched the whole thing happening right in front of her eyes and to say she was scared of the animal was a euphemism. The horse looked so much bigger now that he was out and Emma started to get second thoughts about the whole riding thing. But then, Regina looked at her with such an easy smile that Emma felt all of her worries fade away. When she was done, Regina kissed the horse and pet him saying what a good boy he was and that certainly made Emma laugh. Regina looked at her again and Emma took a big breath in and decided to put on her brave girl face. She could do this. It wasn’t like she was going to ride the beast alone, Regina would be right there with her. She would be just fine!

"Ready?" Regina asked.

"Yep"

"Here, this will help you get on top of him," Regina said putting a small ladder on the left side of the horse "You are going to hold the rein and put one foot on the stirrup, and then cross your leg around it"

"Regina, I can't do this.."

"Yes, you can," Regina said "Trust me"

"Okay"

Emma failed the first two times, but she had to admit she was surprised by the patience of both Regina and Rocinante. The horse hardly moved. She wasn't sure if it was because Regina was there holding him still or because he truly was a gentle soul but on her third attempt, Emma succeeded in crossing her leg around the animal and sitting herself on top of him.

"I did it" Emma scream proudly looking down at Regina. 

"Yes, you did," Regina said smiling, and then went up the horse on her first attempt.

"Show off," Emma said.

Regina laughed at Emma's comment and then took the reins. She slowly maneuvered the horse and they started to move out of the stables. Regina let Emma get used to being on top of the horse, she didn't run with him and Emma felt herself getting calm and relaxed by the minute. She enjoyed the fresh air on her face, and the feeling of Regina's front slightly pressed on her back. They rode for a few minutes before entering the woods and then Emma saw a picnic set up on the floor when they arrived closer to a little waterfall.

"Oh my God, Regina," Emma said "It's beautiful"

"Thank you," Regina said, "I'm going to get down first, and then I'll help you, okay?"

"Okay"

Regina dissembled the horse and then hold the rains to keep Rocinante still. She instructed Emma on how to proceed but, she lost her balance when removing her feet from the stirrup and almost fell on the floor but Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist holding her still.

"Thanks," Emma said a little embarrassed.

"I got you," Regina said and winked "Go sit down on the blanket, I'm just going to tie-up Rocinante."

"Okay"

Emma sat down at the blanket looking at the beautiful picnic Regina prepared for them. There was a large blanket on the floor covered with delicious food all over it. The view was even more impressive. There was a lake with a small waterfall right in front of where they were. Emma didn't even know such a place existed in Storybrooke. Regina came back and sat down across from Emma. The wind was very cold, and Regina poured Emma a cup of steaming hot chocolate.

"Oh, this is so good," Emma said as she took a sip.

"Thank you. I had a feeling that you would like it"

"I do!" Emma said smiling "I didn't know there was a waterfall in here"

"Oh yeah. I was surprised when I first found out too, especially because it's inside my property"

"So, it's your waterfall?"

"Indeed"

"Nice," Emma said grabbing a sandwich " How was your day?"

"It was good. There was some paperwork that I needed to take care of, but, I finished just in time. What about yours?"

"It was good. Even though I spent most of my day wishing the watch hands would just move. I really wanted to come here and see you again"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Is it too soon to say that I missed you?"

"I hope not. I missed you too when I came home last night"

"Oh! You did?" Emma asked grinning. 

"I did," Regina said "I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss"

"I can't stop thinking about kissing you since New York"

"So I've been told." Regina said smiling "Are you going to do something about that?"

Emma put the mug down onto the blanket and moved closer to Regina. They locked eyes with each other and for a moment Emma was sure she forgot how to breathe. Regina had such intense eyes it was almost impossible to look away from them and then, Emma felt lips upon hers. Regina had closed the last bit of distance between them and captures her lips on a kiss. The kiss was slow and gentle at first but soon, tongues started to fight for dominance. Emma placed her arms around Regina’s waist and pulled her even closer to her. When they broke apart, Regina bit her lower lip and Emma couldn’t resist kissing her again only stopping when the need for air was too much for both of them. They smiled at one another in such a beautiful moment that Emma felt both angry and embarrassed when her stomach snored. Regina laughed out loud as Emma rolled her eyes at her stupid organ. Regina gave Emma another sandwich and they both ate their food with light conversation. After most of the food was consumed and the air started to get a little more chili, they collected everything from the floor and put it inside the bag Regina had brought out there earlier. They mounted Rocinante again but now, Emma was felt more at ease about the animal. 

When they arrived back at the stable, Emma dismounted the animal with grace even though she wouldn’t have minded Regina coming to her rescue again. She liked having her hands on her. Regina complimented Emma for it and that did make her feel a little proud of herself. She walked the horse back to his stall but then one of Regina’s employees show up to talk to her. Emma waited until they were done and soon, Regina was walking back to her wearing that beautiful smile that made Emma want to kiss her all over again.

"So, what did you think of your first ride"

"It was good. I particularly appreciate the teacher"

"Ah! Good to know" Regina said and winked "Do you think you would be up for another ride again?"

"With you? Yes!"

"And on top of your own horse?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna need more lessons before that" Emma laughed nervously. 

"Yes, that's true," Regina said "We are a riding center too. If you want to, I can give you more lessons"

"Really?"

"Yes, absolutely" 

"That would be pretty amazing, "Emma said with a smile "Do you want a ride back to town?"

"I drove my car here"

"Oh! Walk me to mine?"

"Sure"

"Have I told you how hot you look in that outfit?"

"No, you haven't"

"Well, lady, you look damn hot in your amazon outfit"

"Thank you, dear," Regina said and Emma saw Regina's cheek turn pink. 

"No, no, no. Thank you" Emma said with a wink "That's my car"

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to miss"

"Ha! I had a really great time today, Regina"

"Me too"

"When will I see you again?"

"Whenever you want"

"Oh good! I'll see you later then"

Regina laughed at Emma's little comment. True be told, Emma would most likely see Regina later again if she said yes. Emma took one step closer to Regina and pushed a lock of hair from her face putting it behind her ear. She leaned in and kiss Regina. Just a touch of their lips and when she pulled back, Regina was looking at her with such a beautiful smile that made her whole heart melt. 

"Call you later?"

"Yes, please"

"Okay. Don't be out here too long" Emma said walking around her car to open the door.

"I won't. There are just a few more things I need to take care of"

"Alright. I'll call you later"

"Bye, Emma"

"Bye, Regina"


	10. Getting Things Clear

Emma was at the Sheriff's station waiting for the food she had ordered over forty-five minutes ago to arrive. God, she was starving! Working on all the paperwork Mary Margaret sent her was truly exhausting. Emma hated doing paperwork, with all of her force, and unfortunately, there was only so much bribe she could force upon her more trusted deputy. Who happened to be the Mayor’s husband. And out on his rounds now, which was something Emma wanted to be doing. Emma sighed as she pulled another file from the pile and looked at it. She focused on reading it, so much that she got scared when a loud knock on the door echoed inside her tiny office.

"Hey," Ruby said by the door.

"Ruby. What are you doing here?"

"Lunch delivery"

"Oh!Thanks"

"You are welcome," Ruby said as she walked around Emma's desking placing the bag in front of Emma "I haven't seen you in a while"

"Yeah, I…Do you have some time now?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my break"

"I kinda need to talk to you"

"About what?"

"About us?"

"What about us?" Ruby asked sitting on Emma's desk.

"Do you…Do you have feelings for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do"

"I mean, do you like me, like me?"

Ruby hesitated before answering and then she looked down and Emma could only hear a small whispering saying: 

"Maybe"

"Ruby…"

"I know you don't feel the same way, yet, and it's fine. I'm happy with the way things are between us right now"

"Ruby I…You know I'm dating Regina, right?"

"Yes. But that won't last, Emma"

"Yes, it will. I really like her, Ruby"

"Are you sleeping with her?"

"No, Im not"

"Then how do you know you like her?"

"Because what I feel for her goes way beyond sex"

"Oh, and it doesn't with me?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Did you ever felt anything for me?"

"Of course I did"

"Then why wasn't enough?" Ruby said raising her voice at Emma.

"I don't know. I'm sorry"

"You are an asshole" Ruby screamed standing up "You used me, all these years, you just …"

Emma looked at Ruby and saw that her friend was sobbing. She felt sorry for her, deeply, she never meant to hurt her friend like that, it broke her heart just to look at her. But then Ruby started to take everything she could put her hands on and throw it in Emma’s direction. Emma was able to dodge most of the stuff only one or another hitting her arm. She walked closer to Ruby and wrapped her friends inside her arms whispering _I’m sorry_ in her ear while patting her hair. Ruby broke down in her arms, Emma could feel the tears soaking her shirt. She felt absolutely terrible right there and then. She felt like the worse person to ever exist. She felt selfish for doing this to Ruby for so long, for not realizing what was happening. She had no idea. She honestly believed that Ruby felt for her the same Emma herself felt for Ruby. It was just fun. Casual sex. They have never talked about feelings. Not once Emma had stayed the night or let Ruby stayed the night in her place. Maybe once or twice, but there was never a morning after to deal with. Not really. They never cuddle, or sweetly kissed each other. It was just skin. Contact. Sweaty sex. Most of their night activities took place after a night filled with alcohol or a particularly stressful day at work.

Ruby pulled Away from Emma’s embrace and as she looked deep into her eyes, Emma realized something. She realized all the little hints Ruby had dropped her over the years. The casual showing up at the station calling her out for dinner. Emma used to laugh at that and joke about Ruby been calling her out on a date. The nights at the Rabbit Hole where Ruby often covered her hand with hers. How she always asked Emma to dance when the music playing was slow. Emma always thought that was just a warm-up for heated sex later. There was the huge smile Ruby always shown her every time she stepped inside Granny’s that Emma always brushed off as the job of a waitress. Ruby was always available when Emma called her. Not a single time she told her he was busy and Emma couldn’t stop and think how many times was Ruby busy when she called her. And last but not least, there was their last kiss. The soft and tender kiss she gave Emma the day she and Elsa were leaving for New York. Emma was puzzled about that at the time, but soon she forgot all about it when she hit the road with Elsa. But it was there. It was all there she was just too blind to see it.

"I'm sorry," Emma said tearing up "I swear to you, Ruby I had no idea"

"I know"

"You are one of my best friends, Ruby. If I knew, I wouldn't let come this far. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I hoped you would realize one day."

"You should have told me"

"I was scared. I was scared you would end things. I thought…I thought that with time, you would love me back. And until that happens, I thought that what we had was enough."

"Im sorry, Ruby. I can't ever tell you this enough" Emma said "I am so sorry"

"I know you are," Ruby said back. 

"Do you think we can still be friends?" Emma asked. "I don't want to lose your friendship"

"Yes! But I need some time"

"Yes, of course"

"I should go. I have to go back to my shift"

"Are you going to be okay?" Emma asked. 

"Eventually, yes"

Ruby turned around and left the office as Emma let herself fell down onto the chair. Her heart was completely broken. She couldn’t believe what she had done to her friend, how stupid she was, how blind. There is a saying that goes _the worst blind is the one who doesn't want to see_ an Emma was definitely that worse blind. Ruby didn’t deserve that. She was nothing but a good friend to Emma throughout the years. Emma leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes but all she could see were images of Ruby crying in front of her. At that very moment, Emma made a wish. She wished for Ruby to find someone who was worthy of her. She wished she would find someone she couldn’t stay away from, someone who made her feel nervous and calm at the same time. Someone who made her feel butterflies flying uncontrollably in her belly every time she kissed her. Someone who made her laugh. Someone she couldn’t wait to tell her news. Someone who was the center of her attention, and most importantly, someone who made her happy. And when Emma opened her eyes, she smiled and shook her head as she realized something else. She had already found the one that could make her feel all of these things.


	11. Rabbit Hole

Emma couldn't wait for the clock to strike six. She looked at it intensely, hoping beyond hope her stare would make the pointers move faster. It didn't. And Emma was positively sure they were moving slower. In fact, she could swear one of them moved backward. Emma wanted, no, she needed for her shift to come to an end. She had plans tonight with Regina. She had called her up earlier asking her out for a few drinks at the Rabbit hole, Storybrooke's finest bar. After she hanged up the phone, the battle between Emma and the watch had started. So far, the watch was winning.

"You know you are gonna end up making a hole in the wall, don't you?" David asked looking at Emma.

"That watch is broken"

David looked down at his own watch and then at the wall and said:

"No, it isn't"

"It's not possible to be five thirty still. It's been five-thirty for two hours"

"Why are you so eager to go home?"

"Because I have plans tonight"

"With Regina?"

"Yep"

"So, things are going well between you two?"

"Yes, they are"

"Well, it's about damn time, Emma!"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked. 

"It's about time for you to get serious with someone else, Emma," David said "And I like Regina"

"Thanks. I like Regina too" Emma said "Oh and it's Sheriff Swan to you!"

"Oh, hilarious"

Emma smirked at David and then went back to stare at the watch. She had nothing else to do. Literally. Her paperwork was done. All of it. There were no incidents during her rounds. That was the most boring sheriff station ever. Which in a way, was good, as it meant all the citizens were safe. Emma crossed her arms on the desk and supported her head in them looking at the watch. She saw the pointers moving to complete one whole minute and then, she saw it coming back one second. She knew it. Time wanted to kill her.

"You know what, why don't you go home?" David said. 

"I still have twenty-seven minutes left"

"Emma, watching you stare at this watch is giving me the creeps," David said "It's a quiet day. Go home!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks, David"

Emma put on her jacket and left the station in a hurry, afraid a phone might ring and David had no other choice but to call her back. She found her bug parked right outside the Sheriff station and made quick work at driving home. She opened the door of the loft and realized Elsa wasn’t home yet which was good. She really did not need her friend to throw romantic remarks about her third date with Regina. They were going to the Rabbit Hole, for God's sake! That place was many things but romantic wasn’t one of them. Emma walked to the bathroom and took a long shower before starting to get ready for date number three. It was amazing how time had dragged itself out when she was at the station but now that she was home, time was running like a motherfucker as if she didn’t need time to get ready. Emma had agreed upon meeting Regina at the bar as she was going straight from work. She could hardly wait to see her again, her stomach was already doing that weird rollercoaster feeling just thinking about her. Emma gave one last final touch on her hair and then called the cab. They were drinking tonight so, there was no way in hell she would be driving.

She arrived at the Rabbit Hole with only ten minutes to spare. The place was still fairly empty but she knew it would pick up soon. She walked to the bar and sat down on the barstool, ordering a beer. She reached for her cellphone on the back pocket of her jeans and looked around social media while waiting for Regina to arrive. She had just taken a sip of her beer when she heard a deep husky voice in her ear, one that made her whole body shiver as she nearly choked on the beer.

"I see you started without me, Miss Swan"

"Regina!" Emma said and turned around, her jaw falling down at the sight of Regina "Jesus Christ, you look amazing"

"Why thank you," Regina said her cheeks slightly pink. 

"Seriously, Regina, what is that dress?"

"I'm glad you approved," Regina said and smiled beautifully at Emma" Shall we take a table?"

"Yes, absolutely"

Regina walked in front of Emma swaying her ass in an almost sinful way. Emma couldn't stop staring. Regina looked absolutely amazing in a short red leather dress and Emma was sure her brain would start to short-circuit any minute now. She knew Regina was doing that on purpose, walking so slow in front of her and putting on an extra sway at each step she took, but Emma was loving every second of that. She was provoking her. Seducing her. Teasing her. Emma felt a rush of wetness soak her panties and she truly hoped she wouldn't have to take matters into her own hands tonight.

"How about we start the night with some shots?" Reginas asked when she sat down. 

"Absolutely"

Emma called for the waiter and ordered the two shots of Tequila.

"How was your day?" Emma asked.

"Good, but busy. There is a lot of paperwork and I had to teach a lesson today. I'm going to interview a new instructor tomorrow"

"Oh! I didn't know you give riding lessons"

"I don't. I ride, but, teaching isn't exactly my thing. I prefer the paperwork and the horses caring, which is why I need to hire a new instructor"

"Oh! I wish I could recommend you someone but I don't know anyone in that field"

"It's okay," Regina said "I hope the interview I have tomorrow is successful" 

"It will be," Emma said smiling beamily at her. 

The waiter arrived at their table and placed one shot of tequila in front of each one of them.

"Do you want to do the traditional toast?" Regina asked.

"What's the traditional toast?"

"You don't know?"

"Nope"

"Well, follow my lead, Miss Swan," Regina said and winked at her. 

Regina then took the salt shaker from the table and put a small amount of it in the space on her purlicue. Emma did the same, mimicking Regina's every movement. Regina gave her one slice of the lemon and said:

"Arriba" Regina moved her glass up, and they clicked it "Abajo" Regina moved her glass lowered and the click it again "Al Centro" Regina moved her glass to the center and Emma followed clicking their glasses together "Y Adentro. Now we drink"

They drank their shots all at once. When Emma looked at Regina again, she was licking the salt and Emma did the same, sucking on the lemon later. She liked the combination, it did well on chasing the nasty taste of the tequila from her taste buds and seeing the smile on Regina’s face afterward, ah, that was truly priceless.

“I like that,” Emma said “I loved the toast thing”

“It’s fun, isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah,” Emma said “I liked the whole Spanish talking. Do you speak Spanish?”

“Just a little”

“It sounds sexy on your lips”

“Does it now?”

“Definitely” Emma smiled.

They ordered two other rounds and after the third shot, Emma started to feel light-headed. Regina, however, looked as if they were drinking water, completely unaffected. Either she was really good at pretending or the woman knew how to hold her liquor. Emma looked at Regina and watched her dancing to the music beat, her body moving from one side to the other. She was stunning. And Emma couldn’t wait to take her out to the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" Emma asked.

"Yes"

Regina rose from her seat and stretched out her hand for Emma to take it, which she did in a heartbeat. Regina pulled her to the dance floor, swaying her ass in front of Emma again. A piece of new music started and Regina started to move her body with it. She bit her lower lips and lift up her arms making Emma incapable of doing anything but stare at the beauty in front of her. She turned her back to Emma, her ass swaying dangerously close to her groin and Emma felt the second wave of wetness run down her panties. Finally, Emma remembered how to work her body and started to dance with Regina. She placed her hands on Regina’s hips and pulled her close to her body, the two of them swaying with her until the music change to a much slower bit. Regina turned around to face her and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck. They slowly moved with the music and Emma was even bold enough to capture Regina’s lips on a kiss while their body still moved to the sound of the music. Regina tested like tequila and when they broke apart, Regina gave her a half-drunk smile that made Emma laugh.

"You are quite the dancer, Miss Swan"

"I'm really not"

"Well, I think you are. And considering that my opinion is the only one that matters…"

"You are drunk, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Regina smirked.

Emma smiled and pulled Regina closer to her body. Her arms were around her waist, their breast pressed together one against the other. She could smell Regina’s perfume and it was inebriating. At that moment, Emma wasn’t sure which made her drunker, the tequila or Regina. All she knew was that she didn’t want that moment to end. It was perfect. Everything about it was. Regina leaned in and kissed her. Emma tasted the tequila on her breath again and she knew Regina was tasting the same on hers. When they broke apart, Regina smiled lazily at her and Emma there was nothing Emma could do but leaned in and kiss her again, just a quick one this time. The music changed into something more techno, and Emma wanted to murder the music person for breaking their moment.

"We should go back to our table," Emma said "Maybe get something to eat?"

"Good idea"

Emma intertwined her hand with Regina’s and pulled her back to their table. She called for the waitress and ordered French fries and onion rings. He asked them if they wanted another round but they both refused it. Honestly, Emma couldn’t take another round of tequila. The food arrived quickly and they consumed everything with light chat, mostly from Regina and the horses. She loved talking about her horses and Emma was fascinated by that. After they ate, Emma asked Regina for a round of pool where Regina claimed that some sort of bet had to be involved. They ended up deciding that whoever lost it would pay the bill. Emma felt sorry for Regina, she knew she didn’t stand a chance against her. She was amazing at pool. The only thing she didn’t count on was Regina using her body to distract her. Every single time Emma was about to make a good move, Regina would sway her ass in front of her or bent down onto the table in such a sexy way that made it hard for her to focus. At one particular moment, she even had the audacity to whisper how good her ass looked inside the jeans and Emma totally lost her shot. Emma lost the bet but she didn’t really mind that. She would happily lose every single time just to have Regina this close to her.

It was past two in the morning when Regina called out the night. Emma didn’t want to live, but, considering they were the only two other people inside the bar, Emma didn’t feel like she had much of a choice. She paid for the bill and gallantly helped Regina to put on her coat before heading outside.

"Did you drive here?" Regina asked.

"No, I took a cab"

"Me too. Do you want to share one back"

"Of course"

Emma fished her phone from the back pocket and called the only cab company Storybrooke had to offer. When she ended the call she saw Regina rubbing her arms to warm up. It was ridiculously cold, and Regina was wearing a very thin jacket. 

"Come here," Emma said.

"What?"

"I'll warm you"

Regina smiled and walked closer to Emma who wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Regina. She rubbed her arms up and down and then hugged her. They stayed like that out on the street until their cab arrived. Inside, they both sat on the back seat as Emma gave Regina’s address. Regina laid her head on Emma’s shoulder and ran her fingers up and down Emma’s arm. Emma wished she wasn’t wearing a coat. She wanted to feels Regina’s fingers on her skin. The cab arrived at the mansion quickly, too quickly for Emma’s liking. Regina rose and reached for her purse to pay for the ride but Emma stopped her saying that wasn’t necessary. Emma didn’t want to say goodnight and considering Regina’s hesitation to leave the cab, Emma could tell she didn’t want to end their night either. But eventually, Regina opened the door to leave the cab. Emma asked the cab driver to give her a few seconds and got out too.

"I had a wonderful time tonight," Emma said hanging by the door.

"Me too," Regina said back. 

"I don't wanna say goodbye yet," Emma said honestly. 

"Me neither," Regina said "Come inside with me, Emma!" 

"Yes!"


	12. Getting Physical

Emma paid for the cab and walked hand in hand with Regina to the mansion. She was a little bit nervous but also very excited. Regina was one step or two in front of Emma, swaying her ass in front of her in such a sexy way that Emma hardly contained herself when she harshly pulled Regina to her body and crushed their lips together in a kiss, the faint taste of alcohol still lingering in her breath. Gods she wanted this woman, she wanted to rip that red dress out of her body and claimed every single inch of skin with her tongue. Regina broke apart from Emma for a second and smiled at her biting her lower lip and Emma swore at that moment that there was no more beautiful woman in the world than Regina.

“Maybe we should get this…”

Regina started to say but Emma didn’t let her as she crushed their lips together again. A minute apart where her lips weren’t touching hers was too much for her to handle at that moment. They walked backwards to the door, Emma keeping a firm grip around Regina’s waist and bodies pressed close together. Regina’s back collided with the door in a loud thud, one that made Emma’s brain finally get out of the gut as she broke apart from Regina.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked “Shit, I’m sorry”

“I’m fine, Emma” Regina laughed “Come on, let get inside”

Regina opened her purse looking for the keys and cursed out loud when she didn’t find it. Emma laughed although she thought it was quite sexy the way Regina cursed and she couldn’t wait to hear her say those words again but this time for an entirely different reason. Regina found the keys and smiled lazily at Emma before opening the door. She pushed the door open and let herself in first, holding the door open for Emma to do the same which she did in a heartbeat. Regina closed the door and pulled Emma back to her by the belt, a movent that was so sexy that made a small pool down Emma’s panties. She crushed her body together with Regina, their kiss a little more hungry now. Emma pressed Regina’s body against the door scraped her teeth on Regina’s jaw and then down her neck, Regina moaned and Emma slowly moved her hands from Regina’s waist down to her ass, squeezing the flash that had tempted her all night long.

“Bedroom” Regina whispered.

“Lead the way” Emma said sucking her earlobe.

Emma pulled away from Regina and nearly came when she looked into her eyes. They were black with desire and Emma knew her green orbs weren’t much different. Regina looked like a right mess right now, her hair was tousled and lipstick spread all over her lips. She was simply beautiful. Regina held her hand and pulled her up the stairs with her. They reached the bedroom and Regina turned around to Emma, already pushing the jacket off her body. Emma helped and the moment the material was tossed to the floor their lips met again. Regina’s hands traveled to Emma’s breast, squeezing the orbs roughly in a way that made Emma shameless moaned inside her mouth, Emma pulled away from Regina and turned her around, opening the zip on the back of her dress. She needed her. She needed to see her, she needed all of her in contact with her skin. She pushed the dress off Regina’s shoulder and it fell softly on the floor around Regina’s feet. Regina took one step forward and then another before turning around to face Emma. She felt her breath get caught in her throat at the sight of Regina in her underwear in front of her. She was absolutely stunning. Breathtaking. Beautiful.

“Aren’t you going to strip, Miss Swan?” Regina asked in a low husky voice.

“Why don’t you undress me?” Emma challenged.

Regina bit her lower lips and in a slow catwalk style, moved closer to Emma. She walked around her running her nails on her stomach as she goes, stopping right behind her. She pushed Emma’s hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck while running her nails down Emma’s arms. Emma felt her whole body shivered and her breath getting faster. It was almost difficult to breathe. Regina pulled Emma’s shirt up and then opened her bra, tossing the fabric on the floor. She grabbed Emma’s breast and squeezed them while running tongue on the side of Emma’s neck. She pinched Emma’s nipple and Emma felt her legs trembled. She moaned and let her body fall down onto Regina, feeling like she could fall without her support. Regina sucked her neck with a little more force now and Emma knew she would end up leaving a mark there but she couldn’t bring herself to care about it right now. She wanted this. She wanted Regina to mark her.

Regina’s hands traveled down Emma’s stomach all the way down to her jeans. She opened the belt and tossed it away before opening the jeans and putting her hand inside of it. Emma moaned and let even more of her weight fall onto Regina, who used only one arm to support Emma against her body.

“My, My Miss Swan,” Regina whispered in her ear “You are dripping”

“Yes!” Emma moaned already moving against Regina’s hand.

“How long did you want me?” Regina whispered.

“Since the day I kissed you in New York”

“That long, dear?”

“Yes!” Emma moaned again “Please, Regina. Take me to bed”

“How long have you been this wet for me?”

“Of fuck!” Emma said when Regina’s finger brushed against her clit “Since I saw you in that dress in the bar”

“Oh!” Regina said, “And what would you do about it if I haven’t invited you inside?”

“Fuck, Regina,” Emma moaned again “Please, take me to bed”

“Answer me!”

“I would have gone home and touch myself thinking about you”

“Have you ever touched yourself thinking about me?”

“Yes!”

“Lay in bed”

Regina pulled away from Emma who let out a small sob at the sudden loss of contact with Regina’s body. She turned around to look at Regina and the look on her face turned her into a good girl as she did exactly what Regina told her to do. Emma walked to the bed and took off her boots before laying in the center of the mattress. Regina kneeled between her legs and pulled her jeans off of her and then her panties. Emma was completely bared in front of her. Regina lifted Emma’s leg over her shoulder and kissed her inner thigh, slowly moving her lips to Emma’s center. Emma felt herself getting ridiculously wet at each stroke of tongue Regina left on her skin. Regina finally reached Emma’s pussy and opened it with her fingers, giving Emma a lick from entrance to clit that made her back arched on the bed.

“You are delicious, Miss Swan”

“Fuck, Regina!”

Regina smiled up at her and then licked her pussy again, but this time, she moved up Emma’s body, licking her stomach and then capturing her nipple inside her mouth. She licked and sucked Emma’s breast while massaging the other, making Emma’s clit hurt painfully in need of attention. When she was done with one breast, Regina moved to the other and gave it the same attention, sending even more waves of pleasure down Emma’s core. Emma felt like she could die if Regina didn’t touch her down there soon. Regina’s knee brushed against Emma’s pussy and Emma pushed her body down, rubbing herself on Regina’s knee but the moment Emma found good friction, Regina moved the knee and kept on kissing her way up Emma’s body.

“Regina, please” Emma bagged “Please, I need more”

But Regina paid no attention to her. She found Emma’s neck and assaulted the flesh there before capturing Emma’s lips. Emma’s hands found Regina’s ass and she squeezed the flesh, digging her short nails onto her skin. Regina moaned inside her mouth and lightly bit her lower lip. Emma reached behind Regina’s back and unhooked her bra, their lips only breaking apart long enough for Emma to pulled the material off Regina’s breast. Regina lowered herself to Emma’s lips again, but this time her pussy made contact with Emma’s thigh and Emma could feel just how wet Regina was through the thin fabric of her panties.

“Oh, fuck” Emma moaned “You are so wet”

“Yes, I am”

“How long have you been wet for me?” Emma asked.

“Ever since I touched myself in the shower thinking about seen you tonight”

Emma crashed her lips with Regina again, but this time, she held her by the ass, and in one switch motion, she topped her. Regina’s eyes were wide looking at her and Emma took the opportunity to shove her hand down her panties, feeling Regina for the first time.

“You are so fucking wet,” Emma said.

“Oh God, Emma” Regina moaned “Fuck me”

Emma moved down Regina’s body and kneeled between her legs. She pulled Regina’s panties off her body feeling almost dizzy when Regina’s smell invaded her. Regina opened her legs and Emma wasted no time lowering herself between them. She opened Regina with her hands and licked her, tasting her. Regina tasted amazing, and Emma wanted more and more of her juices in her mouth. Emma penetrated Regina with her tongue and then used her thumb to stroke her clit. Regina moaned and gasped for air and rubbed her pussy on Emma’s face.

“Harder” Regina bagged.

Emma pushed two fingers inside her and pumped in and out of her while using her tongue to tease Regina’s clit alternating between stroking and sucking. Regina moved with her, her body in perfect sync with Emma’s movement.

“Oh fuck, Emma, don’t stop”

Emma increased her speed pumping in and out of Regina and sucked her a little bit harder until she felt Regina’s walls closing in around her fingers and then a rush of wetness running down her finger. Emma pulled her fingers from inside Regina and then licked her clean, not wanting to waste a single drop of Regina’s cum.

“Emma, stop” Regina gasped “I can't take it anymore”

“Are you sure?” Emma asked.

“Yes!” Regina breathed out “That was fucking amazing”

“I know”

“Don’t get cocky” Regina laughed.

“Can’t! Sorry” Emma said cheekily.

Emma moved up and lay down next to Regina and kissed her. Their lips moved together as Regina tasted herself on Emma’s lips. Regina moved her hand down between Emma’s legs and stroked her clit making it impossible for Emma to focus on anything but. Regina gently pushed Emma onto the bed and moved to top her. Her kisses traveled south, her neck, breasts, stomach, and then, her pussy.

“Spread for me, Miss Swan”

“Oh, God” Emma gasped.

“Not quite” Regina winked at her.

Emma opened her legs and Regina lowered herself between Emma’s legs. She easily pushed two fingers inside Emma and covered her clit with her mouth. She moved in and out of Emma and then replaced her tongue for her thumb, flickering Emma’s clits while pumping her fingers deep inside her. Emma felt like she would die of ecstasy. She wanted to hold on a little while longer, she wanted to feel Regina inside her but she was so horny and desperate to release that it was almost painful. Emma felt that familiar feeling build inside her stomach and two seconds later she came, screaming Regina’s name.

Emma didn’t know how long she was out. All she remembered was Regina inside her and then the feeling of pure bliss and then nothing. It was like her soul had disconnected from her body, she couldn’t move or talk she could only feel a pure state of bliss.

“Welcome back,” Emma heard Regina’s voice say next to her.

“Hi” Emma breathed out “That was…that was…”

“Mind-blowing?” Regina suggested.

“Don’t be cocky” Emma said repeating Regina’s words.

“Cant. Sorry!” Regina said back.

Regina moved closer to Emma and laid her head between her breast. Emma ran her fingers on Regina’s hair and a minute later, she felt Regina’s body get heavier and her breathing lighter. She had fallen asleep on top of her. Emma smiled and as quietly as she could she used her feet to kick the sheets up and covered them. It didn’t take long before Emma let the feel of bliss wash over her again and soon, she was fast asleep.


	13. Blissful Morning

Emma slowly opened her eyes noticing that she wasn’t in her own bedroom. It took her brain a minute or two before the events of the night before rushed through her mind, every touch, every kiss, every moan. Emma smiled and stretched her body, feeling the muscle of her inner thighs a bit sore and slightly sticky. God, how she loved that feeling. She turned around in bed and saw Regina still sleeping right next to her. How was it possible that woman looked absolutely stunning even in her sleep? She was beautiful.

Emma brought her hand to Regina’s face and gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Regina stirred but didn’t wake so, Emma took the opportunity to watch her sleep but it was nearly impossible for her to be this close to Regina without touching her. Emma gently traced her thumb on Regina’s face and lingered a little longer on the scar Regina had above her lip. She was so curious about that. How did Regina get that scar? When did it happen? And how the hell she managed to look even sexier because of it?

"That tickles," Regina said sleepily.

"Sorry," Emma said and pecked her lips "Good morning"

"Good Morning," Regina said and stirred in bed.

"How did you get that?" Emma asked running her finger on her scar again.

"That…" Regina said kissing Emma's finger "I got that when I was ten. I fell from my horse and hit my face in a rock. It was pretty bad"

"Oh"

"I hate it for the longest time, especially in my teens"

"You shouldn't. It's sexy as hell"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Absolutely," Emma said and came closer to run, running the tip of her tongue in it.

"You are ridiculous," Regina said laughing.

"How did you even went back to ride? I'd be scared for life"

"That's exactly why I did it. It was the only way to conquer my fear. Go back up in a horse and ride. It took me the longest time, but, eventually, I did it"

"You are braver than I am, lady"

"Oh, I doubt that"

"You are. Those beasts are scary"

"You should go to the stables more often. I can give you some private lessons" Regina said and smiled seductively at Emma.

"Oh yeah?" Emma asked already moving to top Regina.

"Definitely," Regina said smiling up at her. 

Emma captured Regina’s lips on a kiss, ignoring the morning breath and all that jazz. She ran her hand up Regina’s thigh under the sheets and stopped when her fingers found Regina’s warm and already wet pussy. Emma flicked her clit, making Regina moan inside her mouth. Regina’s nails scratched Emma’s back all the way down to her ass where Regina sank her nails on the soft flesh. Now it was Emma’s time to moan inside the kiss. She moved between Regina’s legs a little faster and the closer Regina came to orgasming the deeper she sunk her nails on Emma’s ass. She knew they would hurt later, but Emma couldn’t bring herself t care. Regina broke the kiss tilting her head back and eyes shut. Emma knew she was close. Her lips found Regina’s earlobe and she sucked the delicate skin on her lips and whispered _Come for me_ on Regina’s ear. Regina did just that. Her body tensed up under Emma the second she whispered those words and the way she moaned her name when she was coming felt like the sweetest kind of music to Emma’s ear.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Regina said out of breath.

“Blissful Morning, hun?” Emma said cheekily.

“Indeed” Regina laughed “And if you follow me to the shower I’ll show you just how blissful it can be for you”

Regina gently pushed Emma off of her and rose from the bed. Emma groaned when Regina suddenly left the bed, but the sight of her bare ass walking to the bathroom certainly make up for it. She looked like a goddess in all her glory. Emma pushed the sheets off her body and followed Regina to the bathroom. When she walked in, Regina was already under the water, steam fogging up the mirror. Emma opened the shower box and let herself in. Regina pulled her under the warm water with her and kissed her lips, her hands traveling up and down Emma’s wet body. She pushed Emma against the wall. Her back collided with the cold tile making Emma whined only for a second. Regina assaulted her neck, sucking droplets of water while her fingers buried inside of her. She moved inside Emma, slowly at first and then increasing the speed. Emma unconsciously moved with her, opening her legs to give Regina more space. Regina lowered her head and captured one of Emma’s hard nipple inside her mouth while never stopping moving inside her. Having Regina like that was so good. Emma loved the feeling of been fill by Regina. She loved how Regina could make her shiver even under the hot shower. How she made her toes curled and her belly tighten when she finally reached her peak and came with Regina deep inside her.

Regina held her while Emma let all of the aftershocks of her orgasm wash over her. Emma didn’t know how long she was out, maybe it was seconds, maybe it was minutes. But when she came back, Regina was supporting her against the wall with her body and Emma was genuinely scared of falling if Regina let go of her. Her legs were trembling, in the best way possible. It took her a minute or two to regain control of herself again, but when she finally did, Emma smiled and helped Regina soaping her body. And then Regina helped her. By the time they were done helping each other, the water was already running cold.

They finished the shower and walked back to the bedroom. While Regina walked into the closet, Emma collected her discarded clothes from the floor. If it was up to her, she would fall right back into bed with Regina. She finished putting her garments and sat down on the bed to put on her boots when Regina walked out. She had yoga pants and a white tank top that did a very poor job hiding her nipples. God, she was already turned on and she just had Regina in the shower. Emma shook her head and finished putting on her boots while Regina brushed her hair.

“Can I make you breakfast?” Emma asked.

“Shouldn’t I be the one offering you that?”

“Probably,” Emma said “But you’ll soon find out that breakfast is pretty much the only thing I can cook”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, you are screwed” Emma laughed.

“Well, good thing I know how to cook”

“Yep! And you’ll feed me, right?”

“If you play your cards right,” Regina laughed “Come here!”

Emma walked to Where Regina was and they kissed each other again. She lowered her hands to Regina’s ass and squeezed it, which made Regina bit her lower lip. God, how Emma loved feeling Regina against her. Her lips were so soft, her body so warm, she fitted so well inside her arms. Regina’s arms were around Emma’s neck, her fingers playing with the hairs on her neck and the feeling of it both tickled and shivered Emma’s whole body. That moment was perfect. Until Emma’s stomach ruined it, groaning out loud, protesting for food.

“Oh Dear,” Regina said laughed “Maybe we should put some food in you”

“Oh, God! Emma said embarrassed “Sorry about that”

“Don’t worry about it”

“So, breakfast” Emma said, “Can I make it?”

“Knock yourself out, dear”

“Cool,” Emma said and started to walk “Are you coming?”

“Aren’t you the one cooking?”

“Yeah, but I kinda need you to tell me where everything is”

“Oh, right! Let's go then”

They walked together to the kitchen where Regina took out everything Emma asked for and then, she walked out of the kitchen. She came back one minute or so later and sat down on the island opening the newspaper. Emma laughed and joked about Regina being an old lady, because, who the hell stills read newspaper made of paper? Regina did not appreciate the joke and glared at her, a look that was supposed to be intimidating but only served to make Emma horny. Regina read the newspaper while Emma cooked the eggs and bacon and put the coffee machine to work.

“There is nothing in this paper,” Regina said.

“Are you reading The Mirror?”

“Yes!” Regina said “The cover is about two birds the animal shelter rescued. How is that a cover story?”

“Oh” Emma laughed “Yeah, but to be fair, nothing really happens in town. I should know, I’m the Sheriff”

“Well, that’s one thing to be grateful for, I suppose”

“It sure is,” Emma said and walked to Regina with a plate “Here!”

Emma placed the plate in front of Regina and waited for her reaction. Regina looked at the dish and then smiled up at Emma.

“That’s adorable,” Regina said “Thank you”

“You are very welcome”

Emma had taken the opportunity while Regina was reading to make something fun and adorable at the same time. She broke a few pieces of bacon and made a heart shape on the plate, putting the eggs in the middle. She burned one or two fingertips while breaking the hot bacon but the look on Regina’s face was worth it.

“This is really good,” Regina said.

“Told ya! I’m awesome at breakfast making” Emma said and winked at her.

Emma fetched a cup of coffee for Regina before making her own plate and sit down. They had their breakfast while talking about nothing in particular. Emma told Regina what an amazing dancer she was and Regina blushed a little at that. She couldn’t wait to take her out to dance again. When they finished eating, Regina started to put everything inside the dishwasher. Emma came behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and sucking her earlobe in her mouth. Regina moaned and let the weight of her body fall onto Emma. Regina dropped her head to the side on Emma’s shoulder while Emma sucked the dedicated flash. Emma then turned Regina around and kissed her lips before lowering her body a little and lifting Regina up in her arms.

“Emma! What the hell are you doing?” Regina asked breaking the kiss.

“Relax. You are light as a feather” Emma said putting Regina on top of the kitchen counter

“Did you really just lifted me up?”

“Yep”

“You know, this straighten of yours could come in handing sometimes”

“Oh! What kinky bedroom activities are you thinking of?”

“The kind that makes you move things around In the garage”

“Not funny, Mills”

“Really?” Regina said laughing, “I thought it was hilarious”

Emma rolled her eyes playfully and kissed Regina again. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and brought her closer. Their kiss grew hungry, hands more demanding running all over each other’s body. Things were hitting up and Emma was about to grab Regina again and take her to the bedroom when something started to buzz in the kitchen.

“I think your ass is ringing,” Regina said.

“Ugh,” Emma said and fished the phone from her pocket “ It’s the station. Damn it.”

Emma took the phone from the back pocket and answered it. She sighed as she listened to David apologizing for calling her in. She should have just let the damn thing ring. She looked at Regina still sat on the counter and felt her heart squeeze inside her chest. All Emma wanted to do was to lift her up and carry her to the bedroom, but that was not going to happen now. She turned off the phone and looked guiltily at Regina.

“You have to go?” Regina asked softly.

“I’m sorry. I do. Something came up”

“And you say nothing happens in town”

“It doesn’t. Nothing major anyway. But David can't leave the station and Leroy is drunk again”

“Leroy?”

“Yeah, you’ll meet him, don’t worry,” Emma said, “Walk me to the door?”

“Of course”

Regina jumped from the counter and held Emma’s hand, walking her to the door. They kissed goodbye and Emma felt that pain squeeze her chest again as she walked away. She didn’t want to let go of Regina. God, how could she be this far gone for this woman already? Emma’s phone buzzed again and she rolled her eyes thinking it was David but it was actually Regina. She was still parked in front of the house when she taped to open the text ‘ _I didn’t have the chance to say how much I loved last night and this morning. I hope I’ll see you soon’_ it read. Emma smiled and told Regina the same and promised to call her later. She had the night shift and she couldn’t wait to spend most of it talking on the phone with the woman who had captured her heart.


	14. How to ask a girl to be your girlfriend?

"That's ridiculous," Emma said.

"No, it isn't. It's romantic" Elsa said.

"Elsa, I am not going to write her a poem. I can't even write our grocery list properly"

"Fine. How about…roses on the floor all the way up to her bedroom?"

"And how the hell am I supposed to get inside her house?"

"You could ask her?"

"It's supposed to be unexpected"

"Well..there is that"

"But I like the roses idea. I'll send her a bouquet this afternoon inviting her for dinner"

"Oh, how about you put a ring on her dessert?" Elsa asked, her voice full of enjoyment. 

" A ring? Elsa, I am not asking her to marry me!"

"I'm just trying to help"

"You are failing"

"At least I have ideas"

"Haha, hilarious," Emma said "Anyways, I have to go. I'll stop by the flower shop before I head to the station"

Emma rose from the chair she was sat on in the kitchen and walked to the door. She put on her jacket and made sure her phone was in the back pocket before opening the door and leave the loft. Flowers! That was a good idea. She needed to get Regina flowers. Emma drove to, literally, the only flower shop in all of Storybrooke and bought Regina a beautiful bouquet of red roses. She really hoped Regina liked red roses. She asked Maurice for a card and wrote ' _Have dinner with me tonight?'_ on it before putting it inside the little envelope. She paid for the flowers and made sure Maurice understand that the flowers were to be delivered by lunchtime at the stables. She even used her best Sheriff’s voice when doing so. After everything was arranged, Emma drove to the Sheriff's station to start her morning shift. One she was already five minutes late for.

"Morning Sheriff"

"Hey, David. Everything okay?"

"Yep!" David said "All good"

"How was the night shift last night?" Emma asked. 

"Had to break up a fight at the Rabbit hole"

"Leroy?" Emma rolled her eyes. 

"Ruby"

"What?"

"Hey Emma," A voice said behind her.

"Ruby!" Emma said as she turned around to the cells "What happened?"

"Got a little too much to drink," Ruby said, her voice sounding hangover. 

"She hopped to the bar and try to hit the bartender," David said. 

"He wouldn't serve me a drink. How long do I have to stay here?" Ruby asked. 

"That's up to the Sheriff now," David said.

"Let her go," Emma said looking at David.

"Thanks, Ems" Ruby smiled. 

"Are you sure?" David asked.

"Yeah, let her go," Emma said. 

David rose from his chair, grabbing the cell key from his desk. He walked the short distance and opened the cell gate to let Ruby go. She smiled and thanked him, saying the same to Emma before leaving the station. David’s shift ended at the same time and he walked away too. Emma walked to her small office and sat down on the chair. Ruby popped into her mind and she couldn’t help but wonder, what the hell had happened. It wasn’t unlike Ruby to get a little too much to drink and have a fight, but she had never ended up spending the night at the station for it. Maybe it was because Emma was always with her when she had one of those moods. Emma bit her lower lip and shook her head. Enough about Ruby! Emma looked at her desk and saw the ridiculous amount of paperwork David had left on her desk. That bastard! Couldn’t he use the calm night to take a file or two? Emma turned on the computer and pick up a file from the pile. By the time the computer was good to go, Emma had already read two files cover from the cover. God, she really needed the budget to update the Sheriff’s station computers. You think that having the Mayor’s husband as her deputy would make that damn woman a little more generous towards the department, but nope! If anything, Emma was sure her numbers were getting smaller by the year.

It was past lunchtime by the time Emma had finished working on the last file. Emma stretched her body on the chair, feeling her limbs pop and crack. God, she was hungry. No scratch that, she was starved! And craving a grilled cheese. And onion rings. Emma grabbed her jacket and put it on when her cell phone rang on the desk. She looked at the screen and smiled when she saw Regina’s name flashing.

"Hi there, gorgeous" Emma said when she answered the phone.

"Ah, that's a good greeting," Regina said on the other side of the line.

"Anything for my beautiful lady"

"Your?"

"I mean, you know, not mine, I, I…"

"Breath, Emma" Regna said laughing. "Thank you, for the roses. They are beautiful"

"Did you liked them?" Emma asked. 

"Yes!" Regina said "They are perfect. I loved them" 

"Good" Emma smiled "So, dinner? Tonight?"

"Yes. I'm off at five. Do you want to pick me up or meet up?"

"I'll pick you up. I'm working till seven. How about seven-thirty?"

"Sounds great. Where are you taking me?" Regina asked. 

"Somewhere nice"

"Oh! Do I need to dress up?"

"When are you not dress up?"

"I hope that's your way of saying you appreciate my style, Miss Swan"

"Of course I do. You always look very beautiful, Regina."

"That's more like it. Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you tonight"

"That you will. Bye, Regina"

"Bye Emma"

Emma turned off the phone and put it on inside her jacket pocket. She walked out of the Sheriff's station and drove to Granny’s going straight to the counter. She placed her grilled cheese and onion rings order, asking it to go. She looked around the diner and noticed Ruby wasn’t working that morning. Thank God for that! Emma read the report David had filled on her last night and the fight in the bar, was so, so much more than that. Emma was going to let this one slide and she really hoped Ruby wouldn’t get in that kind of trouble again. She turned back to the counter and sat down, looking at her phone while waiting for the food. By the time Emma arrived back at the station with the golden goodies, she barely had time to process the taste. She was really hungry and pretty much just shoved everything inside her mouth. When Emma finished eating, she decided to do her rounds. It wasn’t really on her shift today to do rounds but all of her paperwork was done and she literally had nothing else to do. While driving around town, Emma realized she had never taken her rounds all the way to where Regina’s stable was located. Hun! How curious! The stables were part of Storybrooke and therefore, Emma should definitely include the stables on her rounds in the future. If a beautiful brunette, she was currently interested in, happened to work there, that was just her damn luck.

Emma bit her lower lip as she thought about how to ask what she wanted to ask Regina tonight. She wanted her to be her girlfriend. She wanted to ask her to be her girlfriend. It had been so long since Emma had been in a serious relationship. Not after Lily and all that…No! Emma was not thinking about Lily! Not today! Nevertheless, it had been quite some time since the last time Emma had asked anyone to be her girlfriend and she was completely unsure of what to do. What was she supposed to do even? How was she supposed to ask a woman like Regina that? God, what if she screwed this whole thing up? And what about Regina? What if she didn't want a committed relationship? God, that would break Emma’s heart! She couldn’t have the type of relationship she had with Ruby with Regina. There was just no way she could do that! She liked Regina so much already. She treasured her. She wanted her to hers and only hers. Emma breathed in and try to calm her nerves down. She had no idea how she was going to do this, but tonight she would ask Regina to be hers and hers only.

When Emma finished her rounds she drove back to the station and tried to kill the last two hours she had left before going out to pick up Regina. She went to the station bathroom and started to look a bit more presentable for her date tonight. Her hair still looked good, the curls were still holding and Emma made a mental note to thank Elsa and ask for the hair product she used on her hair that morning. Emma pushed the hair back and washed her face before starting to put on light make up. Just foundation and extra mascara. And a touch of blush to bring some color to her face. She pulled her hair back and take a good look at herself. She looked good. When she left the bathroom, the clock marked seven pm. Her shift was over and the night shift deputy had just arrived. Emma grabbed her jacket, phone, and keys and left the station driving straight to Regina’s mansion. She was nervous again but tried to replace the feeling with confidence. Regina liked her. She had nothing to worry about.

“Miss Swan” Regina said when she opened the door “You are here earlier”

“Yes! I’m trying to impress you” Emma smiled.

“Well, you have succeeded”

“God, you look beautiful, Regina,” Emma said “ I feel undress”

“You look beautiful,” Regina said “And thank you”

“Are you ready or do you need a little more time?”

“No, I’m ready,” Regina said “Let me just get my purse”

Regina grabbed her purse from the sideboard and closed the door. Emma took her hand between hers and intertwined their fingers together as they walked to the bug. Emma was nervous! She could feel her palms getting sweaty and for a moment she was grateful it was so cold they were both wearing gloves. Emma opened the bug’s door for Regina and once she was safe inside the car, Emma walked around it and let herself in. Emma’s grip on the steering wheel was tight, she wanted to say something but she couldn’t. Why was this so hard? She looked at Regina and thought that maybe she should go with Elsa’s idea of putting a ring on her dessert. Was it too late now to buy her one? You can give your girlfriend a ring, right? Emma was so lost in thoughts that didn’t realize she was quiet the whole drive.

“Is everything okay?” Regina asked.

“Yep! Why you ask?”

“You are awfully quiet”

“Am I?” Emma asked “Sorry! So, did you liked the flowers?”

“Yes, they were stunning,” Regina said smiling.

“Not as stunning as you” Emma grinned.

“So flattering,” Regina said, “Are you hoping to get lucky tonight?”

“What if I am?” Emma asked.

“Well dear, I would say you are on the right track” Regina winked at her.

Emma parked the bug in front of the restaurant. A little Italian place that truly was a hidden gem in Storybrooke. The food there was absolutely delicious. She held Regina’s hand again and they made their way inside the restaurant. The waiter showed them to their table, but Emma took his place on pulling the chair for Regina to sit.

"That's very gallant of you, Miss Swan"

"Only the best for you," Emma said with a wink.

"So, what's the occasion?"

"What you mean?"

"Flowers, dinner" Regina said with a mischievous smile "What are you planning?"

"Ah…Nothing. I'm just, I'm just being nice"

"That's all?"

"Yep!"

Emma bit her lower lips and felt herself getting even more nervous. Why did she tell Regina it was nothing? It wasn't "nothing" if anything, tonight was everything! Maybe she didn’t have to say anything. Maybe they could just fall into a relationship without neither one of them ever having to say the words until the day Emma had to say something, like asking Regina to marry her without never asking her to be her girlfriend first. It would actually be a funny story to tell their kids! Kids? What the fuck? Emma’s eyes widened at the thought that just crossed her mind and for a moment she felt like she couldn't breathe. Emma felt herself panic and it must have shown all over her face because Regina looked at her with a concerned expression when she asked:

"Emma? Are you okay?"

"Yep!"

"Emma, What's wrong? You are acting strange!"

"No, I'm not," Emma said quickly. 

"Yes, you are. And you look terrified."

"I just…I just couldn't remember if I locked the cell earlier"

"Emma…"

The waiter arrived interrupting them and Emma was so very grateful to the guy. He took his sweet time to tell the night's special and Emma took the opportunity to put herself together. They placed their orders and when the man left, Emma changed the subject, asking about her day at work. Regina told her about the interview marathon she had and how much she liked a guy named Robin. She was going to hire him to work with her at the stable. Emma listened to Regina but kept her mouth shut the whole night. She didn’t know what was happening to her, she was genuinely afraid to say something stupid that would make Regina run for the hills and so, she figured spent the rest of the dinner in silence was her best move. It wasn’t. Regina asked Emma about her day and Emma could only say _“it was fine”_ and then they fell into an awkward silence. When they finished their meal, Emma asked Regina if she wanted dessert but Regina quickly refused. She paid for the bill and they left the restaurant. Things didn’t get much better inside the bug. Emma still couldn’t say anything and Regina didn’t bother. Emma couldn’t blame her. Emma was about to drive Regina back home when an idea popped in her mind, so, she took a turn instead of going straight, driving straight to the marines.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked.

"I thought we could take a walk"

"O-Okay"

Emma drove a little bit more and parked the car in front of the marines. They left the bug and walked side by side on the bridge. Emma didn’t dare to take Regina’s hand. They walked in silence, the cold wind of the night making smoke come out of their breaths. Regina walked away from Emma, to one of the fences and looked out the sea. Emma walked behind her and stopped right next to her.

"Emma, what's going on? And don't say it's nothing!"

"I…I'm sorry. It's just that, I've been meaning to ask you something and I have no idea how, because it's been a while since I've last done this and I don't know how to, and I know this isn't exactly the best place to do that, it should be something romantic, maybe I should have just listened to Elsa and broke into your place and.."

"Emma! You are babbling"

"Right!"

"Whatever it is that you want to ask me, just…ask"

"Okay!" Emma said and bend down to one knee, taking Regina's hand "Regina Mills, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, you idiot," Regina said slapping Emma's shoulder.

"Ouch!" Emma said getting up "That's not the answer I was looking for"

"I thought you were breaking up with me or something."

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"You've been acting weird all night. You hardly talked during dinner, you were completely silent on the drive here and you didn't even hold my hand when we started to walk"

"I was nervous. I was trying to figure out a way to ask you"

"Well, your way suck! I thought you were dumping me"

"I'm sorry," Emma said embarrassed moving closer to hug Regina "I did say it should be something romantic"

"You were babbling, I could hardly make up the words you were saying," Regina said as she hugged Emma back.

"Sorry!" Emma said as she pulled away a little to look into Regina's eyes "So, what you say?"

"About what?"

"Regina!"

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" Regina said smiling "Your idiot"

"That's an abusive relationship, right there. Just saying" Emma said grinning.

"Oh, shut up and kiss me already"

"Yes, ma'am"

Emma leaned in and captured Regina’s lips on a kiss, wrapping her arms around her waits to pull her even close to her body. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and kissed her back. They broke apart shortly after, both breathing heavy and smiling at each other.

"It's so beautiful out here," Regina said.

"Yeah, it is," Emma said looking at Regina who smiled back at her.

"Is this our place now?" Regin asked.

"Yep! And right there it's our bench" Emma said pointing at the bench they had their first kiss.

"You sure you don't mind sharing your secret place?"

"I don't mind sharing anything with you, Regina"

Regina smiled and looked out the sea again, dropping her weight onto Emma's front. Emma had her arms strongly wrapped around her, she kissed her hair breathing in that wonderful apple shampoo Regina was so fond of. They stay out there in each other's arms looking out the beautiful dark sea in front of them when Emma realized that the thoughts she had earlier, weren't scary at all. They were exactly what she wanted for her life. She wanted a future, with Regina.


	15. Fuzzy Feelings

Emma was so ridiculously happy that she could hardly contain herself. Everything was going simply amazing with Regina. She was her girlfriend now. Emma had a girlfriend. A girlfriend she was crazy about. And that she couldn’t stop calling her girlfriend. Every second of the day she spent with Regina made her fall a little bit more for her. Emma never thought it was really possible to feel this way about another person and yet, here she was. Walking on the clouds. Which was curious considering that Emma didn’t even know she wanted that until she met Regina. Until that cold night in New York City where a mysterious brunette caught her eyes. The brunette was now her girlfriend and Emma couldn’t even begin to comprehend just how lucky she was.

Emma was in a hurry driving to the stables. She had called Regina earlier that day and asked her out on a lunch date. Unfortunately, Regina was having a busy day at work and so, Emma suggested that they meet up at the stables. She was doing her rounds that morning and she decided to officially include Regina’s stable in her coverage area. Was it too far away from the city? Nah! Nothing is ever really far when you have a car, Emma reasoned. Besides, she was about to have her lunch break in about half an hour anyway, so, no harm is done. Right now, she was both doing her job as a Sheriff and about to have her lunch break and a payroll worker.

Emma parked the Sheriff’s Department cruiser and picked up the bag from Granny’s from the passage seat. She walked all the way down to the administrative building where Regina’s office was. She knocked on the door but no answer came. She tried again. No answer. Emma pushed the door open and realized that there was no one inside. Emma reached inside her jacket pocket for her phone and dialed Regina’s number. She could hear the phone ringing inside the office. _Damn it,_ Emma thought. She saw one of the stables workers and asked the guy if he knew where Regina was. The answer was simple ‘The boss is with the new guy in the training area’. Emma thanked the man and walked down, where the training area was where she indeed found Regina with the new guy. The new guy was standing right next to Regina. A little too close, wasn’t he? As Emma walked he the new guy stretched his arm and his hand came to rest right in the middle of Regina’s back. Emma didn’t like that. She didn’t like that at all. Regina looked at him and smiled while patting the horse on his head. Emma started to walk a little faster, trying to get to Regina and maybe get the new guy to take one or two steps back.

"Hey," Emma said when she reached them.

"Emma, hi," Regina greeted her.

"You weren't in your office" Emma kissed her on the lips, "A guy told me you were here"

"Yes, I was showing Robin the training area and our new horses," Regina said "Emma, this is Robin" Regina introduced them "Robin, this is my girlfriend, Emma" 

"Hi there," Emma said outreaching her hand

"Milady," He said shaking her hand.

Milady? Seriously? Who the hell in the twenty-one century talks like that? Oh, he was better not be using that ridiculous way of talk as a way to flirt with Regina. She was taken. Well damn taken. By her. Emma smiled politely at him and said:

"It was nice to meet you, Robin. If you'll excuse me, I need to take my girlfriend away now"

"Of course"

Emma intertwined her finger with Regina. She gave Robin a couple more instructions and then walked out with her. When they reached Regina’s office, Emma put the bag from Granny’s on top of the desk and then pulled Regina to her arms. She captured her lips on a kiss, one that was all tongue and teeth. Regina moaned inside her mouth and Emma smiled. Regina bit her lower lip and this time, Emma was the one who moaned. God, she loved when Regina did that. Regina’s hands traveled down Emma’s back all the way to her ass. She squeezed her ass and Emma moaned again. She loved when she did that too.

"Hi there," Emma said when they broke apart.

"Hi, dear"

"So, did you miss me?" Emma smiled.

"What you think?" Regina winked at her. "How long do you have?"

"All the time in the world," Emma said grinning.

"Really?"

"Yep," Emma said and looked at her watch "As long as it last forty minutes"

Regina laughed wholeheartedly and moved to open the bag from Granny's. She was genuinely surprised when she saw that Emma had brought her a salad and the green juice she was so fond of.

"I don't know how you drink this thing," Emma said.

"It's good for you"

"It's green"

"That's how you know it's good for you," Regina said and opened her kale salad. 

Emma sat down on the chair in front of Regina and took her sandwich out of the bag.

"So, that Robin guy," Emma said taking a bite of her sandwich. 

"What about him?"

"He's a little too handsy, don't you think?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He had his arm around your waist, and his hand was almost touching your ass"

"Oh, that. The horse we were patting, his a little aggressive. He had just tried to kick us and I lost balance. Also, his hand were on my back, not my waist" 

"Oh. Well, still. I mean, there is no need for that much of touching"

"Are you jealous?"

"Of that guy?No!"

"You are jealous!" Regina said. 

"Im not jealous, I just don't like him touching you that way, that's all"

"Well, I told you what happened"

"I know"

"Is everything okay, Emma?" Regina asked.

"Yep! All good" Emma said with a fake smile. 

They continued their lunch with a little lighter conversation. Regina was telling Emma how much she wanted her to take riding lessons but Emma kept coming with reasons not to. It was one thing to ride a horse with Regina behind her but mount one of those beats alone? Not gonna happen! Besides, she still wanted Regina to look at her with admiration and falling from a horse every five seconds weren’t going to make that happen. 

"What time are you leaving today?" Emma asked

"Around five"

"I didn't see your car in the parking lot"

"Yes, I took a cab here. My car wouldn't start this morning"

"Oh. Well, I'm off at five. If you don't mind waiting a bit I'll come and pick you up"

"Oh, Emma! You don't have to do that"

"I know I don't. I want to. Call it the girlfriend experience" Emma said with a wink.

"Well, I do like the sound of that. What else does this….experience provides?"

"Let me come pick you up and later I'll show you"

"You got yourself a deal, Miss Swan"

Emma's phone rang and Emma sighed when she saw it was David calling. She knew she needed to go back to the station but she really, really didn't want to. She answered the phone and told her deputy she was just finishing up her rounds and that she would be back in a few minutes.

"I have to go," Emma said getting up from her chair "I'll come to pick you up later, okay?"

"Okay," Regina said getting up as well.

Regina walked Emma to the door and kissed her before opening the door. Emma smiled at her and stole one more kiss before walking back to the parking lot. She drove the cruiser back to the station. As she drove, she kept thinking about the new guy. Robin. Was she jealous of him? No! Yes? Maybe? It wasn’t jealous, not really. She just felt uncomfortable seen him touching Regina. She supposed she would feel that way about anyone. Emma shook her head and demanded the thoughts out of her head. She arrived at the station and David told her what was so important that she had to cut her lunch with Regina short. Paperwork! The mayor had decided that all paperwork that left the Sheriff’s station to her office needed to be signed by the Sheriff. Emma really hated that woman!

"Hey, Emma" David said, "Do you have the file from Ruby's arrest?"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't file that. I tossed it out"

"What?"

"It was nothing, David. There was no reason to file it and put it on her record"

"Emma, you can just decide what cases you will process and what you won't"

"What exactly are you saying, deputy?"

"I know Ruby is your friend, she's my friend too, but, she started a fight and damage private property"

"Are they suing her for that?"

"Not that I know of"

"Then what is the problem?"

"The problem is that it isn't the first time she does that and we can't just keep letting her get away with it"

"Look, don't worry about it, okay? I'll go down the rabbit hole and work out a deal for her. I'll fix this"

"Okay, but next time…"

"Next time, if there is one, we do what we have to do"

"Okay. My shift is over, so, I'm gonna get going"

"Alright. I'll see you later"

Emma sighed when David left the station. She did not like his tone or the way he accused her. But not liking it didn’t exactly mean he was wrong. He was. Ruby made a mess with that fight in the Rabbit Hole, not only did she damage a lot of things in there she also assaulted two guys. The only reason Emma was able to toss the file out was because none of them had shown up at the station to report Ruby in a week. For a moment, Emma thought that the male gender of Storybrooke had chosen that day just to piss her off.

"Are you going to let me go too, Sister?" A voice asked behind her.

"You know I won't, Leroy"

"Why? Because I don't have boobs?

"Shut up, Leroy"

Yep! The male gender of Storybrooke had definitely taken the day off just to piss her off. Emma sat down on her chair and dove back into work. She hoped the hours would go by quickly. She couldn’t wait to drive back to the stables to pick up Regina from work. She wanted to see her again. It didn’t matter if she had just seen her a few hours ago, she wanted to be with her again. Everything was better when they were together, just the two of them. The clock ticked by and to Emma’s surprise, one moment she was signing boring paperwork and the other it was time to get the hell out. Emma gathered her things and opened Leroy’s cell before leaving to get Regina. She drove to the stables and smiled when she saw Regina already waiting for her in the parking lot. Regina opened the bug’s door and got inside the car, kissing Emma on the cheek while saying _Hello_. Emma felt her heart racing inside her chest, just by a simple kiss on her cheek. Regina’s lips were always so warm against her skin. Emma smiled and maneuver the car out of the parking lot and drove to the mansion. She held Regina’s hand all the way there while she talked about the rest of her day.

Once in the manor, they both worked together in the kitchen to make dinner. Emma chopped and Regina cooked. It was sort of like an unspoken agreement between them, one that Emma dearly loved. She felt so domesticated doing this sort of thing with Regina and Emma liked being domesticated. They ate the beautiful and absolutely delicious pasta dish that Regina made them on the Island with a glass of Regina’s cider. That was something else Regina made that Emma quite liked. After dinner, Emma started to clean up, but it was nearly impossible since Regina kept on kissing her neck and squeezing her ass. Emma forgot all about the dishes when Regina held her hand and pulled her up to the bedroom. They kissed each other all the way up and Emma realized that this was the part of the domesticity that she liked the most.

"So…" Emma said pulling Regina's blouse above her head "Did you miss me?"

"I believe I already answered that," Regina said kissing her neck.

"Say it again," Emma said and unhooked Regina's bra squeezing her breast with both her hands.

"Oh, yes" Regina moaned "Oh, yes, I missed you"

"How much did you missed me?" Emma asked. 

"Why don't I show you?"

Regina took Emma’s hand and guided down her panties, running one single digit in her pussy. Emma’s mouth fell open as she looked at Regina before a moaned scape her lips. God, she was so wet. So deliciously wet. Emma bent down slightly and pick up Regina in her arms, carrying her the short distance to the bed. She laid Regina gently on the mattress and moved south to take off Regina’s pants and panties. Emma gave herself a minute to just look at Regina. She was breathing fast and her beautiful brown eyes were black. Her pussy was dripping and Emma moistened her lips before getting rid of the rest of her clothes.

She laid naked on top of Regina and moaned when their nipples brushed against one another. Regina moved under her and positioned her knee with Emma’s center, putting a much-needed pressure onto Emma’s clit.

"Fuck, Regina," Emma said kissing her neck "You are so wet"

"I'm always wet for you" Regina moaned back.

"God, I love when you say things like that"

Emma sucked Regina’s earlobe, something Emma find out was one of Regina’s favorite. Regina ran her nails down Emma’s back and squeezed her ass. Emma knew for a while now how much Regina enjoy her ass. Emma moved her hand lower and started to rub on Regina’s clit, loving every single moaned that escaped her lips while she rubbed herself on Regina’s knee.

"Emma, please," Regina bagged.

"Please, what?" Emma whispered in her ear.

"Please, fuck me" Regina breathed out. 

"You are impatient"

"I'm horny"

"What you want?"

"I want you inside me"

Emma smiled and pushed two fingers inside Regina. She pumped in and out of her while her lips attacked Regina’s neck. Regina started to move with Emma going back and forth with her knee on Emma’s clit. Emma moaned and kept moving inside her. She nearly cursed when she positioned herself better to make sure the heel of her hand brushed against Regina’s clit, but when she heard the very indecent moaned that escaped her lips, she knew she had made the right choice. She bent down again and this time captured Regina’s nipple, toying with it with the tip of her tongue before sucking it inside her mouth. Regina squirmed below her, digging her nails on her ass, asking Emma not to stop. Emma knew how close Regina was just by the way she was rubbing herself against her hand and when Emma bite the tip of Regina’s nipple she heard her moaning out loud and then a rush of wetness running down her hand.

Emma lifted herself up a bit, not wanting to put too much weight on top of Regina but also not wanting to leave from inside her just yet. She waited until Regina opened her eyes again and when she finally did, Emma slowly withdrew her fingers from her pussy and sucked the sticky fingers inside her mouth.

the loss. Emma then looked deep inside her eyes again before sucking her so wet fingers deep inside her mouth, moaning when the taste of Regina touched her tongue.

"God, you are so delicious"

"Let me try"

Emma pushed her fingers inside Regina again, smiling at the little gasp she gave with the invasion. When she was sure her fingers were covered in Regina’s come, she withdrew them from inside her and then pushed them inside Regina’s waiting mouth. Regina sucked on her fingers, tasting herself and Emma felt her clit arch painfully while a rush of wetness ran down her legs. She was dripping just by watching Regina suck on her fingers.

"It's good." Regina said when she took Emma's fingers out of her mouth "But I like the taste of something else better"

Regina gently pushed Emma onto the bed and kissed her. Emma moaned when the taste of Regina’s come and saliva touched her tongue and she felt herself getting, even more, wetter, if that was possible. Regina kissed her all the way down and then lowered her head between her legs, sucking her until Emma came into her mouth. They took turns worshiping each other's bodies, making love throughout the night until exhaustion took over and they fell asleep inside each other's arms.


	16. Tender Care

Emma woke up in an empty bed. Still, in her halfway consciousness, she turned around to pull Regina closer to her body but her arms were met with air. Emma patted the mattress a little lower trying to find something, anything of Regina to hold on to, but nothing was there. She popped one eye open and then the other only to attest the obvious. She was indeed alone in bed. Emma stretched her body in bed, feeling how sore her muscles were, in the most delicious way. Oh, what a good pain that was. She was still slightly sticky between her legs and the feel of that made her horny all over again. God, why wasn’t Regina in bed? She could use a little horizontal cardio. She thought about leaving the bed and go outside to look for Regina, but the sheets were warm against her skin and the bed still smelt like her. Like them. Emma just couldn’t bring herself to leave the bed, which proved to be a very smart idea, considering the door opened a minute or two after she woke up, and Emma was met with the sight of Regina entering the room with a tray in hands.

"Why are you awake?" Regina asked.

"You left the bed. Is that breakfast?" Emma said.

"Yes! It was supposed to be a surprise"

"I am surprised," Emma said grinning " But hold on, go outside and enter again while I pretend to sleep"

"You are such a child," Regina said smiling as she sat down in bed next to Emma "Come on, sit down so I can place the tray on your lap"

Emma sat down in bed, with the sheet hanging below her waist. Regina gasped at the sight of Emma's bare breast and that tiny gasp alone brought a whole new wave of warmth and arousal that spread through Emma's body like a hurricane.

"You know, I'm a very clumsy eater," Emma said, " Can you lick it clean if I get dirty?"

Regina looked at Emma, and what Emma saw back made her breath catch on her throat. Regina’s eyes had that darker shade again and her lower lip was seductively trapped between her teeth. She stuck one finger inside the jam pot and spread it on Emma’s nipple. Emma flinched at the contact of the cold jam against her warm skin but when she saw the look on Regina’s eyes, she felt that wave of arousal spread like a tsunami all over her body.

"Ops" Regina said innocently.

"Now you have to lick it clean," Emma said, feeling completely aroused.

Regina lowered her head to Emma’s nipple and sucked it inside her luscious mouth. Emma moaned at the contact while Regina licked the jam away, making sure every bit of Emma’s breast was clean. Emma wanted to throw the tray on the floor and simply take Regina right there and then.

"There! All clean"

"I should get dirty more often," Emma said.

"You definitely should," Regina said back "Now, covered them, please. They are too distracting! I was trying to be romantic with the whole breakfast in bed thing"

"I like this version of breakfast in bed. We should do it every morning"

"Every morning, hun?"

"Yeah," Emma said grinning "Every morning."

Regina smiled back at Emma and held up the tray while Emma pulled the sheets to cover her breast. They had their breakfast together with Emma moaning happily at every bite of the delicious breakfast Regina made them. Once they were both satisfied (mostly because there was nothing else left on the tray) Regina took the tray off Emma’s lap and put it on the floor. She captured her lips on a kiss while her hands lowered down Emma’s torso, squeezing her breasts roughly with both hands.

"Now these…" Regina said when she broke the kiss, palming Emma's breasts "These are glorious"

"Oh, fuck, Regina!" Emma moaned.

Regina lowered her head and captured Emma’s breast with her mouth, strongly sucking the nipple while massaging the other. Emma felt a rush of wetness run down her already sticky pussy, as she hooked her hands on Regina’s head pulling her face impossible closer to her breast. When Regina was done with one, she started to lick her way to the other when a loud noise echoed inside the room.

"Turn it off," Emma said gasping.

"It's not mine," Regina said back.

"Just ignore it. Keeping going" Emma said.

Regina captured Emma’s other nipple inside her mouth, sucking it hard while Emma gasped for air. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the feel of Regina’s hot and wet tongue on her skin. Regina released the very hard nipple and the captured Emma’s lips on a kiss, full of desire. Emma’s hands squeezed Regina’s ass as she brought her body closer to her. Emma was so lost on everything that was Regina, that she didn’t even notice her phone going on and on and on inside the bedroom.

"Answer your phone," Regina said when they broke apart.

"W-what?" Emma asked confused.

"Your phone is ringing," Regina said back.

"Again? Fuck!"

Emma rose from the bed and started to look for her phone on the floor. She found it trapped in her jeans pocket and answered with an angry ‘WHAT?’. She sighed as she heard the person on the other side of the line, scratching her forehead. Her lovely morning with Regina was ruined. When she turned off the phone, she looked at Regina with an expression she hoped would cover how sorry she was.

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"I am so sorry," Emma said gathering her clothes " But I have to go. There was some sort of incident at the miner, someone is trapped inside those old tunnels"

"Oh my God" Regina said, "I don't think I want you to go there."

"It's my job," Emma said grinning "I'm the Sheriff remember?"

"Yeah, I know! Just, be careful okay?"

"I always am"

Emma leaned in and kissed Regina before leaving the room. She jogged to her bug and drove as fast as she could to the miner. When she arrived, David was already at the scene, a few people standing around the tunnel entrance.

"What the hell happened?" Emma asked.

"It's Archie. Two people saw him running inside the tunnels. They said he was chasing Pongo" David said.

"Fucking hell," Emma said, "We need to isolate the area,".

"I'm already on it!" David said showing Emma the Crime Scene tape.

"Why are there so many people here?" Emma asked.

"They heard the noise and came to see what it was. Didn't you hear it? It even made the ground shake. I thought it was an earthquake"

"No, I was…distracted this morning," Emma said.

"Distracted?" David asked.

"Yes! Can you please put on the isolation cord? We need to get these people out of here" Emma said.

Emma watched while the deputies tried to push the people away. More and more were arriving by the second. God, didn’t anyone worked in this town? David put on the cord around the miner and started to scream at the crowd but nobody seemed to pay any attention to him. The Mayor arrived with the miner blueprints and Emma spread them on the top of the bug, trying to figure out the best way to take the man from inside the mine. While Emma studied the print, the Mayor made a hopeful speech that nearly made Emma roll her eyes. That woman could be very annoying sometimes.

"Sheriff, a word, please," A voice said behind Emma.

"Madam Mayor" Emma greeted her.

"So, what's the plan to rescue the shrink?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I'm waiting for the fire department to get here, to seek out the best strategy"

"I can not have this man dying in there," Mary Margaret said "It would be terrible for reelection"

"Im sure some things are more important than that" Emma said feeling uncomfortable.

"Of course, honey, but..." Mary Margaret said and pulled Emma to the side on a walk " You know the Sheriff is pointed by the Mayor's office right? And we wouldn't want any destitution if something happened to dear old Archie"

"What are you saying?" Emma asked.

"I'm saying, we should blow up the entrance"

"What?" Emma asked, " This is too dangerous, we don't even know where he is in there."

"Well, then we should make sure to blow the rocks to the outside, not the inside," Mary Margaret said, and then screamed "Marco! Come here! Tell the Sheriff what you just told me"

The old man came closer to where they were and told Emma about his plan. Emma listened to everything carefully even though the Mayor was literally breathing down her neck. Emma hated that. She hated to feel pressured to do something she wasn’t sure of. She also knew the Mayor was just looking for an excuse to kick Emma out of the job and put her husband in her place. Emma liked David, he was a decent deputy, but there was no way in hell she would let the Sheriff’s department became a family business.

"Madam Mayor, this is too risky. I can't allow you to do that" Emma said.

"Good thing you don't have to. Marco, you have my authorization" The Mayor said.

"Madam Mayor…" Emma started to say.

"It's done, Sheriff. We are blowing off the entrance"

Everything happened too fast. Marco and his team walked to the entrance of the miner and covered the rocks with explosives. Emma and David tried to push everyone back as much as they could, but curiosity won them over. Emma was worried about this explosion as she knew the only one explosive out of place could do damage bigger than what they already had in their hands. She couldn’t allow this. She shouldn’t allow this. She was the Sheriff, this was her responsibility, not the Mayor. Emma turned around and started to walk to where the Mayor was with Marco on the other side of the entrance. She was halfway there and suddenly there was a big bang and rocks flown in the air. Emma dropped to her knees and covered her head to protect herself while the flying rocks hit her body. Some hit her, some scratched her, many cut her. Emma felt a pain she had never before felt in her life. Her whole body was bruised.

"EMMA!" David screamed.

"What the fuck was that?" Emma screamed when she finally rose from the ground.

"What the hell were you doing?" Mary Margareth screamed back.

"Me?" Emma asked "What the fuck was that? You could have killed me"

"Oh, stopped it," Mary Margaret said "It's just a scratch"

"Emma, are you okay?" David asked.

"Fine!" Emma said rudely.

Marco shout out saying they had na opening. It wasn’t big enough for a person to get in (which was curious considering the noise and the number of flying rocks) but at least they could take a look inside the miner. Emma took a lantern to the hole and screamed Archie’s name but they had no answer. She tried again and this time, Emma could hear the faint sound of Pongo barking. She started to remove some of the rocks with her own hands with Marco and David helping. It took them a while but they got a hole big enough for a person to get in. Emma removed her jacket and started to squeeze herself on the hole when the Mayor appeared.

"I think David should go inside," Mary Margaret said. 

"I'm the one who's going in," Emma said firmly.

"Emma, you are hurt," David said.

"Stand out, Sheriff," The Mayor said.

"I'm the one who is going in," Emma said and looked at David "Have the ambulance ready, Deputy"

Emma squeezed herself between the opening again, feeling the sharp ending of a stone cut her arm. It hurt. Her whole body did. That fucking woman put everyone's life in danger with that explosion. Emma entered the miner and listened carefully for Pongo’s bark, it got louder and stronger at each step Emma take. She found Archie unconscious on the ground with a big cut on his forehead. The man was bleeding. Emma saw a sea of rocks all around him and even though she couldn’t prove it, she knew that happened because of the explosion. Emma kneeled on the floor and pulled Archie’s body to her. The man was heavy and Emma struggled to stand up. The weight of Archie on top of hers only made the pain in her body increase. She dragged him out of the miner, screaming for help when she got closer to the hole. Pongo followed them all the way. David’s face appeared on the hole and he tried to squeeze himself in when he saw Emma carrying Archie, but he couldn't. He was too wide for that. They worked together on getting Archie off the miner when suddenly the ground shook again. Emma looked up and she knew the rocks would fell down in a minute again, blocking the entrance. David pulled Archie out and Emma quickly worked on passing through the hole as well. She barely made it outside when the rocks collapsed again.

After that, everything happened in a rush. Archie was put inside an ambulance and rushed to the hospital. A couple of paramedics came to Emma's aid to check on her injuries. They told her she needed to go to the hospital because her hand and arm needed stitches but Emma refused it. There was a lot that needed to be done at the scene. They kept on insisting and David stepped in, telling Emma that he had it under control. It took Emma a lot of convincing before she finally gave up and got inside the ambulance to go to the hospital.

Once in the hospital, Emma became agitated. She hated hospitals. She wanted to go home, but Dr. Whale was taking his sweet time working on her. Emma closed her eyes and tried not to think about how vulnerable she felt in there. How helpless. It reminded her of her childhood and Emma didn’t like that, not even a little bit. She just wanted to get patched up and then home!

"How long is that going to take, Whale?" Emma asked "I have things to do"

"So do I, Sheriff. Trust me, you are not one of the pleasants" He said.

"Hilarious" Emma said back " Can you just hurry up, please?"

"Do you want to get a scar? Because that what's gonna happen if you keep on hurrying me"

Emma rolled her eyes and stayed quiet. She hated this. She really, really hated this. Emma looked down as a small child would and stood still. She finched a couple of times with pain, but other than that, she didn't say anything. She looked up and made a small prayer for this to be over with when suddenly a voice coming from the door startled her.

"Emma?"

"Regina?" Emma said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"David called me and told me what happened. Are you okay?"

Regina walked to her side and ran her hands on Emma’s face. Her hands were so warm and gentle that Emma felt her whole heart melt. She wanted to cry. It was so weird, how can such a loving touch make you wanna cry? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, leaning against Regina’s body. Regina’s arms wrapped protectively around her head and she kissed the top of Emma’s head. That gesture alone brought a smile to Emma’s face.

"I am now" Emma answered Regina after a long time.

"That doesn't look pretty," Regina said.

"It's just a scratch," Emma said back

"A five stitches scratch, that is." The doc quipped "Hi, I'm Dr. Whale" He said looking at Regina.

"Hi, I'm Regina"

"She's my girlfriend, so, back the hell off," Emma said half playfully.

"Right, back to work," Whale laughed. 

"Why didn't you call me when you came to the hospital?" Regina asked.

"I don't know, I…I never call anyone when I go to the hospital, I guess."

"Do you know how worried I was when David called me?" Regina asked.

"I'm sorry," Emma said sincerely "I won't happen again"

"Damn right it won't," Regina said and smiled "I don't want to see you in a hospital again"

"You won't" Emma smiled up at her.

"Im gonna give you a shot now and you are ready to go," Dr. Whale said.

Whale moved inside the room and soon came back with a syringe. A big syringe. Emma looked at the monstrous thing and flinched, remembering her childhood again. Her whole body went stiff. Regina must have noticed her reaction, maybe because Emma’s body suddenly became too rigid, maybe it was because of the way Emma was looking at the thing in Whale’s hand, because Regina held her closer to her body, wrapping her arms protectively around her. Regina kissed the top of her head again, and Emma felt her body relaxing. In the end, all she really needed was Regina closer to her. She closed her eyes, letting herself get lost on her everything that was Regina. Her scent, her warmth, her closeness. Whale gave her the shot, but truth be told, Emma hardly felt it.

"All done," Whale said.

"Can I go now?" Emma asked.

"Yep. You are clear to go." He said and looked at Regina "I'm gonna give you a prescription for painkillers and remember she cant have hand wet"

"Thank you, doctor," Regina said back at him.

"Here you go" Whale gave Regina the prescription "I hope I don't see you anytime soon Sheriff"

"Same here, Doc," Emma said back.

Emma got up from the gurney she was sitting in and put on her jacket. Regina took her good hand between hers and they walked out of the hospital together. She opened the door for Emma to get inside the car and closed it before going around and getting in herself. Regina drove straight to the pharmacy and bought Emma's painkiller and then she drove straight to her house. Emma was confused by that. What were they doing in the manor? Shouldn't Regina drive her home? What were they doing here? Regina left the car leaving a very confused Emma inside. She opened the door for her and held her good hand again while they walked to the mansion. 

"What are we doing here?" Emma asked.

"What you mean?" Regina asked back.

"Shouldn't you drive me home?"

"I brought you here so I can take care of you," Regina said " Oh my God, Emma. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed. I should have asked you first"

"No, it's okay…"

"I can drive you home right now…"

"I don't wanna go home!" Emma said firmly "I'm just not used to this…I was confused"

"Used to what?" Regina asked.

"Being cared for" Emma said shyly

"Well," Regina said pecking her lips "Get used to it"

Regina took her good hand again and pulled Emma up with her to the bedroom. Once inside, Regina told her she was going to draw Emma a bath. She was filthy dirty. She had dust all over her clothes and body, her face had several shades of brown. Regina walked inside the suit while Emma thought if she should or not just sit down on the edge of the bed. In the end, she decided it was better if she didn’t. She would get dirty all over the sheets. She looked at the bed, the sheets were still tossed and she remembered how good waking up with Regina had been. The simple memory of that made Emma smile. She wanted that. She meant what she said that morning, she wanted to wake up next to Regina every morning. Regina came out of the bathroom and told Emma the water was ready. Emma smiled and walked to where she was kissing her lips before getting inside.

"Can you call Elsa? Let her know that I'm here and okay?" Emma asked.

"Of course. Do you need help striping?"

"I'll always need your help for that" Emma said grinning.

"Good answer. But I mean it, Emma" Regina said seriously "Can you wait until I call her?"

"I think I can manage," Emma said and tried to take off her jacket "Okay, I can not manage"

"Come on. Let's take a bath. I'll call her once we are done"

Regina held Emma’s hand and pulled her closer to the bathtub. She gently removed Emma’s jacket eyeing the bruises on Emma’s arms. She asked Emma to lift up her arms and then removed the blouse Emma was wearing. She opened her bra and gasped when she saw the damage on her back. She moved to Emma’s front again and kneeled in front of her, opening her jeans and pulling it down with her panties. As bruised as Emma was, the sight of Regina kneeled in front of her made her feel things she shouldn’t have in that situation. When Emma was completely naked, Regina walked her to the tub and helped her inside. Emma sat down, feeling the warm water envelope her body. She closed her eyes and did her best to relax.

"Move," Regina said.

Emma opened her eyes and the sight in front of her took her breath away. Regina was completely naked in front of her. Regina told her to move again, but Emma’s brain was trapped on the sight of Regina in front of her. God, she was so perfect! It took Emma a while to process the request, but when she finally did, she slid on the bathtub, giving room to Regina who stepped in behind her. Regina lowered herself on the bathtub and gently pulled Emma’s body to hers. Emma felt Regina’s breast pressing against her back, and she felt her whole body shiver, even with the warm water. Emma closed her eye again and dropped all of her weight onto Regina as she gently ran her fingertips up and down Emma’s arms while Emma told her what happened in the miner.

"I knew I had reasons to dislike that woman," Regina said. 

"Tell me about it"

"Who made her mayor anyway?"

"I don't know. I never voted for her."

"I should run against her on the next election"

"Well, you have my vote," Emma said smiling at her.

"Thank you, dear" Regina smirked.

"Wait, if you win, you'd be my boss"

"I know. Isn't that great?"

"Oh Yeah! I never did it at the mayor's office" Emma said playfully.

"Haha hilarious," Regina said back "Me neither"

They both laughed and Emma's whole body relaxed at the easy conversation. Regina continued to wash her, kissing the purple marks that were starting to show up on her body. By the time they were done, the water was already cold. Regina got off the bath first toweling herself before helping Emma out. She gently dried Emma's and asked her to wait while she got her something to wear. When she came back, she gave Emma a new pair of underwear and an oversize shirt. Regina changed into yoga pants and a tank top and Emma couldn't help but stare at the nice round bump she had. Regina caught her staring and rolled her eyes playfully at her. They both went to the kitchen where Regina made an easy dinner for them both. Emma's hand bothered her and Regina gave her one of the painkillers. The medicine made Emma feel a little groggy and Regina told Emma to go upstairs while she called Elsa to let her know Emma was okay. 

Emma laid in bed and tried to stay awake for when Regina came back but the painkiller was making her sleepy. She fought for her eyes to stay open, she didn’t want to sleep all alone even though she knew it was still very early and Regina probably had better things to do. Emma was almost drifting off when she heard the door being open and then a soft body laid next to her. Emma wrapped herself around Regina’s body and then lost the battle to sleep.


	17. Love is Worth

"I am not eating that," Emma said making a face.

"Yes you are"

"Regina, this is grey. Food is not supposed to be grey"

"Oh, stop being such a child. It's just oatmeal. I even put on bananas for you"

"Yeah, and they are now brown because of the grey mushy"

"Emma Swan! You will eat that now or so help me God…"

"God, you are bossy!"

Emma said getting the spoon to take a teeny tiny amount of the oatmeal and put it in her mouth. She was surprised to notice that it wasn't all that bad. It just looked ugly as fuck, but it didn't taste the way it looked. Emma took the spoon again, this time taking a bigger amount on it and put it in the mouth. Definitely not as bad as she thought it was. But she couldn't quite let Regina know that otherwise, she would make her eat that too often for her taste, and so, Emma ate all of the oatmeal, making a disgusting face every now and then.

"So?" Regina asked spying her now empty bowl.

"I suppose it's not that bad," Emma said pouting.

"Good Girl" Regina said as she stands up and walked around the island to peck Emma's lips.

Regina went to the fridge and took off an ice tray from it. She took a few cubes and placed on a clean dishcloth twisting it until the ices were secure inside. She turned around to Emma, stretching her arm for her to take it.

"Come on. Let me put some ice on your back. It will help with the purple and the pain"

Emma smiled softly at her and took her hand. Regina led their way to the living room. Once inside Regina placed the dishcloth on the coffee table and gently removed Emma's tank top off her body. She sight and looked concerned when she saw the huge amount of bruised caused by the rocks on Emma's body. Her back and arms were completely covered In deep dark purple mark and when Regina gently ran a digit on one of the bruised Emma couldn't help but gasp at the touch.

"Sorry," Regina said quickly "I didn't mean to hurt you"

"You didn't it," Emma said back "It looks worse than it actually is"

"Come on, lay down. Im gonna put some ice over it"

Emma smiled at Regina and kissed her before laying down on her stomach on the couch. Regina adjusted herself on top of Emma, sitting on her butt but not putting too much weight on it. She took the dishcloth and pressed on the first bruise.

"Oh, that's cold," Emma said below her.

"Sorry, dear. But it will help heal faster"

"Never ever I though our first ice experience would be outside of the bedroom"

"Well, I can put ice on you upstairs too. Just say the word"

"Oh, I'll totally say the word. You just wait until im fully recovered. Not even, I'm sure I can do that half recovered"

"Get your head out of the gutter Miss Swan" Regina smirked "Hows your hand?"

"Itch. I really feel like taking this thing off"

"Don't even bother. Dr. Whale said we should come back in seven days for him to look at it and see if he can remove the stitches"

"We?"

"Yes, Miss Swan, we! You are not going alone"

"Because you are my girlfriend?" Emma asked smiling.

"That's right,"

"I like this girlfriend thing"

"You are ridiculous," Regina said half laughing.

She continued spreading the ice on Emma's back and arm until the ice was too melted. Regina carefully lifted herself up from Emma and asked if she needed another pain killer, which she did. Her hand had started to bother her a while ago, but Emma was too comfortable feeling Regina caring for her, so much that she ignored the pain. But now that that was over she couldn't. Regina put on Emma's tank top back, gently not to hurt her, and left for the painkiller. She came back with the pill and a glass of water for her which Emma instantly took. Regina sat down on the couch and Emma laid her head on her lap stretching her long legs. They chose a movie to watch and while it was playing Regina started to play with Emma's hair. She ran her nails on her scalped massaging it and Emma felt herself drifting off at the feeling. So much that she could hardly keep her eyes open anymore.

When Emma woke up she was alone in the living room. She was confused for a second to where she was and almost panicked at the lack of recognization. She sat down abruptly on the couch and her head felt dizzy. Little by little Emma took in the ambiance and realized she was at Regina's house. She breathed in deeply waiting for her heart to be steady again before going after the brunette woman. She found Regina in the study. The door was open and Regina was on the phone when Emma appeared in front of her. She nodded with her head for Emma to get inside and Emma did, sitting in the chair in front of Regina. She watched her while sitting. Regina was definitely talking work-related stuff. But Emma didn't pay much attention to this. No! Emma was paying attention to Regina. Her brown eyes and light up every time she smiled. Her smile was capable of making Emma's heart melt. That vain in her forehead that always pooped out when she was happy. Emma wondered if would do the same when she was angry and but then she shooked her head. That was one thing about Regina she did not want to find out. Regina turned off the phone and smiled softly at Emma.

"How was your nap?" Regina asked.

"Pretty good. How long was I out?"

"About two hours"

"Oh! I'm hungry"

"Already?"

"That grey mushy you gave me had no sustenance"

"It was oatmeal" Regina rolled her eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Eleven thirty" Regina answered her.

"Grany's?"

"Sure! I'll go change. You wait right here"

Regina walked around the desk and kissed Emma before going up. Emma stayed put grinning while she waited. The events of the day before made an appearance in her mind. She was really pissed at the mayor and her inconsequential behavior. Emma couldn't wait to fill up that report. This was probably the only time of Emma's life when she actually wanted to do a desk job. That woman needed to be held responsible for her actions for once in her life. And then there was Regina. She had shown up on at the hospital looking so worried. Emma didn't even think about calling her. It wasn't like she didn't want to call her, of course, she did. But she also felt like she didn't want to bother her. Emma was just going o do it later when she was all patched up at home telling she just had a scratch. She wasn't exactly used to have someone caring for her like that and that took some adjusting. But so far, Emma was enjoying it. Regina was amazing. Emma never felt so well cared for in her life and she liked that. More than she cared to admit. Emma was so lost in thoughts that she got scared when suddenly lips were on her cheeks.

"Regina! God, you scared me half-dead"

"Sorry," Regina said grinning "I couldn't resist. What were you thinking about?"

"You, actually"

"Me? What about me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Emma smirked

"Yes, hence why I'm asking"

"Not telling"

"Fine! Are you ready to go?"

"Yep!" Emma said standing up.

"Good. It's still a bit early, but I supposed we could have a nice little salad"

"W-what? I don't want a salad!"

"But you'll have one"

"Oh, no! No way! I injured my hand, not my brain"

"That cut in your forehead says otherwise"

"Regina!"

"Yes, dear?"

"You are not making me eat a salad"

"Okay. Shall we?"

"Yes!"

Emma stood up and walked defiantly to Regina. She held her hand and soon they were off the door. They decided to walk to Grany's to enjoy the mix of the sun with the freezing wind. Emma pointed out a few things over to Regina who was still getting used to the little town. When the passed through Grany's door Emma led their way to the last booth. It wasn't long before Ruby approached them.

"Emma!" Ruby said worriedly " I've been calling you since yesterday! I was worried sick about you."

"Oh! Sorry, my phone discharged" Emma said apologetically.

"Are you okay? I've heard about what happened at the miners" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had a really good nurse" Emma said smiling at Regina.

"Right! Of course. I'm glad you are okay" Ruby said "What can I get you two"

"We'll have two chicken salad, please," Regina said.

"And a burger" Emma said fast.

"No burgers. Just the salad" Regina said.

"Oh, come on Regina."

"You have to eat good things that will help you heal faster," Regina said looking worriedly at her.

"Can I at least have grilled cheese?" Emma asked.

"Sure. But that's it"

"Thank you"

Ruby left the booth with their orders. Emma smiled gently at Regina. The woman was annoying the shit out of her since they woke up in the morning and still, Emma was loving every minute of it. This whole being cared for, it was still weird, but not as bad as Emma always thought. Iy was nice to be cared for by Regina. Even if she had to eat a grey booger for breakfast.

"How's your hand?" Regina asked "I have your painkillers if you need"

"You brought them with you?" Emma asked.

"Of course I did. What if your hand hurt while we're out?"

"You are amazing, did you know that?" Emma said looking lovingly at Regina.

"Yeah I know," Regina said with a wink.

Emma smiled softly at her, taking one of her hands with her good one and kissing. Ruby came back with their orders and placed it in front of them. Emma ate her salad and grilled cheese with gusto. True be told, she actually liked the salad. Just like the grey mushy. It was good, she just couldn't let Regina know how much she didn't mind actually eating them. When they were done, Emma asked for a bear claw for dessert. Regina eyed her but didn't say anything ordering a fruit cup for herself. Emma smiled victoriously when the bear claw arrived enjoying every bite, making little moans that only served to make Regina laugh shaking her head at her. When they were ready to go, Regina paid for the check. Emma asked Regina for a walk and off they go. They ended up walking to their spot at the marines, sitting down on their bench looking out the sea. Emma put her arm around Regina pulling her closer. Regina rested her head on Emma's shoulder wrapping one arm around her waist. They stayed there for a while just enjoying each other company. Emma kissed the top of her head and said:

"Thank you"

"For what?" Regina asked.

"Everything," Emma said simply.

"Even the grey mushy?" Regina asked looking up at her with a smile.

"Even that" Emma said smiling back.

"How's your hand?"

"A little itchy"

"Do you need a pain killer?"

"Not right now"

"You'll let me know when you do, okay? I mean it"

"I will"

Emma kissed the top of her head again and looked out the sea. She was falling for this woman. Hard. She knew that ever since their first kiss. Her desperation to go out and find her in the morning. It was unlikely she ever would see that woman again but Emma didn't believe that. She refused. She looked for her and found her. And now that same woman was here in her arms with her and Emma felt her heart swell. She was always so scared of falling in love. It wasn't worth the heartache. She always thought that. But now that she had Regina she knew how wrong she was. It was worth it. Love was worth it. Loving Regina was worth anything.


	18. The Report

"Come on, Doc," Emma said impatiently "Take that off, its been two weeks already"

"How did you manage to get a woman like her with this whining, is beyond me Sheriff," Dr. Whale said looking at Regina.

"Hey, watch it," Emma said looking serious at him.

"Will you hold still?" Dr. Whale said back. "Or do you want half the line inside you?"

"Just do your job already!" Emma said back to him.

"Emma honey, the sooner you do what he's asking, the sooner we can get out of here," Regina said looking down at her.

"Fine! Hug me?" Emma asked sheepishly.

"You are such a child"

Regina said smiling wrapping her arms around Emma's shoulder to hold her still. She kissed the top of her head and Emma fell down to her, letting Regina hold her body weight. Doctor Whale removed the rest of the stitches and looked at the nearly healed hand. Then he proceeded to ask some questions to which Regina respond not even giving Emma a chance. Emma smiled every time Regina told him something about how she was. She secretly loved this. For the past two weeks, Emma didn't leave the manor. Regina took care of her. Even when she didn't need to. She tendered to all the bruises on her skin. She worked from home for a whole week because according to her drugged Emma was too dangerous to be left alone. She made her grey mushy almost every morning and Emma ate with gusto. Almost every morning. They watched movies together and Regina never said a thing about when she slept on her lap. Wich was every single time. She used the medication as an excuse, but deep down, Emma knew that wasn't it. It was the way Regina always stroked her hair. The soft touch of her fingers on her scalp always made her feel dizzy. And cozy. She tried to fight, but it was too much for her. At night, Regina would always be the big spoon when they went to sleep. Emma woke up curled up on her every morning. It was the best night of sleep she ever had in her whole life. Emma was almost sad that this was ending. She was crazy about taking that off. That thing was scratching like hell. And she also wanted to use her hands in ways that Regina forbade her to do so. At least until the stitches were removed. Doctor Whale finished his inquiry and released them. Emma jumped off the gurney and held Regina's hand between hers. She missed that. A lot. They walked out of the hospital together to the parking lot. They had gone there in Regina's cars. They entered the car and Regina drove Emma to the station. She had her first shift ever since the accident that morning. Just paperwork. From nine to five. As much as Emma hated doing paperwork it was nice to be back. Especially considering what paperwork she would have done today. She couldn't wait to fill out the miner's report. The drive to the station was fairly quicky and soon Regina was parking the car in front of the station.

"I'll come and pick you up at five," Regina said.

"You don't have to do that" Emma said "I can walk back home"

"I don't want you to overdo"

"Regina, my legs are just fine" Emma laughed.

"Fine! Call me if you need anything?" Regina asked.

"Of course" Emma leaned in and kissed her "I should go now"

"Yeah! I have to get to the stables too." Regina said looking down.

"Okay. Talk later?" Emma asked.

"Absolutely" Regina smiled at her.

Emma leaned in again and kissed Regina again before leaving the car. She walked towards the station and got scared when a horn sound with flying confetti hit her face. She looked up and saw David and a couple of others deputy standing in front of her all smiling.

"Welcome back, Sheriff," David said.

"Thank you, deputy" Emma said back.

"This is for you" He handed her a box of donuts.

"Awww. You are such a cliché"

"Why thank you," He said back "Only doing paperwork today"

"Yep! I'm pretty sure Regina would kill me if I did anything else"

"You are so whipped," He said laughing.

"Oh, looks who's talking," Emma said, "Did your wife choose that shirt today?"

"As a matter of fact, she did," David said, "She says it brings out the blue in my eyes"

"Right, okay," Emma said taking a donut from the box and putting in on the desk "I need the report from the miners in my desk."

"Oh, that already went to the Mayor's office," David said.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked. "All the reporters must be signed by the Sheriff and I didn't sign anything."

"Yes, and in the case of the Sheriff been unavailable the reporters can be signed by the acting Sheriff"

"Wich was you"

"Yes"

"But your wife is the Mayor. That is a conflict of interests"

"It was just a report, Emma. What is the big deal? You hate doing reports anyway. Most of the time I fill them up and you just autograph"

"Most of the time we don't have the Mayor blowing off a miner and putting people's lives in danger"

"You are taking this personal, Emma"

"And you are not?"

"Look, I did my job as acting Sheriff. That's it"

"I wanna see a copy of the report"

"Of course. It's in the system"

Emma walked away from David entering her office. She turned on the computer and waited for the slow old machine to come to life. Once she logged into the system, Emma looked for the report David had filled. It had Mary Margareth words spill all over. She could actually see her standing right next to David dictating the words while he wrote. Hell, maybe she even wrote it herself. Emma was pissed. The woman would get away with it. She had put the lives of many people in danger that day and she would simply walk free. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She should have known something like this would happen. When she opened her eyes and looked out the window, David was gone. That was probably for the best. She wasn't in her mind to deal with him right now. Emma looked to the side and took one of the files from the pile and started to work. She was so focused on what she was doing that she jumped with the sudden knock on the door.

"Hi, Ems," Rube said.

"Ruby! God, you scared me!" Emma said half laughing.

"Sorry. I knocked"

"Yeah, I know. What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I came to bring you lunch"

"Oh! You didn't have to do that"

"I wanted to. To welcome you back" Ruby said placing the bag in front of her.

"Thanks, Rubs"

Emma opened the bag from Granny's and smiled. Grilled cheese and onion rings. Her favorite. Emma took the content out of the bag and ate it enjoying every bite. God blessed Regina for her kind healthy soul but this was the stuff. Rube sat down on the edge of the desk and fished an onion ring from the bag. She looked at Emma and casually said:

"You know, you shouldn't let her treat you like that?"

"What?" Emma asked with her mouth full.

"Regina. You shouldn't let her push you around"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The other day in the diner. She ordered for you even though you wanted something else. It's not right, Emma"

"Oh my God, Ruby! She was just looking out for me"

"She's changing you, Emma" Ruby said seriously "She is bossing you, keeping you away from your friends"

"No, she isn't"

"Yes, she is. When was the last time we went out for a drink"

"I don't know"

"Exactly. She is toxic, Emma. You shouldn't be with someone like that"

"Ruby, enough!" Emma said roughly "Regina got nothing to do with us not going out for drinks anymore. At least not in the way you are insinuating"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I prefer to spend the night with my girlfriend then drinking out in a bar all night"

"Right"

"Thank you, for the food. But I need to get back to work"

"Of course. I'll see you around Ems"

Emma didn't answer her. She looked back to the computer and continued to do her job. She filled up and signed all the reporters on her desk. When the clock marked five PM, Emma put on her jacket to leave the station. David didn't return. He spent the whole day out doing rounds. Emma didn't say anything. It was better that way. She wasn't sure she would be able to act professionally after reading his report. She was really pissed at that. And the worse part was that there was nothing she could do about it. He was acting Sheriff and therefore, entitled to fill and sign the report.

Emma walked out of the station and took a big breath outside. She turned to her left and started to walk to her place. The loft she shared with Elsa. In two weeks, she had only been there to take clothes. Regina didn't want to let her go and quite frankly, Emma didn't want to come back either. She liked it there. At Regina's. She liked the way she cared for her, the way they worked together. They just fit. But Emma couldn't postpone going back anymore. Now that her hand, and body, was officially healed she had no more excuses to stay over.

When she arrived home, the first thing she did was call Regina. She smiled when she sat down on the couch and looked at her phone. Regina had texted her at five PM sharp and asked if she had left the station. Emma dialed her number and the phone only rang once before she answered. She asked how her day was and Emma told her the whole thing with David and his report. She was pissed. She called him several colorful names and Emma had to laugh wholeheartedly at the way Regina cursed. She didn't tell her about Ruby. She figured it was best to leave that behind. Regina asked if she wanted her to bring something over but Emma declined. She didn't want to give Regina any more trouble. They were only together for a few weeks now. After she promised Regina she would have a proper meal for dinner they turned off the phone. Emma walked to the kitchen and opened the frig glad to see there was a beer still inside. She had just opened the bottle when the front door swung open.

"I don't believe my eyes," Elsa said walking in.

"Hey, Els,"

"So you do still live here?"

"Yep!"

"Where is Regina?"

"Still at work."

"Oh! Are you staying here tonight?"

"Yep! Got the tiches out" Emma said showing Elsa her hand.

"Oh, that's great, Emma," Elsa said, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good! It doesn't hurt or scratch anymore. And I can finally get it wet" Emma cheered.

"That's what you are celebrating?" Elsa asked, "Getting wet?"

"Yep! That's what I'm celebrating. In fact…" Emma said turning on the water and putting her hand under it "God, its good to do that again"

"Oh my God, how the hell Regina put up with you?"

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?"

"Who is everybody?"

"Whale. That asshole"

Elsa laughed and went to the fridge to make something to eat. She fixed herself and Emma a turkey sandwich that they ate in front of the tv. She texted Regina the whole time during the movie they were watching. When Emma went to bed she turned from one side to the other trying to get a good position sleep. Nothing worked. Two weeks she spent at Regina and now she couldn't sleep without her. The bed felt strange. Like her brain and body didn't recognize it anymore. She missed something. Or better, someone. Emma laid on her back looking up the ceiling. What would Regina think if she just shows up there? Was she sleeping already? Was she turning from one side to the other in bed too? Could she sleep without Emma spooning her? Emma grabbed her phone from the bedside table and looked at the hour. It was two in the morning. She had to be at work at eight. Emma closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She thought about a beautiful brunette with brown eyes smiling at her. Emma focused on the image and soon sleep took her over to a land of Reginas.


	19. Drinks and Surprise Visits

Friday night made an appearance and Emma couldn't be happier about it. She was on her way to the stables to pick up Regina for their night out. They were going to Meet Elsa at the rabbit hole for a good night of drinks. Emma needed that. The week was tense between her and David. It didn't matter to her that the Mayor was his wife. He knew that what she did was wrong, she endangered the lives not only of the many citizens around the scene but Archie's as well. He had a duty above all else. Protect and serve. So far, the only thing he did was serve his wife. But Emma was determined not to think about that. Tonight was a night to relax with her girlfriend and friends. And that was exactly what Emma was going to do.

She parked the bug in the parking lot and walked towards Regina's office, waving at a few staff members on the way. When she reached it, Emma knocked on the door and pulled it open when Regina told her to get in. Her smile immediately fell at the sight of Robin on the chair in front of Regina. She didn't like him. He was always too close to Regina for her liking. Always acting too much like a perfect gentleman. There was just something about that guy that Emma didn't trust.

"Hey, babe," Emma said ignoring Robin.

"Hi, honey," Regina said back with a smile "You remember Robin?"

"Yep! Hi there." Emma said.

"Emma, it's lovely to see you again"

"Right!" Emma said, "Ready to go?"

"Ah, yes! I just need to give Robin the last of the horses routine for tomorrow"

"We'll miss you around here," Robin said smiling at Regina. "You have just come back to a regular schedule with us"

"That's true," Regina said smiling t him, " I think I'll miss coming tomorrow too"

Emma rolled her eyes at the scene. What an asshole. Emma hated the way he talked to Regina. She was positively sure he always increased his accent when he was around her. So much that sometimes, it was hard to understand what he was saying. Not that she wanted to. The only thing Emma really wanted from him was distance. Regina continued giving him the papers and explaining things to Robin. Emma stood still paying close attention to the guy. When Regina was done, she rose from the chair and walked towards Emma. She kissed her cheek before getting her coat from the rack and. Robin stood up too and gallantly opened the door holding it for Regina and Emma to pass through. Regina gave him a large beautiful smiled and thanked him. Emma wanted to roll her eyes at the guy, but instead, she dryly thanked him. Robin walked to the back of the stables and Emma could be happier about it. Regina proceeded to close the office door. When she turned around, she flashed Emma a beautiful smile, that made her heart melt and held her hand.

"So, how was your day, honey?" Regina asked.

"A bit tense" Emma answered her.

"David?"

"Yeah…I just..I cant with him right now."

"I know" Regina squeezed her hand "I'm sorry"

"What is done is done," Emma said "How was your day"

"Pretty good. We have a few new clients for riding lessons and three more horsed to take care of. Business is going good"

"What was with the no working tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"It's your day off" Regina shrugged "I figured I'd spent with you"

"Awww, really?"

"Yes, Miss Swan" Regina said playfully rolling her eyes.

"What was that dude doing in your office?"

"Robin?" Regina asked puzzled "He's my second in command here. He runs everything when I cant"

"What? You met the guy like a month ago"

"And he has proven himself ever since. He was a lifesaver when I was home with you"

"I think its too soon for you to be all trusting towards him"

"Maybe, but, so far he is doing good"

"Aunt Gina" A little kid screamed and ran towards Regina.

"Rolland!" Regina bent down to pick him up.

Emma watched Regina flashed that beautiful smile of hers to the little kid. She looked positively happy holding him in her arms and Emma couldn't help but smile at the scene. She kissed the boy's cheek and he smiled back at Regina before hugging her. She hugged him back and kissed his head.

"Hey, who is the little dude," Emma asked.

"Emma, this is Rolland," Regina said smiling at Emma "He is Robin's son"

"Oh!" Emma exclaimed.

"Hi," The boy said shyly.

"Hi, kid," Emma said back smiling at him.

"Rolland, I told you not to run away!" A voice said in front of them "Hey, Regina"

"Hi, Big John" Regina said back. "Have you met Emma yet?"

"Ah no, I haven't. Hi, I'm Big John" He said giving his hand to Emma.

"Hi, there," Emma said shaking it. "Is there a little John?" Emma asked laughing.

"Yeah, I think he is with Robin," Big John said.

"Oh! And I thought I was joking" Emma choked.

"Rolland?" Big John said looking at the boy in Regina's arm.

"Sorry! I wanted to see auntie Gina"

"And I always want to see you too, but you can just run off like anywhere," Regina said looking sternly at the boy.

"Sorry," The boy said looking down.

"I forgive you," Regina said and kissed his cheek

"I should probably get him to Robin. Do you know where he is?" Big John asked.

"I think he is down with the horses. We had a late arrival tonight" Regina said.

"I'll see if he is still there," Big John said and moved to take Rolland from Regina's arm "I'll see you tomorrow, boss"

"Robin is the one in charge tomorrow," Regina said.

"Oh! Well, in that case, have a nice weekend" Big John said "Both of you"

"Thank you," Regina said.

"Thanks," Emma said at the same time.

The man walked towards the stable with Rolland in his arm. We waked at Regina who smiled at the boy before waving back. She then took Emma's hand and they continued to walk in the direction of the bug. Once inside, Emma couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Regina looked so happy with the kid. She wondered if Regina wanted kids. Emma never thought about it, not really. Kids were a lot of work. Anda commitment to life! Emma wasn't sure if she was up for that. But seen Regina with the little dude really warmed her heart. She just wished the kid wasn't Robin's son. She really did not like that guy.

"The kid was cute," Emma said.

"Yeah, Rolland is adorable," Regina said back.

"Yeah, unlike his father"

"What?" Regina asked

"I don't like this Robin guy" Emma shrugged.

"Oh! Why not?"

"I don't know" Emma lied "I just get a weird vibe from him"

"Well, he is great, actually. Very competent with his work"

"Good, good" Emma said dryly.

Regina reached for Emma's free hand and held between hers. Emma looked to the side and smiled at her. That one tiny small gesture made all of her worries and annoyance about the guy just vanished. Emma drove all the way to the Rabit Hole listening to Regina talk about the horses. She was always so excited when talking about animals. It made Emma's heart swell with love.

"When are you going to let me teach you how to ride?" Regina asked.

"Whenever you want, babe," Emma said "My hand is all good now, I'm sure I can hold the rains now"

"That's true. Maybe we should schedule you a lesson"

"But you'll be the one who teaches me, right?"

"Yes, of course"

"Cool," Emma said "Maybe we can do it on my next day of"

"Oh! That would be amazing"

"Then it's a date"

They reached the Rabit Hole and Emma found a parking spot right in front of it. They left the bug and Emma immediately held Regina's hand between hers before they get in. Once inside, they found Elsa already sat in a booth with a drink in front of her. They made their way to where she was sitting and they both greeted Elsa before sitting down side by side.

"It's so nice to see you again, Regina," Elsa said.

"Yes, it has been too long," Regina said back.

"What you wanna drink?" Emma asked Regina.

"A glass of wine"

"Okay. I'm gonna go to the bar. I'll be right back"

Emma rose from her seat and went to the bar to retrieve their drinks. She asked for Regina's wine and whiskey for herself. As she waited, she watched Regina and Elsa talking freely with each other. Emma smiled. She liked that Regina was bonding with Elsa. She knew what it was like to come to a new town not knowing anyone and she didn't wish that on Regina. She wanted her to make friends here. The bartender placed the drink in front of Emma and she walked back to the booth. She gave Regina her whine and got a kiss on the cheek as a thanks. They talk about their days, Elsa made Emma looked like a fool in love more times then she would actually like. The night was flowing between laughs and drinks and soon the trio was stress-free from the day's activities. Emma asked Regina to dance to which she readily accepted. Emma loved dancing with Regina. She loved the way she moved with her, the way her body rubbed against hers, the way Regina touched her and whispered things in her ears. Emma was never much of a dancer unless she was drunk, but Regina totally changed that about her. If there was one thing Emma wanted when dancing with Regina was to be sober. She wanted to feel every single sensation the woman moving in front of her brought to her body. When the music started to get more agitated, they decided to have a seat again. Emma got Regina another glass of wine and some water for herself. She had just placed the drink in front of Regina when her phone rang. Regina looked at the id and smiled, excusing herself to answer. When Emma and Elsa were alone, Emma looked sternly at Elsa and said:

"You drop it, Frozen"

"What? What are you talking about?" Elsa asked.

"You are making me look like a dumbass in love in front of my girlfriend"

"Well, you are" Elsa smirked.

"Elsa!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Elsa said "I'm so happy to see you this happy with Regina, Emma. Really, it's like you are someone else entirely"

"And that's a good thing, right?" Emma asked remembering Ruby's words.

"Yes, of course. You are happy. That's always a good thing"

"I am pretty happy," Emma said smiling.

"Yeah, I can tell. Dumbass in love" Elsa winked.

"I swear to God, I have the worse friends"

"Oh, drop it. You love me"

"Do I?" Emma said.

"Yes, you do! Dumbass"

Emma laughed at Elsa's outrageous face. Of course, she loved her. She was her best friend. The first friend she made when coming into Storybrooke. So much that they shared an apartment together. Emma was teasing Elsa a bit more when Regina came back to the booth. She looked positively happy as she sat down beside Emma.

"Hey, lady. You look happier" Emma said.

"Yes, I am. I just spoke with Kathryn"

"Your best friend?"

"Yes, that's the one. And guess what?" Regina asked.

"What? What is it?" Emma asked.

"She's coming into Storybrook next weekend to visit"

"Oh, that's great, babe," Emma said "I can't wait to meet her"

"Me too. I can't wait for her to meet you. Both of you"

"Well, how about we toast to Kathryn then?" Emma said lifting her glass "To Kathryn and her surprise visit to Sortybrook"

The three of them lifted their glasses and toasted to Kathryn. Emma was excited about meeting the woman, but she was also nervous. This was Regina's best friend. She had to cause a good impression. Emma smiled at Regina and took a sip of the water. Everything was going to be fine. Of course, it would. It wasn't like Emma was meeting Regina's mother or something. This was her best friend. If Emma was able to charm Regina, she was more than able to charm her best friend too, right?


	20. Kathryn’s visit

Emma was nervous. Not nervous, nervous but she was, well, nervous. They were both sat in the kitchen island waiting for Kathryn to arrive. This was the first time Emma was going to meet anyone from Regina's life. Kathryn. Her best friend. The woman Regina was with when she met her in New York. The one who dragged her away from Emma. Emma definitely had a bone to pick with her, well, after the woman was all impressed by her. She knew she needed to cause a good impression as she was Regina's best friend.

"She's late," Emma said looking at Regina.

"Katheryn is always late"

"Do you want me to go out there and look for her? She might be lost!"

"In Storybrook? This town is the size of a bean!"

"Yeah, but….I'm the Sheriff. I mean, if she's…"

"Emma!" Regina said firmly "I'm sure she'll call if something happens"

"Right!"

"Do you want more coffee?" Regin asked.

"Maybe her phone is dead"

"Her phone is not dead! Why are you so worried?"

"I'm not worried!"

"Could have fooled me" Regina said pouring a cup of coffee for herself.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little bit nervous"

"You have nothing to be nervous about!"

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"She is going to adore you, sweetie!"

"But what if she doesn't?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Then I'll have someone who will always be by my side when I call to complain about you" Regina smirked.

"What?" Emma asked eye-widened "Why would you call to complain about me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Yes, I would!" Emma said "Regina!?"

But Regina didn't have the time to answer her as the bell rang right at that moment. Emma jumped in her seat scared at the sudden loud noise that echoed inside the house.

"Ready?" Regina asked her.

"Yep!" Emma said "Let's do this"

Regina smiled gently at Emma and stretched her arm for her to take her hand. Emma smiled back at Regina and took her hand, letting her lead the way towards the door.

"Regina!" Katheryn said when Regina opened the door "God, I missed you" Katheryn hugged Regina.

"I missed you too," Regina said hugging Kathery back.

"New York is just not the same without you," Katheryn said "Oh! Is this the famous Emma Swan?"

"Famous?" Emma asked looking at Regina.

"Ah, yes, Katheryn, this is Emma," Regina said "Emma, this is my best friend, Katheryn"

"Oh, it's so good to meet you, Emma," Katheryn said hugging Emma "Its good to finally put a face on all of Regina's babbling"

"Katheryn!" Regina reprimanded.

"You've been babbling about me?" Emma asked Regina.

"Oh God, ever since you two kissed in New Years' Eve. This one hasn't shut up about you ever since" Katheryn said.

"Really?" Emma asked grinning at Regina.

"She's exaggerating," Regina said rolling her eyes.

"I'm really not" Katheryn whispered at Emma. "She wouldn't shut up about the mysterious blond that kissed her after countdown"

"Mysterious blond, hun?"

"She must be dehydrated from the drive," Regina said quickly.

"You know what, Katheryn?" Emma said entwining her arms with Katheryn's "Why don't we go into the living room so you can tell me more about Regina's babbling of this mysterious blond."

"Emma!" Regina said undignified.

"We'll be in the living room, honey," Emma said with a wink.

Regina rolled her eyes at the two of them and closed the front door while Katheryn laughed hysterically. Emma offered to carry Katheryn's luggage and together the trio made their way upstairs where Regina showed Katheryn to the guest room where they left her to get settled in. After the blonde woman was installed, she found Emma and Regina in the kitchen where Emma was lightly teasing Regina about her babbling.

"Hey, Kat," Regina said "Coffee?"

"Yes, please," The woman said sitting on the kitchen island.

"How was your drive here?" Emma asked.

"It was good." Katheryn said "It was very easy to find my way here, even though it scared me the amount of green I passed by on my way"

"Oh" Emma laughed out loud "The perks of a small town"

"Indeed," Katheryn said.

Regina moved and placed a cup of steamy coffee in front of Katheryn and then another in front of Emma who smiled up at her and kissed her cheek before murmuring thanks. Regina smiled down at her and then placed a plate full of crackers, cheese, and cold meats that Emma helped set up earlier, in front of them before sitting down herself right next to Emma. She grabbed Emma's hand under the table and squeezed before turning her attention back to her friend. After a while of the two of them catching up, Emma decided to pop the question that was burning a hole in her brain with curiosity.

"So, Katheryn," Emma said "Tell me more about Regina's babbling. More specifically, right after our first kiss in New York"

"Oh, God," Regina said letting go of Emma's hand and looking at Katheryn "Don't you dare!"

"Where should I start?" Katheryn said back teasing.

"Don't" Regina said looking at her friend.

"She scolded me the rest of that night for pulling her away from the crow," Katheryn said "I literally got into New Year with my best friend lecturing me"

"Really?" Emma said amused with a big smile on her face.

"Yes! She said and I quote: _You pulled me away from the best kiss I ever had and now I will never find that mysterious blonde woman again and it's all your fault_."

"Awww, babe," Emma said leaning on to Regina.

"She's exaggerating, I didn't say that," Regina said blushing.

"Yes, you did, Regina!" Katheryn laughed "And as you can see, there was no need for it. You found her"

"We found each other" Emma said looking lovingly at Regina.

"Yeah, I could hardly believe it when she told me. It was like…magic!" Katheryn said. "And then she went on and on and on about how sexy you are"

"Sexy, hun?" Emma said.

"I did not say that to you either" Regina scolded.

"You do know I have texts, right?" Katheryn said showing Regina her phone.

"Ohh, I wanna see that," Emma said eyes full of hope.

"You, put that thing away," Regina said and looked at Emma "And you, stop asking questions."

"Why?" Emma asked, "This is so much better then what Elsa did to me."

"Ha! Maybe I should hang out with her some more" Regina teased.

"Of course. I would love to spend more time with Katheryn" Emma said smiling back at Regina.

"Dear God, NO!" Regina said before standing up and walk to the sink.

Emma rose from her seat and wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and kissed the back of her neck. She helped her with the small number of dishes they had produced and let the two women talk and catch up. Emma didn't push the subject any further for the day, but she made a mental note to tease Regina about the best kiss she ever had. After a while, the trio headed out the door to show Katheryn around town. Emma was the tourist guide, showing Katheryn all the high points that Storybrooke had to offer. By the time they felt hungry, the trio made their way to Granny's for lunch. The rest of the day was spent at Regina's place until Emma had to head off to work. She had the night shift from five to five. They made plans of going to the Rabbit Hole Saturday night after Regina showed Katheryn the stables.

"I'll pick you guys up," Emma said putting on her jacket "At seven? Is that good?"

"It's perfect," Regina said kissing her lips.

"We'll be here with bells on," Katheryn said.

"Alright, ladies," Emma said kissing Regina again "I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow night"

"Goodbye, sweetie," Regina said opening the door "I hope you have a calm shift"

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow, babe" Emma said "And Katheryn"

"We'll see you tomorrow, Emma"


	21. Jealousy

It was seven pm sharp when Emma rang the mansion's bell. She waited impatiently for Regina to come and open the door. They had made plans to go to the rabbit hole tonight. Katheryn had gone to the stable with Regina early today to get to know her work of place. Regina had texted her that Katheryn had flirted with her employes and that she was not happy about it. Emma laughed out loud at the station when she read it. She liked Katheryn. The woman was very outgoing, se could easily imagine her and Regina together going out to bars in New York City.

The door swan open and the sight of a brunette woman in a tight black dress took the air out of Emma's lungs. She blinked several times and her jaw fell open looking at Regina with a smug little smile right in front of her.

"Like what you see?" Regina askes teasingly.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Emma said "Wow, Regina! You look amazing"

"Thank you, dear," Regina said with a soft smile "Come On in"

Emma kissed her, carefully not to smudge her lipstick, and entered the house. Regina grabbed her hand and together they walked to the living room. Regina let go of Emma's hand and walked to the bar to pour them two glasses of her famous apple cider. Emma quite like it, even though she had to be careful as it was stronger than it looked.

"Where is Kathryn?" Emma asked.

"Still changing," Regina said rolling her eyes.

"You told her the rabbit hole isn't fancy or anything, right?" Emma asked.

"Darling, we are New Yorkers"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning it doesn't matter where we go, we always look fabulous," Katheryn said coming down the stairs behind them.

"Hey! You look good" Emma said.

"Thank you, darling," Katheryn said, "Shall we go?"

"Yes, let's go," Regina said.

Emma reached for Regina's hand and the trio made it out of the house. They walked towards Emma's bug. Katheryn made a comment about what a cute little vintage car that was. Emma knew what that meant but she couldn't bring herself to be upset at Katheryn. Regina, on the other hand, reached for Emma's thigh and squeezed before saying Emma indeed had the coolest ride in all Storybrooke which only made her look to her side at Regina and smile broadly. The ride there was short and Emma had to park a little bit further from it as the place was already crowded with people. Emma really hoped she wouldn't have to put on her Sherriff pants and break fights apart or send Leroy's ass to jail. God, no. Not tonight. The trio made the way to the bar, Emma and Regina hand in hand while Katheryn chatted away. They entered the bar, depositing their coats on the rack by the door before going further into the place.

"Oh, there he is"

Katheryn said and walked ahead of them. The man stood up from where he was sitting and greeted Katheryn. Then he looked behind, at Regina and waved at her. Emma looked to her side and watched in slow motion as Regina smiled back at him and then waved before tugging on Emma's hand and take a step forward. The moment Regina did that, Emma snapped and pulled her back.

"The hell is he doing here?" Emma asked.

"Robin?" Regina said "Katheryn invited him"

"Why?" Emma asked.

"I think she's flirting with him," Regina said rolling her eyes "Is there a problem?"

"No! Of course, not"

Regina kissed her cheek and pulled Emma with her towards the booth. They sat down side by side facing Katheryn and Robin on the other side.

"Emma. It's nice to see you again!" Robin said.

"Same" Emma answered dryly.

"Regina! You look stunning" Robin said "All of you lovely ladies do. I'm a lucky man indeed"

"Oh, isn't he a gentleman, Regina," Katheryn said.

"He sure is," Regina said back.

Emma rolled her eyes and ordered drinks when the waiter walked by their booth. They chatted and Emma was pleased to see Katheryn throwing herself at Robin. What she wasn't so please about were the glances he stole at her girlfriend when he thought no one was looking. A slow romantic song started to play on the background and Katheryn immediately asked Robin to dance. They left the booth together and made their way to the dance floor.

"Why were you upset that Katheryn was flirting with him?" Emma asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You texts earlier. You said you were upset that Katheryn was flirting with one of your employees. It was Robin, right"

"Yes, but…"

"Why were you upset that she was flirting with him?"

"I wasn't upset that she was flirting with him. I was upset because she was distracting him from his work and a little girl almost fell from the horse when she high pitched and spooked the animal"

"Oh!"

"Emma! I am not interested in Robin. He lacks quite a few qualities that I enjoy in a partner"

"Such as?"

"A pussy!"

Emma choked when she heard the words coming out of Regina's mouth and she spilled alcohol all over the table. There was just something deeply erotic about hearing Regina say words like that. It made a certain part of Emma's body tingle.

"You okay?" Regina asked worriedly.

"Yep! Wrong pipe"

"So, would you like to slow dance with me?" Regina asked flashing a beautiful smile at her.

"There is nothing I want more in the world"

Regina rose from her seat and starched her arm towards Emma for her to take her hand. Emma did and together they made their way to the dance floor. Regina entwined her arms around Emma's neck while Emma's arm wrapped around her waist. They dance together to the slow music, Emma enjoying the feeling of Regina's body pressed against hers, the feeling of Regina's fingers playing with the little hairs on her neck, the soft smile Regina displayed at her. She was so in love with the woman in front of her that sometimes she felt like she couldn't breathe. Emma leaned in and captured Regina's lips on a soft kiss. Regina kissed her back but suddenly, Emma felt herself been pushed back along with Regina.

"Ooops" Katheryn said "Sorry guys. I think we had too much to drink"

"Not a problem," Emma said realizing who bumped into them.

The music changed to a more frantic rhythm and the four of them decided to go back to their booth. They had a few more drinks along with some snacks. Well, they did. Emma stopped drinking as she was the one driving them home tonight. At every opportunity, Robin tried to make small talk with Regina. Once, he even interrupted a little chat that they were both having just to tell her about something that happened at work. _Remember when, yadda, yadda, yadda_. It annoyed Emma that he could make her laugh, and she was just about to have enough with the guy. The night kept on going until Regina call the night. Emma was extremely relieved by it as she couldn't wait to take her girlfriend home. They paid the bill and the four of them made their way outside.

"Where are you lovely ladies parked?" Robin asked.

"A bit further," Emma said dryly.

"I'll walk you guys," He said.

"There is no need, dude! They are with the town Sheriff" Emma said.

"I insist," Robin said back.

"Oh, he is so charming, isn't he, Gina?" Kathery asked.

"Indeed," Regina said hugging Emma.

Emma laced her arm firmly around Regina's waist as they made their way to the car. Katheryn was a bit drunk and Robin helped her walk but ever so often he would look back to Regina. Emma felt like punching him in the face. Fucking asshole. They reached the bug, and Emma had just unlocked the door when a voice behind them said:

"Sheriff Swan. You have to go back inside"

"Why?" Emma asked the man.

"Leroy!"

"It's my day off, call the station," Emma said and heard a crashing sound coming from the bar. "Damn it! I'll be right inside"

The man turned around and ran back inside the bar.

"I can drive you two home" Robin offered.

"You are drunk!"

"I am not that drunk," He said.

"Well, I'm on duty now and if you go around driving a car, I'll get you a DUI"

"You do realize you drank too, right?" Robin said.

"I stopped drinking hours ago"

Emma reached for her phone and texted for a cab. They made their way back to the bar. When they reached the entrance, Emma kissed Regina and asked her to call as soon as she got home before disappearing inside the bar. Inside, Emma had to hold Leroy as he was about to break a chair in someone else's head. The man was small but he sure as hell had some straighten. David arrived at the scene about twenty minutes after Emma had the situation under control and took Leroy to the station. Emma checked her phone and realize it was past two in the morning already. Regina had texted her hours ago saying they had arrived well and asked Emma to text her when she had everything sort it out and Emma did just that when she was walking to the bug. She checked her phone one last time before going to bed that night. No text from Regina. Not that she was expecting one. It was late. And Emma was tired. And upset. She was supposed to be in Regina's bed right now, feeling her naked body pressed against hers, but instead, she was in her own bed, in pj's her body tired but her mind unable to rest as she couldn't stop thinking about Robin. She had this feeling that the guy was interested in Regina and Emma didn't like that. Not one bit. Even though Regina made it perfectly clear that she is gay. It wasn't Regina Emma who was worried about it. Emma moved to the side and closed her eyes thinking about Regina and the feeling of them dancing together in the bar earlier. Emma smiled and it didn't take long before sleep claimed her to the dream world where there was nothing apart from her and Regina.


	22. You are not half bad yourself

Emma drove up to the mansion earlier the next day. Katheryn was going to depart that morning and Emma wanted to wish the woman farewell. It was good to finally meet Regina's best friend. Emma liked her, even though her taste in man was absolutely ridiculous. Emma thought about Regina's words the night before at the bar, about the lack of a particular body part that the insufferable man was missing. That made Emma smile. She knew Robin had a crush on Regina. She noticed the way he looked at her, how he took every opportunity to speak with her and even touch her. She couldn't blame him, Regina was gorgeous. But she was hers, and there was no way in hell she would let the man think that he had a shot.

She parked the bug in front of the mansion and made her way to the door. She rang the bell once and waited patiently by the door. Thirty seconds went by and no answer, and so Emma rang the bell again. She knew Regina was up already, she texted her earlier asking if she could stop by. Suddenly, the door was wild open and she heard a voice coming from inside the house.

" _Oh, God, make it stop_ "

"Good morning, honey," Regina said kissing Emma's cheek.

"Hi, babe," Emma said "Is she hungover?"

"Of course she is. Didn't you see how much she drink last night?" Regina smirked.

"Yeah, I do," Emma said, "Is she okay to drive back to New York?"

"She will be. Now, come on in"

Emma smiled and Kissed Regina's lips before getting inside the house. She followed the woman to the kitchen where she found Katheryn sitting by the island with her head down. Emma felt sorry for the woman, she didn't look good at all.

"Hey there," Emma said, "How's your head?"

"Like miners are banging its ax over and over and over again"

"Ouch," Emma said.

"Here," Regina said placing two pills and a glass of water in front of her "Take the pills. Breakfast is almost done. Emma, will you have breakfast with us?"

"I sure am, babe"

"Then get the coffee going, please?"

"Yes, ma'am"

Emma winked at Regina and walked to the coffee machine to start the coffee. Regina liked to buy a strong Brazilian coffee that Emma had never heard of or seen it in Storybrooke, and that it was absolutely amazing. Emma put four generous tablespoons of it in the machine and then turned it on. The fragrance invaded the kitchen and soon, hot liquid was pouring into the jar. Katheryn took the pills and soon Regina was serving breakfast, a large plate full of buttery scramble eggs, bacon, and toast. Katheryn winced at the sight of the food, but as Regina commanded her to eat, the blonde served a little bit of the food onto her plate. Emma filled three cups of coffee and joined the other women by the island.

After the food was eaten and the kitchen was clean, Emma helped Katheryn to bring her bags down. After everything was load onto the trunk, they said their goodbyes. Katheryn hugged Regina and promised to come back soon. Then, she hugged Emma and told her what a delight it was to meet her. She hopped both of them would visit her soon in New York, which was something that made Emma smiled. Regina held Emma's hand and promised they would go to New York soon.

After Katheryn's car was out of sight, Emma and Regina made their way back inside the mansion. Once the door was closed behind them, Regina held Emma's hand and pulled her up the stairs with her. They made it to Regina's bedroom and the moment the door was close Regina crashed her lips with Emma's.

"God, I missed you," Regina said.

"You saw me yesterday," Emma said before kissing her back.

"I mean, I miss being alone with you"

"Me too," Emma said, "So…What you wanna do this fine morning?"

"Get you naked in my bed," Regina said pulling Emma's jacket off her body.

"Have I ever told you how much I love how direct you are?

"You can tell me after I make you come"

"Oh my God, Regina"

Emma crashed her lips with Regina's while her hands wandered to the other woman's blouse. She pushed the fabric above Regina's head and reached to unclasp her bra. Once the marvelous sight of Regina's breast was in hands reach, Emma squeezed the generous globes, winning a moan from the woman. Emma massage Regina's breast while moving her lips to her neck, sucking the delicate flesh inside her mouth. Regina loved to have her neck kissed. That was something Emma figured out a while ago, Regina always squirm a little more under her when her tongue was on her neck. And this morning was no different, even if they were up, the moment Emma's tongue traced hot wet kisses on Regina's neck, her hands flew to Emma's ass, and when Emma sucked a little bit harder, Regina's fingernails dug hard. So much that Emma was positively sure it would have hurt if it wasn't for the jeans.

Regina's hand moved from Emma's ass to the bottom of her shirt, her hands wandered under the fabric and stopped when she reached her abdomen. This was something else Regina had noticed about Regina. She quite liked her abdomen. She scratched her nails there and Emma almost lost focus on what she was doing. Almost, but not quite. Emma managed to move her lips even lower, to Regina's collar bone where she licked her way down to Regina's breast. Emma captured one erect nipple inside her hot mouth and sucked it deep inside her mouth. Regina moaned as her hands left Emma's stomach and flew to her head, bringing Emma's face impossible closer to her breast.

"Oh, God, Emma. Don't stop" Regina half said half moaned.

"Not planning too," Emma said as she licked her way to the other breast.

Emma sucked the hard nipple inside her mouth, giving it the same attention as she did to the other. She then traced wet kisses down Regina's body, falling to her knees before licking Regina's bellybutton. She too liked the other woman's hard abdomen. Emma scratched her nails to the sides of Regina's stomach while her lips kissed and her tongue licked the skin. Emma reached for Regina's slack opening it and slowly pushing it down the other woman's legs. Emma placed a kiss on her pussy, over her panties, smelling the wonderful smell of Regina's arousal. She was so wet that it leaked through her panties, leaving a visible stain.

"Take me to bed" Regina whispered.

Emma rose up and in one swift movement she lifted Regina up to her body. Regina's legs snaked around Emma's waist, her wetness touching Emma's bare stomach, where Regina had rolled up her shirt. Emma wished she had removed the blouse all together so she could feel more and more of Regina's hot core on her. Emma crashed her lips with Regina's while walking the so short distance to the bed.

Emma gently deposited Regina on the bed, crawling on top of her, capture those swollen lips on a kiss. Regina's hands found Emma's blouse again and soon, the fabric was been pulled off her body along with her bra. Emma lowered her body on top of the brunette, feeling their erect nipples rubbing against each other while they kissed. Emma felt a pool forming inside her panties, her clit almost painful with the need of been touched.

"Emma, please" Regina moaned breaking the kiss.

"What you want? Emma asked.

"I want you to fuck me!"

"Like this?" Emma asked as her hand pushed Regina's panties to the side and two fingers entered her.

"Oh, yes" Regina moaned "Oh, God, faster. Harder"

Emma took her fingers from inside Regina who sobbed at the sudden loss. Emma moved her way down to her body and pulled the panties down her legs.

"Spread!"

Regina looked at Emma, eyes widened, and mouth part. She bit her lower lip and opened her legs to the blonde woman in front of her. Emma, for her part, lowered her head down and licked Regina's pussy from entrance to clit.

"You taste so fucking good"

Emma said and pushed two fingers inside Regina, leaving the brunette out of words. She found a rhythm inside her, slow at first, and then increasing with Regina moving with her. Regina's core was so wet that Emma had trouble staying inside her. Regina whimper and squirm, cursing every time Emma hit a particular spot inside her. When Emma felt her spongy walls clenching around her fingers, she lowered her head again and sucked Regina's clit inside her mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Emma. Oh fuck, don't stop" Regina moaned "God, I'm so close"

Emma increased her speed inside, curling the tip of her toe inside her while the tip of her tongue rubbered Regina's clit. Regina's legs spread wider, her stomach flexing faster and faster, her hands flew to Emma's head, bringing her closer to her core, and then everything went still for a few seconds, as Emma felt a rush of juices run down her fingers.

Emma kept on licking Regina, slowing down the rhythm inside her. She didn't want to waste a single drop of Regina's come. She really did taste incredible good. Emma moved her lips from her clit, not wanting to overstimulate the sensitive bund. She moved her lips to the inside of Regina's thighs, tracing wet kisses while her fingers were still buried deep inside the woman.

"Oh, fuck" Regina said after several minutes "Oh, fuck, come up here!"

Emma removed her fingers from inside Regina, making the woman sob at the loss. When they were face to face, Regina help Emma's face between her hands and brought her down to a kiss, tasting herself on the blonde's lips.

"Your turn," Regina said, breaking the kiss.

They smiled at each other as Regina pushed Emma off her body and down to the mattress. Regina kissed Emma again, running her tongue on Emma's lips and sucking her lower lip before invading her mouth with her tongue. Regina's hand wandered down Emma's body, scratching her nails on Emma's abdomen. She scraped her teeth on Emma's chin and traced hot wet kisses on her neck. When Regina reached Emma's breast, she squeezed the small globes in her hands before lowering her head down to suck a nipple inside her mouth while massaging the other. Emma wiggled below the woman, her core begging for some attention. It didn't help that it was still constricted inside her jeans and panties.

Regina moved her lips lower, the tip of her tongue tracing circles on Emma's bare stomach. Emma felt every single hair of her body shivered at the feeling, her core trouble even more so, the wetness running down on her. Regina kept on kissing her stomach, scratching her nails while her tongue licked and sucked the skin, making it impossible for Emma to stay still.

"Oh, God, Regina. Go lower"

"How do you ask?" Regina said looking up at her.

"What?"

"How do you politely ask something to another person?" Regina asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Please, Regina" Emma bagged "Please, go lower"

Regina smiled up at her and continued kissing her stomach, making her way down to her jeans. She opened the button of her jeans and Emma pushed her butt up to help her remove the fabric from her body. Regina pulled the pants and panties altogether and didn't waste any time. She moistened her lips when she saw Emma's juice running down her legs and lowered her head between the blonde's legs.

"Oh, fuck!" Emma moaned "Oh, fuck, Regina, yes, yes, yes, don't stop"

Regina entered Emma with her tongue curling the tip and she moved in and out of her pussy. She used her free hand to stroke her clit, making Emma sob and wiggle and open her legs, even more, to give more room for Regina to work. Regina for her part deliciously tortured Emma's clit with low-pressure strokes and hard strokes that almost brought her to the edge of the precipice only to slow down her movement and make her body calm down again.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"I'm savoring you," Regina said lifting up her head.

"Regina, please, I need to come"

"We have all day, sweetheart"

"Yes, exactly. Please."

Emma asked with such pleading eyes that Regina could only comply. She lowered her head between Emma's legs again and penetrate her with her tongue, giving the woman strong hard licks while her ginger stroke her clit with the exact amount of pressure that Emma's body needed. Emma shivered at the ferocity of Regina, the way she was working between her legs to make her come. Emma felt her abdomen clench and her breathing getting uneven. She gripped the sheets, holding them to dear life, and tilt her head back when Regina hit a particular spot that made her whole body convulse in a spectacular orgasm. Emma screamed Regina's name as the waves of pleasure crashed over her body over and over and over again.

Emma didn't know how long she was out. The last thing she remembered was Regina working between her legs and the orgasm she had. Now Regina was laying next to her, drawing partners on her skin, and Emma didn't even remember seeing her move.

"Hey," Emma said.

"Hey yourself," Regina said, "I thought I lost you"

"What? Why?"

"You've been out for almost five minutes"

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" Regina smiled at her "I'm flared"

"You should be," Emma said bringing Regina closer to her "God, you are amazing"

"Thank you, dear. You are not half bad yourself"

"Thanks" Emma laughed.

They stayed in bed just enjoying each other company and making small talk for a little while longer. Once Emma's stomach made an appearance, they ordered take out and ate it in bed. They spent the day making love to each other over and over and over again only getting out of bed for water and food. At the late hours of the night, when they were both too exhausted to do anything else other than sleep, they wrapped up around each other, each woman with an obvious smile on their face.


	23. Regina’s Birthday

It was February first. Also known as Regina's birthday. Also known as the day Emma was freaking out because she had no idea what to do to impress the shit out of her girlfriend. Emma was stuck. She thought about a million ideas but none of them seemed good enough. And now, the day was upon her and she has done nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe THAT would impress Regina, just not in the way she was hoping to.

"I'm screwed," Emma said sipping her coffee on the kitchen counter.

"No, you are not," Elsa said "You have time. You are only seen each other at night, right?"

"Yep! I'm picking her up at six" Emma said, "And I have nothing."

"That's not true. You got her a present"

"That crap?" Emma asked "I am not giving her that. It's completely unsentimental"

"Hey, that's not true"

"I got her a blouse, Elsa"

"Yeah, that's crap," Elsa said turning around to take the two pieces of toast from the toaster.

"What am I gonna do?" Emma asked dropping her head on the counter.

"Well…You could start with getting her something better than a freaking blouse"

"I know," Emma said looking up at her friend.

"And flowers. Flowers are always nice"

"I've sent a bouquet to her house this morning. She texted me a picture thanking me for it. See?" Emma said showing Elsa the picture on her phone.

"God, how can this woman look this good in the freaking morning?" Elsa said, "What time was that?"

"Six in the morning. And I have no idea. She just always looks incredibly pretty to me"

"Awww" Elsa said "You are so in a leash"

"Shut up," Emma said, "And help me, damn it!"

"Okay, okay, grumpy" Elsa said "Why don't you stop by Mr. Gold shop this morning? I'm sure you could find something there that its good enough for a birthday gift"

"Oh! That's a great idea" Emma said "Hit me with more of that stuff"

"Well… What about flowers when you go pick her up?"

"Yeah, I already order that," Emma said, "What else you got?"

"What about horses?"

"Sorry?"

"Well, she loves horses. And you did say she made a lovely picnic for you guys on your second date"

"I'm scared to shit of those things, Elsa," Emma said, "But…That does give me an idea!"

"What?"

"I could take her camping! The field she took me in for our second date… It's beautiful. The most beautiful view I've ever seen in Storybrooke. It has a beautiful little river running, that it's probably freezing this time of the year, but it does help with the whole view thing"

"So…You are doing a redo of your second date?"

"Its either that or taking her to that Italian place close to the rabbit hole"

"Oh, God! We do need more options in this town" Elsa said "Well, I think it's a great idea"

"Really?"

"Of course. Isn't her family coming?" Elsa asked.

"It's just her mom, and she is in Europe," Emma said.

"What about her best friend?"

"Katheryn." Emma said "She's in Seatle. She's doing some work for her father there"

"So, it's just the two of you?"

"Yep! Just us"

"Then I think camping is a wonderful idea, but…Considering that you have literally just decided that…Don't you think you should get a move on?"

"Yep! As I said, I'm screwed."

Elsa laughed wholeheartedly at her friend. Emma rose from the chair and walked to the door, taking her jacket and keys before leaving the apartment. She drove to Mr. Gold Pawn Shop first, hoping against hope she would find something decent to give Regina.

"Sheriff Swan," Mr. Gold said, "What can I do for you?"

"Gold, hi," Emma said "I need a gift"

"What kind of gift?"

"To my girlfriend. It's her birthday"

"Miss Mills?" Mr. Gold asked.

"The one and only" Emma said back.

"I think I might have something," Mr. Gold said "Follow me to the back"

Emma nodded and followed the man to the back of the shop. She went through a curtain that never once she had stepped a foot on and stopped. The back was really messy with stuff everywhere. She walked in the direction of a glass balcony where and waited for Mr. Gold to look around the shelves. Emma shoved her hands inside the back pocket of her jeans and watched the man. It didn't take long before he turned around and place an object on top of the glass.

"What is this?" Emma asked.

"It's a jewelry box, Miss Swan," Mr. Gold said.

"Is this a Swan with a crown?" Emma asked tracing her fingers on the image print on the wooden box.

"Indeed it is. A Swan Queen. Don't you think it's fitting?"

"It's certainly very pretty," Emma said "May I?"

Mr. Gold nodded and Emma took the box between her hands. It was a very pretty dark wood box, not too big, with a beautiful image of a white swan with a crown in a black background. Emma looked at the box and couldn't think of anything more pretty to give it to Regina on her birthday. She delicately flipped up the golden lock to look inside. When she opened, she saw a beautiful gold bracelet with a ruby apple pendant just laying on the red velvet cushions of the box. Emma took the bracelet in her hands, putting the box down, and looked at it. It was absolutely beautiful, the contrast of the gold strap with the deep red of the ruby. The bracelet simply screamed Regina's name.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan," Mr. Gold said "This wasn't supposed to be there"

"I'll take it," Emma said fast "Both of them"

"Very well"

Emma gave the bracelet back to Mr. Gold and asked him to leave in inside that jewelry box, just like she found. They walked back to the front of the shop where Mr. Gold wrapped the box. Emma paid for both items. With the gifts safe inside her bug, Emma drove to the hardware shop where she bought all of the essentials for a camping night, including a comfy air mattress. After Emma got everything she needed from the store, she went to the supermarket and bought an excessive amount of chips and chocolate for their night together. Once she deemed she had everything she needed, Emma drove to the stables. Or as close as she could without anyone spotting her yellow bug. She then walked inside the woods, looking for the same spot Regina had taken her once. It took Emma two hours to find the right place. She regrated every minute of it. She was sweaty and carrying a huge backpack and two huge bags in her hands. She wanted to murder Elsa for giving her this stupid mother fucker idea! But that only lasted until Emma found herself in the exact same spot Regina had taken her for their second date. The view really was beautiful from there. There were no mosquitos. The view was completely clean and the tall trees provided a cozy hidden spot from the world. Emma sat down to rest for a while before starting to set everything up. She set up the tent first, and then the air mattress. She laid down on top of it, to make sure it was comfy enough to spend the night. Then she put on the pillows and blankets, making it cozy. Emma then hanged the lamps on the trees, all around their tents and some in front of it. She wanted the place to be all light up at night. Once all the basics were set, Emma made the long journey back to the bug.

Inside the apartment, Emma made a few sandwiches for the night ahead. All the drinks were in the fridge, and when she was about to leave, Emma would put everything inside the cooler. With the food done, Emma went to the bathroom and took a nice long warm shower. She couldn't wait to give Regina's gift tonight. She really, really hoped she would like it. Both of them just screamed Regina. Screamed them. The swan with a crown in the jewelry box was absolutely beautiful, and it totally reminded Emma of them. That joke she made a month ago, calling Regina _Your Majesty_. They had known each other for officially a month now. They kissed at exactly midnight of January first. One month of Emma being totally and completely gone by the brunette woman. One month of being in love. Emma took a big breath when the in love word crossed her mind. It was true, though. Emma was in love with Regina. She had never felt that way about anyone else. Not really. Sure, she was in love before in her life. But this was different. It was more mature, more real. It made Emma think of things like the future.

She finished her shower and walked to the bedroom. She checked the phone, it was only four in the afternoon. She was supposed to pick up Regina at six. Emma toweled herself and put on a tank top and panties, and laid down on the bed with her phone. She texted Regina, saying she couldn't wait to see the birthday girl tonight. Regina texted her back saying she couldn't wait to spend her first birthday with Emma. She smiled and texted saying she hoped she liked what she had planned for them, but there was no answer back. Regina probably had to get back to work. Emma spent the rest of the time looking at social media and reading the news before it was time to change. At five sharp, Emma put on a pair of black jeans and high boots. She decided to keep the black tank top she was wearing paring it with a red leather jacket. She went to the bathroom and did quick work on light makeup and her hair. When she was ready, she took her phone, keys, and food and drove to the stables.

Emma parked the bug on the parking lot outside. There was only one way to properly get to the place where she had set camp and as much as it terrified her, she knew it would amuse Regina to the core. _All for the birthday girl_ , she mused. She got all the backpack and cooler from the backseat and walked to Regina's office, saying a few _hellos_ here and there for the staff. It was nice that Regina's co-workers knew who she was. She liked that. She stopped in front of Regina's office door and lightly tap on it, dropping everything else on the floor outside.

" _Come on in_ ," Regina's voice said from behind the door.

"Hi, birthday girl," Emma said.

"Emma, hi" Regina smiled at her "Give me twenty minutes and I'll change"

"Actually, you look perfect just the way you are"

"Thank you, dear," Regina said as she walked closer to Emma and peck her lips "But O brought a dress"

"You don't need a dress"

"Oh?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that, Regina!"

"No?"

"Well, at least not right now" Emma smiled cheekily at her.

"I thought we were going out to dinner?"

"We will, just not in a restaurant"

"What did you do?" Regina asked.

"I think you are gonna like it," Emma said "And it will totally involve one of your beasts"

"Sorry?"

"Your horses!"

"We are going to ride a horse?"

"Yep! We'll need to"

"What have you done?"

"You'll see," Emma said "Now, let's get one of them and get going while there still light on the sky"

Regina smiled beautifully at her and held her hand, pulling Emma out with her. She closed the officer's door while Emma took the bags she dropped on the floor. Regina helped her carry them out and soon, they found themselves where the horses were kept, as Emma liked to call.

"Where are we riding?" Regina asked.

"The same spot you took me on our first date"

"We are gonna need two horses," Regina said.

"WHAT?" Emma asked "Why we rode in one once"

"Yes, but, with our weight plus the bags you brought, it's just too much"

"Then we'll take our bug," Emma said "Come on, let's go"

"There is no way we can get there in a car"

"Then we walk!"

"Emma, it's too far," Regina said, "Come on, I'll get you the most gentle and tamed horse.."

"It will eat me, Regina!"

"They are vegetarian, honey"

"I don't know. You know what? Put on your dress, I'm taking you out to dinner"

"Emma!" Regina exclaimed "Please? It's my birthday"

"Oh, no you don't! No way, Regina, do not look at me like that"

"Please?" Regina pleaded with her best imitation of puppy eyes.

"Fine! But if I die…"

"You are not gonna die"

Regina help her hand and walked with her around the stables. They stopped in front of a stall that had the door open, where Emma saw the magnificent creature. The horse was all white with a few shades of black. Regina encouraged her to pet the animal, and to Emma's surprise, it was indeed very gentle. Emma felt no fear whatsoever towards the animal.

"What's his name?" Emma asked.

"It's a she. Her name is Lady"

"She's so gentle," Emma said as she ran her hands on the animal face.

"Told ya," Regina said, "Can I saddle her for you?"

"Okay, but…"

"I'll ride right by your side"

"Okay!"

Regina saddled the mare and then helped Emma up. As soon as Emma was secure on top of the horse, Regina walked away to mount hers. Regina took upon herself to take the things Emma had brought. It would be easier that way. They rode at a slow gentle pace, side by side.

"So, are you thinking about taking riding lessons yet?" Regina asked.

"Well, if she's the one I'm riding, then yes, absolutely"

Regina smiled at Emma and they continued their ride. It didn't take long before they were near the place they had their second date. The branches had grown there since last time and they had to dismount their horses in order to continue. They walked, for a while, and when Emma noticed they were close, she tapped on her phone app to light up the lights she had put there earlier. Regina saw the lights flicking and looked back at Emma with a smile. When they finally reach the right place, Regina stood still, taking all in.

"Happy birthday, birthday girl," Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina.

"We are camping?" Regina asked.

"Yep!" Emma said "You don't hate it, do you"

"No!" Regina said turning around on Emma's embrace "I love it. This is exactly what I wanted. A quiet birthday, just with you"

Emma smiled at her and Regina closed the distance between them and gave her a kiss. When they broke apart, Regina handled the backpack and cooler to Emma and went out to fasten the horses. Emma took upon herself to light up the fire and open the two foldable chairs she had left there earlier. It was dark when Regina came back, but the lights Emma had hang plus the fire and the moonlight was more than enough to keep the place light. When Regina sat down next to her, Emma took one beer and a bottle of wine that she served on a plastic cup and gave it to Regina.

"Sorry, but I was afraid if I bring a glass, it would break," Emma said.

"It's perfect," Regina said.

"To the birthday girl,"

Emma raised her beer and Regina clicked on it with the cup. Emma then gave Regina a turkey sandwich and after that they made smores. They talked and laughed and kissed and drank in front of the fire through the night. When the night air got a little more chili, they decided to go inside the tent.

"Oh, this mattress is comfy," Regina said when they were inside.

"Yep! Only the best for my lady" Emma said and a wink "I got you something"

"What?"

"It's your birthday present," Emma said turning around to take it from the backpack.

"What is it?" Regina asked excited and curious. And half drunk.

"Open it," Emma said handing her the gift.

Regina smiled at Emma and took the gift from her hands. She carefully unfolded the wrapper, slowly revealing its content.

"Oh my God, Emma," Regina said when she saw the jewelry box "It's beautiful!"

"Did you liked it?" Emma asked.

"I love it," Regina said tracing her fingers at the swan image.

"There is something else inside," Emma said.

Regina looked u at her, her eyes sparkling at the prospect of yet, another present. Emma watched her very carefully as she opened the box and then her mouth falling open seeing the bracelet inside. Regina gently held it between her fingers, looking at the bracelet like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"May I? Emma asked.

Regina nodded and carefully, Emma took the bracelet from her hands and locked on Regina's arm. It looked absolutely beautiful on her, the gold and red color matching perfectly with the brunette skin.

"Thank you, Emma! It's beautiful" Regina said.

"Really?"

"Yes! It's perfect. You are perfect"

"No, I'm not," Emma said.

"Yes, you are. I love it. I loved the camping, the box, the bracelet" Regina said and paused "I love you"

"What?" Emma asked eyes widened.

"I love you, Emma," Regina said again.

Emma looked at Regina without saying anything. The revelation took her completely by surprise. Not that she didn't feel the same, of course, she did. But she had no idea Regina felt the same for her. Sure, she knew Regina liked her. Cared for her. But love? That was bigger. Stronger. More lasting. Emma must have stayed quiet for a while because the next thing she heard was Regina's voice bringing her back to reality.

"You don't have to say it back. I mean, I get it if you are not there yet, I just…"

"I love you too," Emma said cutting off the woman.

"What?" Regina asked.

"I love you, Regina," Emma said, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I was just processing what you did."

"You scared me for a while," Regina said letting out a breath of relief.

"I love you, birthday girl," Emma said getting closer to her.

"I love you too"

They both smiled at each other. Emma moved closer and claimed Regina's lips on a kiss. They slowly undressed each other, kissing every bit of exposed skin. They celebrated Regina's birthday making love to each other over and over and over again, screaming each other's name with only the crickets as their witness.


	24. Four Months

Time flew by and soon, they were celebrating their four-month anniversary. Emma could hardly believe herself. Four months of being with the most amazing woman she has ever met. Four months of a good, loving relationship. Four months of mind-blowing sex. Emma loved everything about Regina. She loved everything about their relationship. About the way they connect. She just loved her. She knew, even though it was too early in the relationship, that Regina was the one she was going to build a life with. A family. It was scary, sometimes, having those thoughts. It was strange because Emma never really wanted any of that. Not until she met Regina. And now they were together and Emma was forward to the future. Their future. Just the thought of that made Emma smile like an idiot.

"Daydreaming, Sheriff?" David asked standing in front of Emma's desk.

"Something like that" Emma said, "Got anything for me?"

"Oh, ah, yes. Here is the report for last night rounds" David said as he handed Emma a stack of papers.

"Was everything smooth last night?"

"Yes. Just the usual. Leroy was drunk screaming around town. A few folks called up and I collected him home."

"You didn't arrest him?"

"He wasn't making any trouble. I figured it was best just take him home to sober up"

"Okay! Anything else?"

"No, that's about it. I'm heading off now."

"Okay. Enjoy your day off"

"Thanks, and…Sheriff?"

"Yep?"

"Whatever is making you smile like that? Hold on to it" He said with half a smile.

"I will. Now go home. Rest!"

"Thanks"

Emma smiled as she watched David walk away. They were still walking on eggshells around each other but most of Emma's anger towards him was over by now. She didn't trust him like before, at least not in matters where the Mayor was involved, but their relationship was slowly getting back on track. Emma put her feet up and took the report from the night before. She read everything carefully biting her lower lip. She wanted to make sure everything was exactly the way it was supposed to. When Emma deemed the report to be good, she signed and went out for lunch.

The bell ring above Granny's dinner door chimed when Emma stepped in. She had always hated that. Not the bell itself, but the heads turning around to see who had just walked in. She smiled at a few folks while making her way to the counter. She sat down and taking off her gloves. It didn't take long before a certain somebody pop in front of her.

"Hey there," Ruby said, "What can I get ya?"

"Hey, Rubes," Emma said, "I'll just have grilled cheese and ice tea."

"Coming right out," Ruby said and turned around to place Emma's order. It didn't take long before she was standing in front of Emma again "So, I call Elsa for a drink tonight. I was wondering if you would like to come with us?"

"Oh, shit, Ruby. I can't tonight"

"You have a shift?"

"No!"

"Regina"

"Yeah," Emma said smiling "It's our…"

"It's ridiculous just how much that woman has you wrapped around her finger," Ruby said interrupting Emma.

"Excuse me?"

"Have you notice that the only thing you have time for now is her?" Ruby said "I talked to Elsa, you know? She said you hardly stay at your place anymore."

"I fail to see how is that any of your business, Ruby," Emma said, her expressions hardening.

"It's not healthy to be pulled away from your friends"

"Ruby…" Emma sighed "We've been over this. Regina isn't forcing me to stay away. I'm choosing to do that"

"Why?"

"Because it's been really hard to be your friend lately," Emma said, "I feel like all you do is bad mouth my girlfriend."

"That's not true," Emma said defensibly.

"Isn't it?" Emma asked "I really like you, Rubes, but I can't keep doing this with you"

"Doing what, exactly?" Ruby asked.

"Look…Why…" Emma said and pause. She took a moment to consider her options before saying "Why don't you have dinner with us, one of these days? Once you get to know Regina you'll see what an amazing person she is"

"Sure. I'd love to. I mean, if she'll let me" Ruby said sarcastically.

"I'll talk to her. I'll let you know when" Emma said ignoring Ruby's last comment "Can I have my order to go? I'm alone at the station today"

"Sure. I'll be right back"

It didn't take long before Ryby came back with Emma's order to go. She grabbed the package from Rubys hand and soon she was driving back to the station. Once in there, Emma sat down to eat. She was just about done when her phone vibrated. It was a text from Regina.

" ** _Hi, there. I'll be home by five, in case you want to pick me up earlier. Let me know_** "

" _Can't wait to see me, hun?_ " Emma texted back with a grin adorning her face.

" ** _Yes, dear. I cant wait to see you. Should I be worried that you don't? It's our anniversary after all_** "

" _The hell you are talking about? I cant wait to see you tonight!_ "

" ** _Good. So, pick me up earlier? We can have a drink before we go to the restaurant_** "

" _I prefer a makeout session_ "

" ** _I supposed that could be arranged_** " Emma choked on her tea when she read it and reply fastly.

" _I'll be there at six!_ "

" ** _Good girl_** "

Emma smiled and rolled her eyes at the same time reading the last text from Regina. God, she really could not wait to see her tonight! Emma did her rounds that same afternoon and after that more desk work at the station. She left home at five. Once in the house, Emma made quick work to get ready. She headed straight to the shower and then changed into something nice. She decided against her usual jeans and boots combo and decided to put on trousers with a white shirt. On her feet, Emma chose to wear sandals with not such high heels. She hated them. She always felt like she would fall at any minute. She had no idea how Regina do it. After Emma changed into her clothes for the night, she fixed her hair and makeup. One last look at herself in the mirror and she was ready to go pick up Regina.

Emma didn't have to wait much outside the house. Regina was opening the door seconds after rang the bell, and she had to admit, the look on Regina's face when she saw Emma waiting outside the door was priceless. It made Emma wonder if there was anything else she could do to make Regina have such a reaction again.

"Miss Swan," Regina said looking Emma up and down "Arent you a sight for sore eyes"

"Am I?" Emma said cheekily.

"Yes. Please, do come in"

Regina opened the door a little bit more and stepped to the side to let Emma in. Emma kissed her cheeks before fulling entering the house. She followed Regina to the living room where soon she was pouring Emma a glass of her delicious apple cider. They talked about their respective days and then Emma pouted when Regina said that would be no making out until after dinner. She didn't want her lipstick to get ruined which was exactly the thing that Emma liked the most. She loved it when Regina's lipstick was smeared on her face, she loved knowing that she was the one who did it. But Regina did let her cuddle. She had fit herself perfectly around Emma's body while they talk. Emma ran her fingers on her glossy hair and that too was among her favorite things to do with Regina. In fact, Emma couldn't think of many things that she didn't love doing it with Regina.

They left the mansion around seven that night. Emma had made reservations in the Italian place near the docks. Emma held Regina's hand all the way down there. It never ceases to amaze her how much they had to talk about. Even the silence between them was comfortable. Emma looked to the side and smile at her beautiful girlfriend talking about the new horse they were caring for. _I want the rest of my life to be like this_ , Emma thought. They arrived at the restaurant and immediately they were shown to their table. The perks of being the Sheriff. Both Emma and Regina placed their orders and the waiter left with the promise to be right back with their food.

"So," Emma said "Four months"

"Yes. Can you believe it?"

"Of course, I can. I'm delightful"

"Most of the time" Regina smirked.

"Hey!" Emma protested.

"You are cute, thought"

"How cute?" Emma asked cheekily.

"Very cute"

"And sexy, right?" Emma asked with a wink.

"Yes, dear," Regina said "You are ridiculously sexy"

Emma smiled at Regina. The waiter came back with their orders and drinks all at once. They ate while chatting some more. Emma looked at Regina wondering if she should bring out the conversation she had with Ruby earlier. Not the conversation itself, but the invitation. She really, really wanted Ruby to know Regina and see what a wonderful person she was. She missed talking and hang out with her friend, but, the way she constantly talking about Regina was just not right. Emma bit her lower lip. Was this the right time to bring it up? No, no it wasn't! They were celebrating their four months anniversary and Emma wanted to talk about inviting other women to dinner. That was dumb, right?

"What?" Regina asked.

"What, what?" Emma said taking a fork full of pasta.

"You were staring!"

"Was I?" Emma said "You are nice to stare at"

"Nice try, Miss Swan" Regina said, "What is it?"

"Fine. So, I spoke with Ruby earlier today at the diner"

"Okay?"

"And I want you guys to get to know each other so I suggested that we a little getting together dinner."

"Oh!"

"You don't like the idea?" Emma askes nervously.

"It's not that, it's just that….I'm pretty sure Ruby doesn't like me"

"She just doesn't know you, Regina! And that's exactly why I want to make this dinner thing. I want you guys to get to know each other"

"Okay! I'm in"

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. She is your friend. It would be nice if we could all get along"

"Yes, it would. Thank you" Emma said grinning "I'll invite Elsa too"

"That's a great idea. But I have one condition"

"Okay?"

"My place. We'll do it at my place"

"Deal"

Emma smiled at her girlfriend and went right back to her food. That was absolutely delicious and tasted even better now with the Ruby matter out of the way. After dinner, they shared dessert, one that Emma immediately regret. It was too damn good. Everything about that night was absolutely perfect. Once they were done at the restaurant she took Regina out for a walk at the docks. They sat down on their bench, looking out the sea. Regina dropped her head on Emma's shoulder looking out the beautiful black sea in front of them. Emma was happy. She was happy to be there with Regina. She was happy that they were working for four full months now. That was definitely a record in her book. She was happy that every time she was with this wonderful woman, she could see a future together. She was happy for loving someone so unconditionally. Emma kissed the top of Regina's head and breathed in her scent. They were meant to be together. They were made for each other. At the moment Emma made a promise. She promised she would never let anyone come between them. Ever. And that was a promise Emma damn well intended to keep it.


	25. Dinner with Ruby-ish

They had finally set on a date. Regina wanted to have the dinner at her place but Emma decided against it. It was better if it happened at her place, more of common ground. Regina had agreed, reluctantly, but only because Emma agreed that she could cook. Emma wasn't quite sure why that was important. Wouldn't it be better if Regina could just relax and not worry about anything? If it was up to Emma, she would just order a few pizzas and beer and get the night going. But Regina didn't want that, she said it was too informal and if they were to get to know each other they might as well do it with a decent meal. And that's how Emma agreed to let Regina cook.

And that's how she ended up with Regina at her place on a Saturday morning taking over the small kitchen in the loft she shared with Elsa, both of them sat watching Regina move in the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Elsa offered "I could…Do something?" Elsa asked looking between Regina's back and Emma.

"No, dear, I'm fine," Regina said "I just want to get everything half-ready before tonight"

"I told you, you don't have to go through all this trouble," Emma said.

"Nonsense, dear," Regina said not taking her eyes off the sauce.

"It smells so good," Elsa said "I can't wait to try this lasagna"

"It's Regina's specialty," Emma said proudly.

"Indeed it is," Regina said finally turning around.

She had lowered the heat while the sauce simmer. According to Regina, the sauce had to cook for an hour in order to reduce and catch all the flavors. Elsa said goodbye to them and left for work. She told Regina she couldn't wait to try her lasagna later. Regina smiled proudly at the comment and wished Elsa a good day at work. As there was nothing else to do until the sauce was ready, Emma convinced Regina to a good makeout session on the couch. And for one blissful hour, Emma had Regina's body on top of her, kissing her, grabbing her, until that damn alarm clock on her phone interrupted them and Regina went right back into the kitchen. After the sauce was ready Regina went into a full chef more, perfectly building the lasagna, layer after layer, until the most beautiful dish of lasagna Emma had ever seen in her life was ready. She covered the lasagna and then pop it inside the fridge where it would stay until it was time to go to the oven that evening.

Regina left right after the lasagna was ready. Emma pout, but she had to go to work that day. Weekends were actually very busy at the stables. She kissed Emma goodbye and told her she would be there at seven. After Regina left, Emma found herself with lots of times in her hands and nothing to do with it. She stopped by the groceries to pick up a few snacks and drinks for the upcoming event, as she was calling in her head. After that was done, she spent the rest of the day cleaning up and playing on her phone until it was time to get ready.

And ready she was at six. Shee was anxious about the whole thing. She really wanted Ruby and Regina to get along. She would hate choosing between the two of them. She went downstairs and made sure the drinks were cold and that there was ice in the freezer. She had enough snacks to feed a small army and the lasagna Regina had made was quite big. Everything looked absolutely perfect. At six-thirty, Emma heard the front door being open, it was Elsa coming back from work. She said hello to Emma and ran upstairs to change. At six forty-five Emma heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and almost had a heart attack, right there and then. Regina looked absolutely amazing with a black dress that was so tight that Emma wasn't even sure she could breathe. And the heels? It made her look taller than Emma.

"Regina, wow," Emma said.

"Is that a compliment, dear,?"

"You bet your tight round ass it is," Emma said "Come on in"

Regina entered the apartment and Emma kissed her cheek. She held Regina's hand and took her to the couch. Not long after that, Elsa met them in the living room and had the same reaction as Emma did when she saw Regina. Emma smirked at her friend's reaction. At seven-fifteen, the doorbell rang again. Emma answered the door and for a second, she almost had a heart attack, but not in a good way. Ruby was dressed in, well, nothing. Almost. She was wearing a pair of really short shorts and a blouse that looked more like a bra, not to mention the high heel boots.

"Ruby!" Emma said, "Arent you a little cold in there?"

"No, I'm actually quite warm," Ruby said "Here, I brought tequila"

Ruby handed the bottle to Emma and entered the apartment. Elsa looked at Ruby, eyes widened while Regina just smiled. Either she had a really good poker face or, she had an extraordinary good poker face.

"Hey Els," Ruby said.

"Ruby!" Elsa said back "How have you been?"

"Just fine" Ruby smiled at her.

"Ruby, you remember Regina?" Emma said.

"It's lovely to meet you again," Regina said standing up and stretching her hand.

Ruby shook her hand with a smile and sat down on the armchair in front of Regina. Emma sat next to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist. What the hell was Ruby wearing? God, that was a terrible idea, Emma thought. Elsa rose and walked to the kitchen. When she came back, she had a few snacks that she put on the coffee table.

"What you guys wanna drink?" Elsa asked.

"I'll have a glass of wine, thank you," Regina said.

"I'll have a beer," Emma said.

"I'll have the same as Emma," Ruby said, "We love beer, don't we?" She asked looking at Emma.

"Actually, I like beer. You love tequila"

"Oh, come on, Ems," Ruby said "We had some pretty fun nights after a shot or two"

"Not as funny as you think, Rubes," Emma said with a fake smile.

Regina shifted uncomfortably and Emma squeezed her waist. Elsa came back with Regina's wine and two bottles of beer, giving one to Emma and the other one to Ruby. After getting herself a drink she sat down on the couch with the group.

"So, Regina, how's working on stable?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, it's…It's amazing. I love horses ever since I was a little girl." Regina said.

"So, you come back home every day smelling like horse shit and dirt?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby!" Emma scolded her.

"No, dear. Not every day" Regina said with a fake smile.

"I could never do it. It's such a masculine job, don't you think?" Ruby said.

"I think it's amazing," Emma said "Regina is actually teaching me how to ride, and thanks to her I'm losing my fear of the animals"

"You are riding horses?" Ruby asked.

"Only twice, but Regina has convinced me to take riding classes," Emma said smiling.

"You are natural," Regina said and kissed her cheek.

The conversation went on, Elsa asked Regina more about her job and the animals and said she also wanted to try riding. Suddenly, Regina became the center of attention. Emma noticed how Ruby scoffed a few times and rolled her eyes. She didn't ask anything at all or made any attempt to interact with Regina. At eight, Regina excused herself from the room and walked to the kitchen to put the lasagna in the oven.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked Ruby.

"What you mean?" Ruby asked back.

"You are not even making an effort"

"It's not my fault is she is boring!"

Regina came back and sat down next to Emma, informing that dinner would be served in twenty minutes. Emma smiled and kissed her cheek before thanking her.

"So, Ruby," Regina said "How is it working at the diner? I understand it's a family business"

"Yes!" Ruby said "It belongs to my grandmother"

"Granny is pretty cool. Even though she can be a hardass sometimes" Emma said.

"She didn't like you very much at first, remember?" Ruby said looking at Emma.

"Ruby!" Emma said seriously.

"Why didn't she liked you?" Regina asked.

"She caught us making out in the diner kitchen once. Emma was half-naked and my butt was dangerously close to the buns she left growing overnight"

"Right!" Regina said.

"It took her a while to warm up to Emma. Of course, the noises we used to make at the B&B wasn't exactly what won her over"

"I'm going to check on the lasagna," Regina said standing up.

"What the fuck, Ruby," Elsa said.

"What? She asked" Ruby said.

Emma looked furious at her but didn't say anything. Instead, she rose from her seat and walked to the kitchen. Regina was taking the lasagna off the oven when she quietly stood beside her.

"I'm sorry," Emma said looking down.

"About what, exactly?" Regina asked.

"This dinner was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have done it"

"You had good intentions. But…There is only so much a person can take before starting striking it back"

"I know," Emma said "But please, don't fall for her acts"

"She's pushing it, Emma"

"I know, I know," Emma said.

Regina took the lasagna and walked to the dinner table where she placed the dish in the center. After that, she walked back to the living room where she said _dinner is served_ with such a big smile on her face that Emma was sure she was missing out on a brilliant acting career. Both Ruby and Elsa stood up and walked to the table. Emma followed them right after. She sat next to Regina with Ruby in front of her. Regina served her a plate and kissed Emma's cheek after putting the plate down.

"Oh my God, Regina" Elsa said "This lasagna is amazing"

"Thank you, dear," Regina said back.

"Granny's is better," Ruby said "No offense"

"None take," Regina said with that big smile again.

"It's really delicious, babe," Emma said "Best lasagna ever"

"Thank you, sweetheart," Regina said and kissed Emma's cheek again.

"Emma!" Ruby said, "Remember that day we got drunk in the rabbit hole and started to make out in front of those college boys from Boston?"

"No, I don't," Emma said dryly.

"Oh, come on!" Ruby said, "We put on a show for them, dancing on the bar, and then we…"

"Stop it" Emma raised her voice "I invited you here so you could get to know my girlfriend, not humiliate her"

"I'm just sharing stories," Ruby said, "How else is she supposed to know you?"

"Ruby…"

"You were wild, Emma. We used to get drunk and have fun" Ruby said "Now you are all domesticated and well behaved and you don't even notice how much she is changing who you really are"

"It's called growing up! You should try it sometime" Emma said.

"Whatever, you know what? I'm out of here. This isn't going to work" Ruby said standing up.

"You are right!" Emma said "Goodbye, Ruby"

There was a moment where Ruby looked deep into Emma's eyes, understanding finally hitting her. She walked off the apartment without even bothering to close the door behind her. Elsa rose from the chair and told them she was going to make sure Ruby was home safe. Emma closed her eyes for a moment, processing the fact that a friendship with Ruby could no longer be.

"You okay?" Regina softly asked beside her.

"Yeah, I think so," Emma said opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Regina said.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"She is your friend,"

"Was,"

"Maybe she'll come around," Regina said squeezing her hand "She Just needs time to get over you"

"Why are you being so nice? She doesn't deserve any sympathy from you"

"I don't enjoy this, Emma," Regina said "She has feelings for you and…I'm the one you are with. I can understand how hard this must be for her. You two were together for years, right?"

"We were never together," Emma said "Not really"

"Maybe not for you. But obviously, it wasn't like that for her"

"It's been four months already, babe"

"I know."

"Stay here tonight?" Emma asked.

"Yes, absolutely"

Emma smiled at Emma and took a bite of the lasagna. The two of them had a nice dinner together just the way the night was supposed to be. When they were done, they clean up everything. They were watching tv when Elsa came back. She told them Ruby was home, Grany's was there and said she would keep an eye on her. She warmed up the lasagna and joined them in the living room. The rest of the night was filled with light conversations and laughs, just like Emma had always intended to be.


	26. Riding Lessons

"Okay, I'm ready," Emma said walking back and forth in Regina's office "Let's do this!"

"Just give me a second while I finish these papers," Regina said back to her.

"Regina, I don't think you understand how courage works," Emma said "I'm ready now! I can't say the same by the time you are done with…" Emma made a gesture with her hand towards Regina's desk "That"

"Okay, okay," Regina said standing up and walked over to Emma "There is nothing to be afraid of. I have three years old riding horses like a pro here"

"Three years old don't fear death, Regina"

"You are so dramatic!"

"I'm riding Lady, right?"

"Yep," Regina said "She should be all ready for you. I made sure nobody rode on her today"

"Really?" Emma asked with a bright smile.

"Yes, dear," Regina said, and then she asked "Ready?"

"Yes!"

Regina stretched her hand in Emma's direction for her to take. Emma eagerly intertwined her fingers with hers and together they made their way out of the office in the direction of the stables. On their way, several familiar faces greeted them. Regina never let go of her hand and Emma felt a strange sense of pride at that. It was nice not to be somebody else secret. Regina was open about their relationship to the point her employees knew exactly who Emma was. Unlike her previous relationship. The only relationship she ever had. The reason why she moved to Storybrooke. Lily. It was horrible, from beginning to end. Lily didn't want anyone to know who she was, even if they were living together, she had always introduced Emma as her friend or roommate. She always flinched and pulled away if Emma touched her in public, even if it was by accident. But she loved her and because of that, she accepted everything. But Emma knew now, that wasn't love. Not at all. It was just the need to be with someone else. To be part of someone else's life, to be needed. Because Lily needed her. Until the day she didn't need her anymore and tosses her aide like she was yesterday's trash. Looking back now, Emma was grateful. Not for the whole mess of that situation, obviously, she wished things could have been better, but if it wasn't for the heartbreak Emma would never pack her stuff one day and just moved to a faraway city. She would never end up in Storybrooke and became the Sheriff a few years later. And now, that she had found Regina she was as happy as she ever dreamed to be. She had a wonderful job, a girlfriend who was proud to show her off, a person who she was completely in love with loved her back.

"We are here," Regina said pulling Emma out of her thoughts "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Emma said sheepishly "Where is she?"

"She is right behind you, Milady" Emma heard Robin's voice coming from behind her.

"Robin" Emma said dryly.

"Big John told me you were saving Lady for the day," Robin said "I took the liberty to bathe her. You know how much she loves water"

"Yes, she does," Regina said caressing her face "You saddle her too?"

"Yes! I figured you would use her for a ride" Robin answered.

"Thank you," Regina said "That was very kind of you"

"Yeah, thanks dude," Emma meddled.

"Are you two riding today?" Robin asked "I'm afraid Rocinante might be a bit worn out"

"No, we are not riding. I'm giving Emma her first, real, riding lesson"

"Oh! That's great. Congratulations, Emma" Robin said.

"Thanks," Emma said back.

"Well, if you need anything I'll be on the back," Robin said and turned around to live.

"Thank you, Robin," Regina said back.

"He is nosy," Emma said walking closer to Regina to pat Lady.

"He was kind," Regina said.

"I don't buy it," Emma said back, "I think he likes you"

"Well, I don't like him back," Regina said firmly.

"Has he ever…make a move on you?" Emma asked.

"Of course, not," Regina said, "I think you are jealous"

"I'm not jealous," Emma said unconvincingly "He just annoys me"

"Right! Come on," Regina said "Let's go out to the training area"

"Aren't you going to take yours?" Emma asked.

"No! Today I'm your teacher"

"Oh" Do I get private lessons later tonight?"

"I suppose we could open a book or two"

"I'm more of a…oral learner," Emma said with an arched eyebrow.

"Make me proud today and I might…verbally, teach you a thing or two"

"Yes, Miss Mills," Emma said and winked at her.

When they arrived at the training area, Regina was all business. Emma was dressed in a full Amazon outfit, including the helmet. Regina encouraged her to pat Lady some more, in order to form a bond between them. Emma did it with gusto, as Lady was a very gentle mare. Next, Regina taught her how to properly mount, using the top of the saddle to gain balance. Emma failed the first ten times, but both Regina and Lady were extremely patient with her. The horse barely moved an inch and Regina showed her how to do it and told her what she was doing wrong every single time in such a gentle way that Emma wanted to get it right, just to see her proud. When Emma finally got it right and adjusted herself on top of the horse, she had a smile so big that could only be beaten by the one Regina was displaying. Regina then told her how to properly use the rains and how to gently kick the horse side for velocity. It was safe to say Emma didn't make much use of the last lesson. Regina walked with her, beside the horse, holding the reins. Even though Lady was a gentle horse, Emma felt safer knowing Regina was by her side, just like the last time she rode her. They continued their lessons, only stopping when the sky turned dark. The training area had spotlights but Emma didn't want to abuse the poor animal. Also, her ass was hurting.

She dismounted the horse and together they walked the mare back to the stable. Emma helped Regina removed the saddle and then when the horse was inside the bay, Regina encouraged Emma to feed her. It was ticklish, having Lady's tongue licking her hand while getting the apple Regina gave her. After everything was done, they made their way to Regina's office. She picked up her belongs and they made their way together to the parking lot. Emma had drive Regina there in the morning and Emma absolutely loved doing that. She loved the days when she was off, and she got to drive Regina to work and then pick her up to bring her back home. The only thing better than that was the days when they were both off work and they could indulge in good cardio for the day. As they approached Emma's bug, she noticed two figures, well, one and a half, stopped in front of the car with the hood up.

"Aunt Gina," Rolland said and ran towards Regina.

"Hey, little guy" Regina said picking the boy up "What are you still doing here?"

"Pappa's car is not working," The boy said.

"Can I help you, Robin?" Emma offered.

"I'm afraid I'm no good with cars," Robin said "Any help would be very welcoming"

Emma moved beside him to take a better look at the car. She took the flashlight from his hand looking at what could possibly be the cause. Behind her, Regina was engrossed in a series of laughs with Rolland in her arms. The boy truly had charmed her. After a closer look, Emma could tell exactly what the problem was.

"Your battery is dead"

"What?" Robin asked "I just bought this car"

"Did you buy it new?" Emma asked.

"No, but the owner had promised me the car had less than a year of use and that everything was okay with it"

"Don't know what to tell you. I would help you jump, but I don't have the cables on my bug"

"Damn it" Robin cursed.

"Pappa, how are we going home now?"

"With us, of course," Regina said "Emma and I will give you a ride"

"Yes, of course," Emma said.

"I don't want to intrude. I can call a cab" Robin said.

"Don't be silly" Regina said, "We don't mind, right darling?"

"Not at all," Emma said not really feeling it.

They made their way to the bug. Rolland screamed in Regina's arms saying he was going to ride the yellow car. That made Emma smiled and Regina laughed out loud. Robin and Rolland settle in the back seat while and soon Emma was following the instruction to his house. She wasn't surprised at all to find out the guy lived in the middle of the woods. She parked outside his house and they all left the bug. He offered to make dinner and a thank you but Regina refused and Emma was immensely grateful for that. He shook Emma's hand and thanked her for the ride. And then he said goodbye to Regina. Now that nearly made Emma jump and punch his face. She watched everything as if it was happening in slow motion. He smiled at her and thanked her for the ride, then, he leaned in and hug her, longer than absolutely necessary and Emma could see he was inhaling Regina's scent. Then he broke away from her and kissed her cheek, before waving at Emma and thanked her again.

Emma was quiet the whole ride back to Regina's place. She was piss. That fucking asshole. Next time he could rot that for all she cared. If Regina noticed her sudden change of mood, she didn't say anything, and in a way, Emma was grateful for that. When they arrived at the mansion, they worked together in the kitchen to make dinner. Little by little Emma's previous annoyance started to go away. Especially when Regina stole kisses from her every time she needed something from the fridge. Her easy smile and soft touches made Emma's heart melt and little by little her good mood had returned. She opted not to say anything to Regina, at least not for now. She knew she would just dismiss her and also, she didn't want to let that man ruin their night together.

Later that night, Regina made good on her promises of oral lessons, even though Emma was positively sure she didn't learn anything. They made love to each other until their bodies were spent. Regina was sleeping safe and sound inside Emma's arms, and even though Emma's body was spent and relaxed, her mind was running a marathon. She knew Robin had a thing for Regina. She knew it ever since she laid eyes on him for the first time, and she was sure of it that they all went out to the rabbit hole with Katheryn. Regina had reassured her she felt nothing for him, and most importantly, that she was indeed gay and felt zero attraction for men. But Emma couldn't shake that feeling, the one that told her that Robin was worming his way towards her heart. Emma wasn't sure if she felt that way because of Regina's interaction with his kid, as she seemed very captive by him. Well, the kid was true, adorable. Or was it the way she smiled at him when they were saying goodbye, the way he hugged her, the way she let him touch her. Regina stirred in her arms, but Emma held her tight. Regina adjusted herself on top of Emma and squeezed her waist, never waking up. Emma kissed the top of her head and closed her eyes. Robin could go to hell, for all she cared. Regina was hers and nothing would ever change that.


	27. Apology

“Morning, babe,” Emma said kissing the back of Regina’s neck.

“Good morning,” Regina said and stirred beside Emma “What time is it?”

“Past nine”

“Already?” Regina asked, “God, you are a bad influence on me!”

“I’m an amazing influence on you,” Emma said and spanked Regina’s ass.

“Ouch” Regina protested.

“That’s what you get for saying that!”

“Do that again and you lose the hand” Regina said seriously.

“Fair enough” Emma smirked “Oh, I’m starved. We workout quite an appetite last night”

“Oh yeah,” Regina said and turned around to face Emma “We should work out another one this morning”

“Seriously? You are insatiable, woman!”

Regina smiled devilishly at Emma and kissed her. Emma kissed her back and soon hands were moving between her legs, and then on her clit and then inside her. Emma moaned and gasped for air as Regina slowly built up her orgasm. Her hands held Regina’s back for dear life and when she came, her short nails scratched down the other woman’s back, marking her with a thin long red line all the way down her spine.

“Now, that’s a good morning” Regina whispered in Emma’s ear.

“Oh yeah,” Emma said “breakfast?”

Regina laughed and kissed her lips. She removed her fingers from inside Emma, the digits glowing with Emma’s juices. Regina sucked the finger deep inside her mouth, licking it completely clean. Emma moaned and then lunched herself on Regina kissing her lips tasting herself on the other woman's lips. Emma moved her own hand between Regina’s legs and moaned in the kiss when she felt how wet the other woman was. She penetrated her, finding no resistance whatsoever, feeling those spongy walls hug her finger while she moved inside her. Emma built up Regina’s orgasm with the brunette woman moving with her, kissing her, scratching her. Her lips never left Regina’s lips, even when the brunette pulled away to breathe, Emma assaulted her neck, sucking the dedicated flash. Regina’s hands wandered down Emma’s ass, grabbing it with her two hands and squeezing it as if asking for Emma to fuck her deeper. Harder. Emma did just that and when she felt Regina holding her breath, more often than not, Emma used her thumb to flick her clit. Regina’s own nails were digging Emma’s flesh now and when she sucked her earlobe inside her mouth, Regina was done for. She came, making Emma feel that rush of juices run down her hands.

They stayed there for a little while just tangle up together in bed. Emma was running her hand up and down Regina’s back, waiting patiently for the other woman to come back to her. She loved this. She loved the aftershocks of their lovemaking, the tender care after an orgasm. Emma had never done that before. Not really. Maybe with Lily, but it was never like this. Nothing was never like this. Regina was different. Special, somehow. She meant it when she said she loved her. She did. She does. She loves her. Regina had become such an essential part of her life now, such a constant that Emma had trouble sometimes believing they were only together for nearly five months now. It felt like Regina had always been there, Emma didn’t even know how life was before she even met her.

“So,” Regina said pulling Emma out of her train of thoughts “Breakfast?”

“Oh, yeah,” Emma said back laughing.

“I don’t think I can cook though,” Regina said taking a deep breath.

“How about we go to Grannys?” Emma suggested “I’m dying for cocoa. And bear claws. Plural!”

“I’m not sure that’s such a good idea”

“Why not?”

“Ruby!”

“Oh! Yeah, you are right” Emma said looking down “Perhaps, I can cook”

“You cooking?” Regina asked with a smile.

“Hey, I’m great at breakfast food” Emma protested.

“No!”

“Oh, come on, Regina. I’m not gonna set your house on fire”

“No, not that. I mean, is that a possibility?”

“Nooo!!”

“Emma?” Regina asked.

“It happened once. A long time ago! Anyways, what you mean, then?”

“Let's get changed and go to Granny’s”

“No, Regina, you were right. It’s not a good idea”

“We can't hide forever from her. Besides, Granny’s is pretty much the only diner in this town. And you want a bear claw!”

“Are you sure?” Emma asked.

“Yes! Who knows? Maybe she won't be there today”

“I’ll talk to her,” Emma said defeated.

“I don’t want you talking to her”

“She’s my friend, Regina!”

“And she is also in love with you. I think it’s about time for you to stop seeing her”

“I know,” Emma said, her head down “I know”

“Come on,” Regina said getting up “Shower with me”

Emma smiled and quickly tossed the sheets aside to follow Regina to the bathroom. Once under the warm water, they started their slow dance of touches, kisses, and mind-blowing orgasms only leaving when the water started to run cold. They changed and made their way towards Granny’s. Emma didn’t want to go, not really. She didn’t want her perfect morning to be ruined by any unwelcome comments coming from Ruby. But Regina insisted and she could only hope the other woman wasn’t working there that morning. They decided to go on foot, as the day was nice and warm. They walked hand in hand together, to Emma’s absolute delight. She couldn’t express into words how much she loved to walk hand in hand in public with Regina. That was probably the thing she loved the most about their relationship. They arrived at Granny’s and took the last booth close to the jukebox. Emma didn’t see Ruby anywhere and she was positive she wasn’t working today. She relaxed and leaned down, lightly talking to Regina. She was so distracted by her girlfriend, that she completely missed the waitress who approached their booth.

“Good morning,” Ruby said, “What can I get you two?”

“Ruby!” Emma said eyed wide.

“I would like an omelet and coffee, please,” Regina said dryly.

“Emma?” Ruby asked.

“Bear claw and cocoa,” Emma said “Thanks”

Ruby nodded and turned around. Emma watched her go away, watched her stop halfway, and watched her turn around and walk back in their direction. Emma froze. She felt every single muscle on her body go stiff and the only thought that ran through her mind was to grab Regina’s hand and take her the hell out. It was like everything was happening in slow motion, and Emma simply couldn’t react at all. Ruby stopped by their booth and then looked at Regina.

“Excuse me, Regina?” Ruby said, “Can I talk to you?”

“No!” Emma answered “Ruby, please, I’m not in the mood for an argument”

“I asked Regina, not you, Emma,” Ruby said.

“Anything you have to tell me, you can say it in front of Emma,” Regina said.

“Okay, I…I wanted to apologize. I was out of line that night and I realize I was very inconvenient. I’m sorry”

“Thank you,” Regina said “I’m glad you are recognizing how uncomfortable that situation was for me,” Regina said and looked at Emma “For us!”

“Yeah, I was out of line. I’m sorry, both of you”

“Thanks, Rubes,” Emma said “This…It means a lot”

“Of course,” Ruby said “I’ll be right back with your order”

Ruby walked away and Emma let out a puff of air. Regina arched an eyebrow at her and Emma smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. It didn’t take long before Ruby came back with their orders. Emma moaned at the first bite of her bear claw and made Regina laugh at the little cocoa mustache she got after the first sip on the hot, sweet drink. Regina’s hand reached her face and clean it up, licking her thumb. She winked at Emma who could have sworn she had a mini heart attack, right there and then. They made plans for going out for a walk by the pier after they were done with breakfast. Emma was really excited about that. It’s been a while since they last walked there together. She wanted to seat on their bench and look out the sea. As Emma was daydreaming about their day together, Regina’s phone rang. She excused herself and left the diner. Emma sighed and asked Ruby for the check, as they had already finished their meal. When Regina returned, she was wearing such an apology face that Emma knew their day was cut short.

“I’m so sorry,” Regina said as she sat down “But I have to go in today”

“What happened?” Emma asked.

“It was Robin. One of our mares is sick”

“And he couldn’t handle by himself?” Emma asked.

“It’s a racing horse. The owner is quite wealthy, I have to be there” Regina said “If anything happens to that horse, I’m screwed”

“Oh, okay,” Emma said “I’ll drive you”

“No, Emma. Please! Enjoy your day off” Regina said “As Ruby once told me, I’ll be in horse shit all day. No need to drag you along with me”

“I really don’t mind, Regina”

“But I do!” Regina said “Go home. Watch Netflix, please. Enjoy yourself”

“Okay!” Emma said, “But if you need anything…”

“…I’ll call you”

Emma smiled and informed Regina that the check was already paid. She thanked her and they made their way back to Regina’s mansion together. Regina didn’t even enter the house, she walked straight to the garage and got into her car. Emma did the same and drove her bug back to the loft. She tried to watch tv, but she couldn’t really concentrate. It annoyed her that Regina was there with Robin. It annoyed her that he called and then Regina was running after him. Okay, it wasn’t after him specifically, but Emma didn’t like the guy, Period. She thought about driving to the stables, to check if everything was okay. To see if Regina needed any help, but deep down she knew that wasn’t the reason why she wanted to go. She just wanted to keep a close eye on Robin. Robin and that stick, loose hands that had the most horrible habit of touching Regina. Emma sighed and look at the tv. As much as it annoyed her, she trusted Regina. They loved each other, in fact, they had just made love that morning, and the night before. Regina was gay and she had nothing to worry about. Right?


	28. Request

“I need to ask you a favor,” Elsa said entering the kitchen.

“And good morning to you too” Emma answered back in a sarcastic mock.

“Hi, good morning,” Elsa said “I need to ask you a favor”

“Shoot”

“My sister, Anna is coming to visit”

“Oh, really? That’s awesome, Els” Emma said “So, what is the favor? Need my bug to go pick her up?”

“That and I need you not to be in the house”

“Excuse me?”

“I need your bedroom. She is coming with her fiancé” Elsa said.

“And they cant crash on the couch?”

“Of course not,” Elsa said in horror “Besides its not like you still live here anyway”

“What are you talking about?”

“You are always at Regina’s. I’m actually surprised to see you here. Wait…why are you here?”

“I still live here, Elsa!” Emma said defensibly.

“And…?”

“And, nothing! This is my pace too” Emma said sipping her coffee.

“You ran out of underwear again, didn’t you?” Elsa asked.

“No,” Emma said seriously “Maybe!”

“So, can I have your bedroom?”

“I’ll have to talk with Regina first, but yeah, sure,” Emma said, “How long are they staying?”

“Just a week,” Elsa said pouring herself a cup of coffee “Maybe two”

“Elsa…?” Emma asked slow.

“Or a month!”

“A month?” Emma asked eyes wide.

“Oh, come on. I have barely seen you in over five months now! I could just do that without even asking you and you wouldn’t even notice”

“Els…I don’t know…”

“Just ask Regina! I’m sure she won't mind”

“Fine! But you own me one!”

“Sure. Thanks, Ems.”

“And no sex on my bed”

“Emma, eww, it's my sister”

“And she doesn’t have sex?”

“Oh my God, shut up!”

“That’s what you get for kicking me out for a month”

“Oh, please. As if you don’t stay at Regina’s for a whole month already”

“No, I don’t”

“Yes, you do, Emma”

“No! I’m right here, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, to pick up clothes”

“I’m drinking coffee”

“Because Regina probably left for work and you have no idea how her coffee machine works”

“I know how it works,” Emma said trying and failing to defend herself.

“Right! Anyway, I have to go to work. I’ll see you…In a week now?”

“ Haha, hilarious”

“Bye, Emma”

“Goodbye, Frozen”

Elsa rolled her eyes as she left the apartment, leaving Emma behind with a proud smile. But once the door was closed, Emma’s face crooked up and she bit her lower lip. Was she really staying at Regina’s place for so long? Nah, Elsa was exaggerating! Emma tried to think back to the last time she was at their place and realized that was two weeks ago. And thinking about how long has it been since she actually slept in her own bed, well, Emma couldn’t remember. She took another sip of her coffee and sighed. Maybe she was spending too much time at Regina’s. But the brunette never said anything to her, not even once. In fact, Regina was usually the one who complaint when Emma had to come to her place. And she often said things like _Let’s go home_ when referring to where should they go after a night out or even a walk.

Emma finished her breakfast and went straight upstairs to her bedroom. She showered and then put on her clothes for a day of work. She packed her overnight bag, which had actually become her over week bag, and then head off to the station. The day at work was chill, mostly reports. Leroy was complaining from his cell about being unfairly arrested. Again! Emma could swear Leroy was singly responsible for half of the reports she had to fill in a week’s bases. She let him go when her shift ended at five. He was sober and angry enough which means Emma had a day or two before dealing with his charming personality at the station again.

She drove straight to the stables to pick up Regina. She had driven her there earlier that morning as her car wouldn’t start. Emma had the day off tomorrow and she would take the car over to Billy’s for him to take a look at. She found Regina at the office buried deep in paperwork. Apparently, Emma wasn’t the only one dealing with papers that day. Regina smiled when she saw her and was surprised realizing it was nearly six already. Emma waited patiently for her to finish the paperwork before driving them back to the mansion. They were making in the kitchen, working together on making dinner when Emma asked:

“Do you think I spend too much time here?”

“Excuse me?”

“It's just that…I notice that lately, I’m spending more time in here than my own place,” Emma said “Does it bother you?

“Honestly? I think you don’t spend enough time here as it is” Regina said chopping the onions.

“Regina, I’m here all the time,” Emma said laughing.

“Are you? Didn’t even notice” Regina said smiling back at her.

“So, I guess my next request is going to be pretty easy to make”

“Next? What was the first?”

“The lasagna, for dinner,” Emma said sheepishly.

“Oh, yeah” Regina chuckle “So, what do you want to ask?”

“Anna, Elsa’s sister is coming to town next week with her fiancé. Elsa needs my room to fit them”

“And your request is?”

“Oh, come on, Regina. You know what my request is”

“I have no idea what are you talking about,” Regina said cheekily.

“Oh, you…” Emma said and pulled her by the waist closer to her.

“Emma!”

That was all Regina was able to say before Emma crashed their lips together. Their first proper kiss of the day, well, the night. The shower kisses they had shared that morning before Emma drive Regina to work felt like it happened ages ago. And there was just something about Regina’s kisses that were completely addicted, she felt that from the first time they kissed, back in New York, and the feeling grew strong inside her every passing day.

“Can I stay here while they are in town?” Emma asked breathing heavy, forehead pressed together with Regina’s.

“Yes!” Regina said in the same heavy way.

“It could be up to a month,” Emma said.

“Let’s hope they stay a year, then,” Regina said flashing Emma one of her beautiful smiles.

They broke apart with Emma smiling like an idiot. They went back to the task ahead of making the lasagna. Emma tried to help as much as she could, but her main collaboration, in the end, was too full fill Regina’s glass with wine and distract the woman by telling stories and stealing kisses every now and then. Once the lasagna was in the oven, Emma dragged Regina to the living room for a good make-out session on the couch. Their clothes were half tossed, half pushed up by the time the oven beeped saying the food was ready. Emma didn’t want to leave her very comfortable position on top of Regina, but her stomach betrayed her by making a loud noise when the delicious smell of Regina’s lasagna made its way to her nose. Regina laughed and gently pushed Emma off of her. They had their dinner with Emma repeating three times. Regina’s lasagna was just too good for words.

After dinner, the couple decided to go out for a walk. It was a lovely evening, the weather was actually quite warm and a walk outside was just what Emma needed to burn at least half a serve of Regina’s lasagna. They walked all the way up to the harbor where they sat down on their bench looking out the sea. Regina dropped her head on Emma’s shoulder while Emma’s arms were properly snaked around Regina’s body. This was perfect. Emma so loved this calm. Having Regina this way, inside her arms was all Emma really needed at the end of a long day and now, she couldn’t wait to spend this month together with her where she would get to come home and be with the woman she loved every single day.


	29. Anna’s arrival

Emma was at the Boston airport with Elsa, waiting for her sister to arrive. Time flew by after Elsa had asked her to stay out of the loft and truth be told, Emma sort of move in with Regina long before they arrived. It was simply heaven, going to sleep with her every night and wake up wrapped up with her every morning. Well, at least on the nights Emma didn’t have a night shift…and the mornings after the night shifts when she was still at the station. But apart from that, it was amazing sleeping and waking up with her every day. Regina had given her a key to the mansion the next after Emma’s request and ever since that, Emma was staying over. On the days Emma didn’t have a shift she drove Regina to work and picked her up whenever she called her.

This morning, however, Emma couldn’t do her usual snuggling in bed with Regina. Elsa had asked her to drive her to the airport and Emma had agreed to it before the woman saying her sister was arriving at seven in the morning. Which meant they would have to leave Storybrooke at five-ish. It was hell, leaving the bed while Regina was deliciously naked under the sheets and if it wasn’t for the fact that Elsa’s sisters were the reason she was staying at Regina’s she would have murdered her friend in cold blood.

“Thanks again, Ems,” Elsa said pulling Emma out of her thoughts “For coming with me. I know it was early in the morning”

“I want free ice cream,” Emma said back seriously.

“You are the only person I know who eats ice cream in this cold,” Elsa said “Not even the kids are stopping by any more”

“I don’t think that got nothing to do with the cold” Emma said “Its probably the parents”

“Very wise of them”

“I’m not sure your aunt would agree”

“ELSA!”

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Anna’s voice. She ran towards her sister and they both started that dance Emma was so familiar with, of hugging and saying nice things to each other. Emma stood still watching them, just like a guy who had stopped right next to her. She really hoped that was the fiancé, otherwise, the dude was just creepy.

“Emma” Anna said “It’s so nice to see you again. You look blonder”

“Thank you,” Emma said as Anna hugged her.

“And happy. You look happy” Anna said “Where is your girl? I want to meet her. Elsa told me all about her, it’s such a romantic story”

“You’ll meet her soon,” Emma said with a smile.

The guy who was standing next to Emma coughed and Anna rolled her eyes. She walked to him and entwined her arm with his, bringing him closer to where Emma and Elsa were standing.

“Elsa, this is Kristoff, my fiacé” Anna said “Kristoff this is Elsa, my sister. Oh and Emma. This is Emma”

“Hello, Elsa…And Emma”

They all laughed and soon after that the four of them made their way in the direction of Emma’s bug while Anna told Elsa and Emma all about the wedding plans. She was surprisingly delighted in hearing it all and even more surprised when she caught herself thinking of Regina in a wedding dress. Was that what she wanted? Mary Regina? And a ceremony? Emma was never the kind of girl to think of such things, but for some reason, it was easy to want all of them when the ending result was Regina.

“Oh, still have your bug,” Anna said pulling Emma out of her thoughts “I love this car. It's so cute”

“Yep! Still have it” Emma answered.

“Does this thing work?” Kristoff asked.

“Kristoff!” Anna said hitting his arm.

“Watched, pal” Emma warned him.

“I’m joking, I’m joking,” The man said laughing.

Emma drove them all back to Storybrooke. The car was filled with more wedding talk and Emma’s thoughts once again drifted off to Regina. She would look so beautiful in a wedding dress. God, how amazing she would look walking down the aisle. Did Regina want to get married? And why was Emma even thinking about this? They were only together for six months, for God's sake! Emma shook her head and put all thoughts of Regina in a wedding dress on the back of her mind. Instead, she tried to focus on their talk and make small talk with Kristoff. They arrived at Storybrooke and Emma drove them straight to the loft. She helped them unload the truck and then carry the bags up the stairs. She may or may not silently cursed them a little. The bags were heavy! Once inside the loft, Emma and Elsa watched them unload everything on Emma’s bedroom. Both Anna and Kristoff thanked her for letting them steal her room. Emma smiled and joked about wanting it back, but she didn’t really feel it. They could stay there for a very, very long time. She didn’t mind that, not one bit.

When lunchtime was up, they decided to go to Granny’s. Inside, Anna, once again, did her hug and talk dance, but this time with Ruby who sat down on the booth with them to catch up. They made plans to go out for a drink the following night. Anna insisted that they all had to come, including Regina. Emma said yes at the time, but she was a little unsure about it as Ruby was going to be there. She would have to talk to Regina about it, and if she said no, Emma was simply not going to go. But she didn’t say any of that on the table, she didn’t want them to have a bad impression of Regina before even meeting her. Once Emma had her lunch, she said her goodbyes. Regina wasn’t going to be home until six at night and Emma wasn’t really feeling like spending more time with “ _the gang_ ”. She drove to the station where she picked up on paperwork. David was in charge of the station that day, and once Emma walked in, he went out on his rounds (Not because they were still rocky, but because one of the deputies called in sick and there was no one to live the station with until Emma arrived).

David came back at five and by them, Emma had not only finished all of her paperwork she was also having a little darts tournament with the deputies left on the station. She was lucky it was David who walked in, not his wife. With him back on the station, Emma decided to go home and so, she collected her things and drove to the mansion. It was still a little earlier, but she decided to get started with dinner for when Regina arrived home. Emma wanted to surprise her with a good home-cooked meal. She looked up online how to make spaghetti with Bolognese sauce and once she made sure she had everything she needed, she started the chopping process. It took her forever to (or so it seemed) for her to cut everything and she was only half surprised when she heard the front door being open.

“Emma?” Regina asked, “Are you home?”

“Kitchen!” Emma shouted back.

“Hey,” Regina said entering the kitchen.

“Hey, babe. How was work?”

“Very tiring,” Regina said and kissed Emma’s cheeks “What's this mess?”

“Hey! It's not a mess. I’m making dinner”

“Are you sure?” Regina asked cheekily.

“Yes, smartass. This is my mise en place!” Emma said proudly.

“Of dirty containers?” Regina said and smirked.

“Oh my God, Regina. Can you please, you know, support me here?” Emma said “I've been working really hard on this”

“You are right, I’m sorry,” Regina said “What are you making? I’m starved”

“Well, since you were soooo lovely,” Emma said smiling “I’m making us spaghetti with bologna sauce”

“Oh! Good choice, sweetie”

“Thank you,” Emma said “Now, go shower! Dinner should be ready by the time you come down”

“I hope you were not trying to say something between the lines with that, Miss Swan” Regina scolded her.

“Whaaat?” Emma asked confused.

“Like, I smell of horse shit or something,” Regina said rolling her eyes.

“Oh my God, babe, of course not!”

“Good girl,” Regina said and kissed her cheek again “I’ll go take a shower and when I came back you can tell me all about Elsa’s sister and your day”

“Okay!” Emma said and kissed her lips “Don’t take too long. I’ll miss you”

“I won’t,” Regina said and pecked Emma’s lips “I’ll be right down”

Regina turned around and disappear from the kitchen. The water had just started to boil and so, Emma put the pasta on and proceeded to sauté everything else. She made sure to put everything onto the dishwasher before Regina returned. She set the table and lit on two candles she had found. By the time Regina had returned, everything was ready and smelling delicious. Regina smiled beautifully at her and sat down on the chair Emma had pulled for her. Emma opened a bottle of wine and served them both a glass before sitting down herself.

“This looks amazing, Emma,” Regina said “Thank you”

“You deserve it”

“It feels really good knowing that after a long day of work I’m coming home to you,” Regina said.

“Yeah?” Emma said and bit her lower lip.

“Yes! It is” Regina said smiling back to her and then sipping her wine “Now, shall we eat? I’m starved”

“Yes, ma’am”

Emma laughed and then served Regina a plate. She waited for her to take the first bite, watching closely her every expression, from when she rolled the pasta on the fork to the moment it entered her mouth. Regina moaned when she first chewed the pasta and then told Emma how delicious it was. Emma felt very proud of herself, as that was the first time she put in a real effort to make pasta. She served herself a plate and took her first bite. She nailed! Not even she expected it to be so good.

“So, how was everything at the airport?” Regina asked.

“It was alright. I met the fiancé” Emma said “He seems like a nice guy. She is very curious and excited to meet you”

“Oh, really?” Regina said “We should have them over for dinner”

“Actually, they are all going to meet up for drinks tomorrow night at the rabbit hole,” Emma said.

“Oh, that’s great. I have the day off tomorrow”

“You do?” Emma asked.

“Yes, Robin offered to go in tomorrow in my place for the children’s lesson. It was very sweet of him”

“Of course, he did”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Regina asked.

“Nothing. Never mind”

“Okay,” Regina said suspiciously “At what time are we going to the rabbit hole?”

“Seven. But there is one thing…”

“Ruby is coming too?” Regina offered.

“Yes! How did you know?”

“Well, I figured you were all friends,” Regina said “It’s only natural she was invited too”

“We don’t have to go,” Emma said, “If you are not comfortable…”

“We are going, Emma”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. We are not going to stop going somewhere just because Ruby is going to be there” Regina said “Besides, this is a small town. If we are to stop going places because of her we might as well be stuck inside the house forever”

“I’m not opposed to being stuck in the bedroom with you,” Emma said cheekily.

“And…” Regina said ignoring Emma’s comment “She apologized. That was very mature of her. I’m willing to give her a second chance”

“You are amazing, babe”

“I know”

Regina smiled and Emma laughed. They continued with their dinner with Emma telling her about the rest of her day, including how she won the dart torment at the station. She was very proud of herself and Regina even congratulated her. Regina, for her part, told Emma about her day at work and the new arrivals at the stables. They chill out after dinner in the living room. Emma gave Regina a foot massage that was almost erotic due to the noised the brunette woman was making. So much that Emma had taken her to the bedroom and made her reproduce the noises only this time, her face was buried between Regina’s legs. The night went on with them taking turns making the other woman scream and by the time Emma had flopped down on the mattress in exhaustion she was sure that this was a torment she was more than willing to lose.


	30. Rabbit hole 2.0

“Regina?” Emma asked, “Are you ready?”

“In a minute”

“You said that twenty minutes ago”

Emma was lying in bed going through her phone while she waited for Regina to get ready. She could honestly say that this was a whole new level in their relationship. She had never done this before with her, she usually would come to pick her up or they would meet somewhere. But the waiting under the same roof thing, that was a first and if there was one thing Emma could say about this experience was: Regina lies. She does not get ready in a minute. Not at all! Emma was waiting on her for nearly forty minutes now when they started to get ready to go and for the past twenty, she’s been hearing Regina say she’ll be ready in a minute, but, as it would seem, Regina’s concept of what a minute means didn’t match Emma’s at all. But Emma wasn’t annoyed by it, in fact, it amused her. She imagined that this was what it felt was like for married couples. There is always one that has to wait around while the other one takes a lifetime to get ready. Her phone chimed in her hands; it was a text from Elsa asking where they were. They were late, half an hour already, but that wasn’t entirely Regina’s fault. Emma had started a little warm-up dance with her in the kitchen that led to bed that led to the delay in leaving the house. Emma smiled at the memory before texting her friend back saying they would be right there. Living together was absolutely amazing.

The doorknob of the bathroom twisted and made a sound that pulled Emma out of her train of thoughts. When Regina opened the door, Emma almost fell onto the floor. Regina looked absolutely amazing and all she was wearing was a black dress with spaghetti sleeves that hugged every single curve of her body like a second skin. The dress was short enough to let much of her turned legs on display and the high heels she was wearing made them look longer than they actually were. Her hair was slightly curled and the red lipstick she was wearing made Emma have all sorts of thoughts about smudging it.

“Like what see, Miss Swan” Regina asked and winked.

“Oh, you have no idea,” Emma said back.

“Is it worth the wait?” Regina asked.

“Again,” Emma said tilting her head to the side “You have no idea. You look beautiful, Regina”

“Thank you,” Regina said “So do you”

“Oh please” Emma chucked “I’m literally wearing my everyday clothes”

“Yes! And you have no idea what the sight of your ass in the jeans do to me”

“Why don’t you get your ass over here and show me, Mills,” Emma said making a naughty face.

“Maybe later,” Regina smirked “We have to go”

“Screw them,” Emma said getting up from the bed.

“Emma!”

“What?” Emma said wrapping her arms around Regina “Let's say you are sick”

“Oh, so it’s my fault we are not coming?”

“Definitely!” Emma said running her lips on Regina’s neck.

“Didn't you have enough earlier?” Regina asked “I thought I tired you”

“I don’t think it's possible to have enough of you,” Emma said between kisses on Regina’s cleavage.

“Good answer,” Regina said and lifted Emma’s chin up “But we have to go”

“Fine” Emma said pulling herself together “But I got dibs on those when we get home,” Emma said pointing at Regina's breast.

“You are such a child,” Regina said smiling at her.

“Perhaps,” Emma said smiling back “Are you ready now?”

“Yes!”

“Okay, let's go”

Emma held Regina’s hand and together they made their way out of the house to the bug. When they arrived at the Rabbit hole, everybody was already there. Emma saw them the moment they entered the door, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and even Ruby, they were all there sipping drinks and laughing. Emma smiled and waved, holding Regina’s hand firmly between hers while making their way towards her friends.

“Emma! Regina!” Elsa said when they approached the table “Finally!”

“Sorry,” Regina said shyly “I supposed I’m the one to blame”

“Nonsense, babe,” Emma said and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear “We both know it's my fault”

“Oh my God, that’s Regina,” Anna said standing up “Oh, she’s pretty. You’re pretty”

“Thank you, dear,” Regina said.

“Anna, this is my girlfriend, Regina” Emma introduced them “Regina, this is Anna, Elsa’s sister”

“Hi, It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Regina said giving her hand.

“Oh, I’ve heard so much about you,” Anna said ignoring the hand and hugging Regina “Oh, and she smells nice too”

“Okay, how much did you drink?” Emma asked the girl.

“Just a beer. Or five. Oh, Regina, this is my fiancé, Kristoff”

“Hi, there,” The mand said looking at Regina.

“Hello. It's lovely to meet you”

“Likewise,” The man said back to her.

“Hey,” Ruby said looking at them “Do you guys want to seat down?”

“Yeah, I’m going to get us a couple of chairs,” Emma said.

“I’ll go. You guys just stay here”

“You don’t need to do that, Ruby,” Emma said.

“I don’t mind”

Ruby rose from where she was sitting only to return a couple of minutes later with the waitress and two chairs. Both Emma and Regina sat down and placed their drink orders. She held Regina’s hand between hers and intercalate their fingers together and listened to all of Anna’s tales. Everything was an adventure with that girl. Anna initiated a conversation with Regina and looked completely enamored with her, but Emma didn’t mind that. She knew Anna, and her girlfriend really was a stunning woman, it didn’t surprise her that people gave Regina compliments, except when Ruby looked at her and said:

“You look very nice, Regina”

“Oh! Thank you, Ruby” Regina said politely “You look very nice yourself too”

“Thanks! I love the shoes” Ruby said.

“It’s one of my favorites,” Regina said back.

“They are really pretty,” Ruby said.

“Thank you, dear,”

Emma was puzzled for a moment but she smiled at the interaction anyway. It was nice, that Ruby was trying. Ruby was one of her best friends, they have known each other for years and even shared a bed once, or twice. Emma loved her, as a friend and loved going to Granny’s and she didn’t want to give all of that up because of a silly crush. She would if she had to, without a doubt. Regina came on top of everything else, always, but she was glad that maybe, just maybe she didn’t have to. The night went on and more drinks were served. Emma could tell Regina was starting to get slightly drunk as she giggled much, much more than usual. Emma squeezed her hand that was now resting on top of her thigh and Regina looked at her displaying such a beautiful smile that Emma just felt like kissing her right there and then.

The good music, as Emma put it, started to play and Regina called her up to the dance floor. Emma rose from the chair and walked hand in hand with Regina followed by Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. Regina started to sway against Emma’s body, her ass moving against her pelvis made her have all sorts of impure thoughts about the woman, thoughts shouldn’t have a place in her head when she was surrounded by friends. She looked to her side and saw Elsa looking back at her with a knowing smile, one that said she had just been caught. Emma rolled her eyes and sway with Regina, putting her hands on her hips and bringing the woman closer to her body. Regina wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her the slightly drunk smile again, but this time Emma didn’t resist. She leaned in and captured Regina’s lips on a kiss, the taste of Regina’s breath invaded her making her feel dizzy. Emma wrapped her arms tighter, bringing her impossibly close to her body, and deepened the kiss. It was only when Elsa whispered something that Emma couldn’t quite comprehend in her ear that she broke apart from Regina. She was surprised and slightly disappointed to realize Regina’s lipstick wasn’t smudged at all. Regina must have read Emma’s thought, as she smirked and then said:

“Learn from last time. This is a twenty-four hours lipstick”

“It doesn’t smudge?” Emma asked.

“Nope!”

“I don’t like it” Emma pouted.

Regina laughed and then started to move with Emma again on the dance floor until the music changed to something neither one of them recognize as music. They decided to come back to their seats with Elsa following them. Emma excused herself to go to the bathroom but not before telling Elsa to watch out for her girl. Regina rolled her eyes but then smiled when Emma pecked her lips before leaving. Once in the bathroom, Emma ran to the booth. She really, really needed to go. All the alcohol she had consumed had finally manifest and it was a relief when she finally pee. When she was done, she left the booth and was a little taken back when she saw Ruby looking at herself in the mirror.

“Hey,” Ruby said when she saw her.

“Hi,” Emma said back.

“Kristoff seems nice,” Ruby said and smiled.

“Yeah, he does. Anna is totally in love” Emma said while washing her hands.

“Oh yeah. I hope he is better than that other guy she was dating”

“That Hans guy?” Emma said “He was an asshole”

“Oh yeah!” Ruby laughed.

“Hey, Rubes,” Emma said “Thank you”

“For what?”

“What you did earlier, praising Regina. Thank you”

“Well, she deserved it. She really does look very beautiful tonight”

“Well, she always looks beautiful to me”

“It seems like Anna isn’t the only one all in love” Ruby laughed “You two look good together”

“Thanks, Rubes”

“I’m sorry. About what I did before. I was hurt”

“I’m sorry too,”

“I really like you, Emma. I don’t want to lose you as a friend”

“Me neither,” Emma said “But it will take some time, for things to be…back to normal”

“I know,” Ruby said sincerely.

“But hey, it’s a start”

“Yeah! Anyway, I should head back out”

“Oh, yeah. Me too”

“I’ll go first. See you outside”

“See ya”

Ruby turned around and left the bathroom leaving Emma alone inside. She checked herself on the mirror, fixing her hair and cleaning some of the eyeliner that had smudged. When Emma left the bathroom and walked in the direction of their table, she saw Ruby sat close to Regina telling her something while Regina looked completely serious. She was frozen for a second, rage already starting to build up as she was thinking Ruby had just forgotten the conversation they had and was telling something shitty to Regina. But then, the unexpected happened. Regina laughed! Emma could hear the sound of her beautiful laugh echoing inside the bar and then her heart stopped racing so fast. It took her a second or two before her legs started to work again, only when Regina turned her head and smiled at her did her legs (or brain?) remembered how to walk again. When Emma got to their table, she kissed Regina’s cheek before sitting down next to her. Ruby and Anna were telling tales about her last visit to Storybrooke. As she sat there, listening to them and seeing how they interacted with Regina, Emma couldn’t help but think that this could work. They could all be friends and hang out in bars and have wonderful nights out together. Just like this one.


	31. Home

The month went by fast, too fast for Emma's liking and soon she was driving Anna and Kristoff back to the airport. She didn't want them to go. Not because she was going to miss them, well she would, but that wasn't the reason why. She didn't want them to go because Emma simply loved living under the same roof as Regina. Sure, living together wasn't perfect all the time, and of course, they had fights but there was just something about the domesticity of all that Emma loved to the core. Besides, all of her clothes were already there and she had her own closet space and her own bedside table, and her toothbrush quite liked living right next to Regina's. She didn't want to come back to the loft she shared with Elsa, not at all. Was it too soon to ask Regina to move in together? It was, wasn't it? They were together for only six months now. Sure, they had said their I love you's to each other and technically they were already living together, but it's too soon, right? And shouldn't be Regina the one to ask since it was her house? Could she even ask Regina to move in with her to Regina's house? That just sounds weird!

After a long goodbye at the airport with lots of tears from both Anna and Elsa, Emma drove back to Storybrooke and dropped Elsa at the ice cream shop before going to the station. She had a lot of paperwork to catch up on that day, plus her rounds. It was nearly three in the afternoon when she stopped by Granny's to have something to eat. Ruby was there and it was nice to sit down with her and just chat like they used to. Emma told her about how everything went when dropping them off at the airport that morning and Ruby told her how much she would miss Anna.

After Granny's, Emma did her rounds and even drove all the way down to the stable in the hopes of seeing her girlfriend for a little while, but she wasn't in luck that particular day. Regina was out to deal with something horse-related that Emma couldn't exactly understand. Robin was in charge and part of her felt angry that he was Regina's second in command even though she was happy the guy didn't go out to this horse business thing with Regina. She didn't like him, not at all. He wasn't genuine towards Regina and it didn't matter how much Regina told her she was seeing things. She wasn't as blind as Regina obviously was. He was interested in her girlfriend and that simple fact was enough to make Emma hate him to the core.

Emma drove back to the town and it didn't take long before she got a call about Leroy. He was drunk and apparently flashing people around the beach. Emma rolled her eyes and went straight to pick him up. He wasn't exactly flashing at the folks on the beach but, his half-naked drunk body asking the girls if they wanted a piece of that was enough to scare them for the rest of their lives. She locked his ass in jail and instructed everyone in there to not let him go until morning. And no dinner neither. He deserved it.

Once her shift was done and over with, Emma walked to the station parking lot to retrieve her bug. Inside, she texted Regina asking if she wanted her to bring something for dinner, but Regina said she was cooking and Emma smiled reading that. She absolutely loved Regina's cooking. She was a goddess in the kitchen. Well, she was a goddess anywhere, but God, how much Emma loved her food. She would miss that terrible when she moved back to the loft. Of course she knew she would still be able to eat Regina's food, but it wouldn't be the same. It wasn't going to be something she cooked for them, on their home, but something she would cook for her guest. Emma sighed deeply and turned the engine on.

She parked the bug in front of the mansion and jogged a little to get to the front door, using her key to open it. Her key. Would she have to give it back to Regina? It wasn't her house anymore, she shouldn't feel welcome to just come and go anytime she wants. Yes, she would definitely have to give her key back to Regina, which was a shame because just like everything else, it just set perfectly right where it was. She walked to the kitchen, her nose inevitably being assaulted by the wonderful smell of Regina's spices. Regina loved spicy food, and she always managed to use just the right amount of it just to give it a kick.

"Hey," Emma said by the door "God, what smells so good?"

"Hi, yourself," Regina said back "I'm making garlic mushroom pasta"

"God, that smells amazing!"

"I hope it will taste just as good too," Regina said, "How was everything this morning?"

"It was fine. They cried a lot" Emma said "I stopped by the stables but you weren't there"

"You did?" Regina asked "I spent most of the afternoon at the neighboring farm. They want to send a couple of horses"

"Hey, that's nice," Emma said, "That's nice, right?"

"Yes, it is," Regina said with a huge smile "Business are growing, we might have to hire more people soon"

"Speaking of hiring people," Emma said, "Why was Robin in charge?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I went to your office and he was there sitting on your chair," Emma said "I don't know, it was weird, I guess" Emma shrugged.

"He knows the business better than anyone in there," Regina said "Sometimes I feel like he knows it better than me. I trust him"

"Right," Emma said sarcastically "So, is that thing ready or what? I'm starving!"

"You are always starving," Regina said and laugh "It's ready. Set the table?"

Emma walked to Regina and kissed her cheek before taking everything she needed to set the table in the dining room. Regina walked in with an iron cast pan full of delicious pasta that Emma could not wait to dig in. But before she could attack Regina's food, she asked her what she wanted to drink, and then she walked back to the kitchen pouring a glad of wine to Regina and taking a beer for herself. Emma moaned at the first and second and third bite of the pasta. She loved Regina's food. God, how could she possibly live without Regina's food? When they were nearly done, Emma bit her lower lip and looked at Regina. She was waiting for the moment she would tell Emma that her time was up and that she should probably pack her stuff and leave the house. But Regina didn't. In fact, she was acting like it was just any other regular day of them together at home.

"So, now that Anna is gone, I can move back to the loft," Emma said.

"Oh!" Regina exclaimed "Right! Yeah, I…I wasn't even thinking about that"

"Yeah, I mean, I bet you can't wait to have the house for yourself, hun?" Emma shrugged.

"I don't," Regina said "I like having you here. The house will be empty without you"

"I like being here too," Emma said with a soft smile "And you know, all my stuff is already here"

"That's true," Regina said and smile "Your boots took over nearly all the closet floor"

"They love it there," Emma said "And my toothbrush looks quite cute with yours"

"Yeah, they give the bathroom a nice decoration," Regina said.

"And my side of the bed will be pretty cold at night"

"That's true. I guess there is no way around it then. You have to stay!" Regina said.

"Are you asking me to move in, Mills?" Emma said grinning.

"Well, technically, you are already living here," Regina said "But yes, Emma! I want you to move in"

"Seriously?" Emma asked.

"Yes!" Regina said "I mean, if you want to, that is"

"I want to," Emma said "I've been moping around all day thinking about going back to the loft. I really don't want to go back to the loft. I want I to live with you"

"Come on," Regina said rosing from the chair "Let's celebrate you moving in"

"What do you have in mind, Mills?"

"Something horizontal in bed comes to mind"

"Horizontal?"

"Unless you want to go vertical against that wall!"

"Surprisingly, I kinda want to now," Emma said cheekily.

"Come on," Regina said again, stretching her hand to Emma now "Let's go up to our bedroom"

"Our bedroom," Emma said taking Regina's hand "I like the sound of that"

Their bodies came together as they made their way up to their bedroom, pieces of clothing discarded to the floor at every step they took. They flopped onto the bed, their bodies naked feeling, licking and tasting every inch of each other's body celebrating the fact that now, they were both home.


	32. Mine

It had been two weeks since Emma and Regina were living together. The very next day after Regina asked Emma to move in, they went together to the loft to let Elsa know Emma was moving out. Her friend wasn't even surprised at Emma's news and was genuinely happy for them even though she was sad about losing her best friend. Emma and Regina moved the rest of Emma's stuff that very same day and they only slightly fought over Emma's leather armchair. It took a lot of coaxing from Emma but in the end, Regina had agreed to let the piece of furniture stay in the living room.

They had been living together for two weeks now and Emma could positively say she couldn't be happier. She got to wake up almost every morning next to Regina and got to sleep almost every night next to her. The nights she didn't have a shift they would always fall onto the bed naked. It was paradise. Except for the day Regina complaint about the wet towel on the bed and the cookie crumbs on the couch, but other than that, living together was paradise. Emma was in the middle of her shift at the Sheriff station daydreaming about living together with Regina. She couldn't wait to go pick her up later, after her shift. She was off at five that day and Regina was working until six-ish. She had been having car troubles lately, her old, or as she calls it, classic Mercedes has been dying on her and Emma had offered to take it to the shop about three days ago. God, she really did have to write a note about taking Regina's car to the shop. She couldn't keep forgetting to do something she offered to. For three fucking days now.

Emma wrote it on a post-it and glued it to her computer so she would remember to call Billy to take a look at Regina's car in case she couldn't drive it there before she focused back on her paperwork of the day. For the life of her, Emma couldn't understand how the hell she had so much paperwork to do in a city where nearly nothing happens. Everything was so bureaucratic due to the Mayor's decree that Emma was now doing ten-page paperwork for drunk Leroy singing in the rain. A whole file because the guy was singing in the middle of the street at one in the morning causing disturbance of order. It was just ridiculous. If it was up to her, she wouldn't even arrest the guy anymore.

"Hey, Emma," David said pulling Emma out of her thoughts "Th pile is big today, hum?"

"I don't get it," Emma said back "I have a report here from the day I chase after Pongo. Should that even be a file?"

"You used the Sheriff's department car when chasing him," David said "That was public money being used and therefore it needs to be filed"

"And you agree with this?"

"Hey, I don't mix together with my wife's business"

"Right," Emma said sarcastically "Well, it's time for my rounds now, so, I guess Pongo will have to wait"

Emma rose from the chair she was sitting in and took her jacket from the coat hanger putting it on. She fixed her Sherriff badge on the jeans and walked out of the station straight to the cruiser to start her rounds. Emma really hoped she didn't see anything and she was almost willing to look the other way in case she saw Leroy crossing the streets butt naked if it meant one last file on her desk. Emma drove all around Sotorybrooke from the harbor to the stables her girlfriend was the owner. She didn't come out to see her, though. She Regina was busy and she was going to come back there to pick her up anyway so they could go home. Together. To the house where they lived. Together. Emma smiled and shook her head at the same time. _Enough with daydreams about Regina, Swan_ , Emma thought.

Emma finished her rounds and come back to the station at exactly five in the afternoon. She handed over the rest of her paperwork to David, including the Pongo file. She figures that could teach him a lesson n supporting less of his wife's decision. With a good hour to kill before going to pick up Regina, Emma decided to stop by at Granny's to get something to eat before dinner time. She was craving a bear claw since lunchtime and now she had just the time to get one. She entered the diner and sat down by the counter and looked at her phone while waiting for someone to get her order.

"Hey, Ems," Ruby said getting Emma's attention "What can I get ya?"

"Ruby! Hi," Emma said back "Could you get me a bear claw, please? I'm craving one"

"Of course," Ruby said "I'll get the best one for you"

"Thanks"

"I haven't seen the bug in front of the loft lately," Ruby said as she walked back with Emma's order "Did it broke again like that time?"

"Oh, no! God no!" Emma said remembering the day she crashed against the _Welcome to Storybrooke_ sign and how they joke around saying the car broke "Nah, my bug actually stays in the garage now"

"You rent a garage? In Storybrooke"

"Oh! No, I…" Emma started to say "Regina and I, we are living together. I suppose the bug stays in our garage now"

"You and Regina are what?" Ruby asked sharply.

"Living together," Emma said firmly "I moved into the mansion"

"Wow, that's…" Ruby said "Isn't that a little too soon? I mean, you barely know each other."

"We've been together for over six months now," Emma said "Besides, there is no such a thing as a right amount of time. We love each other and we decided to live together"

"Of course, but…" Ruby said "It's too soon, Emma! You can't just commit to someone like that after six months. I mean, what if she is not a breakfast person? What if she doesn't like your food?"

"Well, so far Regina had always eaten breakfast and she knows I can't cook. She usually takes up that role and I happen to love her cooking"

"What about bills? I mean have you seen the size of that house? It must be expansive to afford it"

"We have our arrangements, Ruby," Emma said trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"So, does that mean you can throw a party at the mansion? It's your house too, right?"

"Yes, and I'm sure Regina wouldn't be opposed to it after I talk to her"

"What if she is?"

"Ruby," Emma said getting angry now "What is your point?"

"I'm just saying that's a big step. And that Regina should treat it like the house belongs to both of you"

"And what makes you think that she doesn't?"

"I don't exactly feel comfortable to just show up at your doorstep like I used to do it in the loft"

"Well…"

"Or, you know, watch the playoffs together"

"You can still do that, Ruby. That doesn't change"

"Are you telling me I can just show up at the mansion?"

"Sure!" Emma shrugged "I mean, you gotta call me first or whatever to let me know, just like you did when I lived with Elsa"

"Okay," Ruby said "Cool"

"Alright," Emma said standing up "I have to go pick up Regina from work now. See you around, Rubes"

"See you, Emma"

Emma tried her best to keep Ruby's words out of her mind as she drove to the stables but in the end, she failed. Truth be told, they have never discussed such things. Not really. With Elsa, they shared everything, rent, and house bills, but she had been living with Regina for over a month now, considering the time Anna was in town and she has never paid for anything. And could she really throw a party at the mansion? Not that Emma liked to throw parties, but she did always enjoy having her friends over and watch the game while having pizza and beer. The house was hers too now, right? It was her home, their home. As long as they talk to each other about having people over, it shouldn't be a problem.

Emma parked the bug in the parking lot and walked towards the administrative building to Regina's office. She knocked on the door twice but she didn't answer so, Emma pushed the door open just to make sure Regina wasn't really there. She wasn't. Emma walked a little further down where she found Regina in the training area on top of a horse with a little kid in front of her. She was conducting the animal very slow and they were both giggling when Emma came stepped closer.

"Hey," Emma said a little louder.

"Emma, hi," Regina said looking at her "Is it six already?"

"Six fifteen now," Emma said.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'll be out in a minute"

Regina maneuvered the horse and Emma could see who the little kid in front of her was. Roland! Robin's kid. That bothered her for some reason. The kid was adorable, the cutest little thing ever, but he was Robin's kid and Emma didn't like the idea of Regina being so close to him. She followed them down to the horse's stall where she helped Regina getting Rolland down before doing the same herself.

"Hi, sweetie," Regina said packing Emma's lips.

"Hi, Emma," Rolland said looking up at her "Did you see me on the horse with auntie Gina?"

"Yeah, I sure did kid," Emma said and messed his hair "Weren't you scared?"

"No! I'm a tough boy" Rolland proudly said, making Regina laugh.

"There you are," Robin's voice said behind Emma "Thank you so much for watching him, Regina"

"It's not a problem. I love spending time with Roland" Regina said back with a warm smile.

"Emma, hello" Robin greeted Emma.

"Robin!" Emma said back dryly.

"I should take this monkey home," Robin said lifting Rolland up to his arms "Thank you again for watching him, Regina. Emma, it was lovely to see you again"

"Same" Emma said back.

"Papa, I want to give auntie Gina a kiss goodbye," Rolland said in his arms.

It took everything in Emma not to push Robin away from Regina. She saw the whole thing as was happening in slow motion, he came closer to her, Rolland stretched himself to kiss Regina's cheek, Robin placed his hand on Regina's waist, one of his fingers slightly closer to her ass. Emma felt like she couldn't breathe watching that. It was almost too much for her to handle and she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding when Rolland pushed away and Robin removed his hand from her. They walked away with Rolland waving at them, but Emma couldn't even bring herself to react.

"Hey," Regina said walking closer to her "Is everything okay?"

"Yep! Sure! Ready to go?"

"Yes, I just need to get my things from the office"

Regina intertwined her fingers with Emma's and asked how was her day. Emma told her about all the paperwork she had to do for the day while they walked back to the administrative building. She felt her heart slowly coming back to a normal beat when images of Regina and Robin together forming a proper family faded away from her brain. She knew she needed to talk to Regina about the house arrangements, but decided to do that another time.

Emma drove while Regina told her about her day and how excited she was about the new horses coming into the business. Emma was happy for her even though she felt her blood boiled every time Regina talked about Robin or said something positive about the guy.

They decided to go to a little restaurant near the harbor for dinner in which Emma made sure to pay for the bill. After dinner, they took a walk around the harbor, enjoying the breeze of the warm night. They sat down on the bench for a little while, looking out the sea in comfortable silence.

Later that night, when they arrived home, Emma claimed Regina's body as hers. She marked nearly every inch of Regina's body with her kisses and touches. She made Regina come in her mouth over and over and over again until Regina passed out of exhaustion. She held Regina in her arms the whole night with only one thought running through her mind. She is mine!


	33. Love Me Not

"Do you want any help with dinner?" Emma asked entering the kitchen.

"Would you mind terrible chopping the onions?" Regina asked "I don't think my eyes can handle tonight"

"Yeah, it's still pretty red," Emma said walking closer to her "Do you want to try and wash again?"

"No, I think it would only make it worse"

"Sorry, babe," Emma said kissing her eyes "I promise if I find the kid who thrown sand on you I'll arrest it for insubordination"

"That would be lovely" Regina smirked "But they were just playing. I supposed it was my fault to get in their way"

"I blame the kids, babe" Emma laughed.

"I think I'm getting a headache," Regina said "Do you mind a quiet night? Maybe we could watch a movie?"

"Sure. Actually, could it be a tv show? My favorite show goes on air today"

"Of course" Regina smiled "Now, onions"

"Yes ma'am"

Emma opened the fridge and took one onion from the veggie compartment and chopped it on the board while Regina took care of other veggies. It always amazed Emma how Regina could always turn vegetables into something delicious, something she actually wanted to eat. And she loved helping her out in the kitchen like that, the domesticity of all was something that always warmed Emma for some reason. It wasn't just about the fact that she didn't know how to cook very well, but it was also about the fact she had no motivation for it. It was easier to just stop by at Granny's and get something to eat. And if she had to run ten miles to keep the physique, so be it. She loved to run. But now, she enjoyed homemade meals more. Regina taught her how to do a good tomato sauce from actual tomatoes and how to grill veggies in the oven with salt, pepper, and olive oil. It wasn't even a mystery and for some reason, Emma had no idea how to do t. The only real catch was keeping an eye on the oven.

"Are we expecting someone?" Regina asked pulling Emma out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"The doorbell just rang," Regina said already walking out of the kitchen.

Emma stayed behind, finishing chopping the onions until she heard a familiar voice echoing in the kitchen. She put the knife down and walked out of the kitchen, her eyes widened when she saw the two figures already passing by Regina inside the house.

"Hi, Ems," Elsa said.

"Hey, Els. Ruby!" Emma said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"What are you talking about?" Elsa asked, "Dint you…"

"I brought pizza. And beer" Ruby said interrupting Elsa "I hope you like pizza, Regina"

"I do," Regina said "But we were in the middle of making dinner"

"Oh! I saved you ass then" Ruby said "Already have dinner right here with me. Emma loves pizza. It's her favorite food"

"Right," Regina said, annoyance visible in her voice.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"What do you what am I doing here?" Ruby said "It's the opening season of Love Me Not. The three of us always watch it together. It's our tradition!"

"Ruby…" Emma started to say.

"So, where is the living room?" Ruby asked already moving inside the house.

Emma looked at Regina who didn't exactly look very thrilled about the whole situation. She closed the door behind her and walked upstairs. Emma moved to go after her and explain she had no idea they were coming to the house, but Elsa pulled her by the arm, and Emma was forced to pay attention to her friend.

"Emma, I'm so sorry," Elsa said, "She told me she checked with you"

"Well, she didn't," Emma said back.

"I will get her and we go away, okay?"

"Thanks, Elsa," Emma said with a defeated smile "I really need to go upstairs now"

"Yes, of course"

Elsa let go of Emma's arm and she ran upstairs, jumping two steps of the stairs at a time. The bedroom door was closed and Emma gently knocked on the door before slowly letting herself in. There was no sight of Regina in the bedroom but she did hear the sound of running water coming to the bathroom.

"Regina?" Emma said knocking on the door "Can I come in?"

"A heads up would be nice, Emma," Regina said when the swing the door open.

"Regina, I didn't know," Emma said "Of course I would have checked with you first before inviting them in"

"I have a headache, I can't…"

"I will ask them to go"

"No, don't"

"Regina!"

"Just because she was rude it doesn't mean that I am," Regina said "Go downstairs and watch your show together. It's tradition, right?"

"Don't do that"

"Emma, really, I…I had a long day. My eyes hurt and I have a headache" Regina said "I guess I just want to be in a dark room alone"

"What about dinner?"

"I'm not hungry anymore"

"Your headache will get worse"

"I already took a painkiller," Regina said "Just go, Emma! Be with your friends"

"Okay!"

Emma turned around and left the room closing the door behind her. She should have known better. The conversation she had with Ruby the other day, she should have known would try something like that. Emma walked inside the living room where she found Ruby sitting in front of the tv eating a slice of pizza and Elsa trying to get her to go.

"Ruby, what the hell?" Emma asked.

"What?" Ruby asked innocently.

"You can't just show up in my house like that" Emma said, "I told you, you have to let me know first"

"I did!" Ruby said "I texted you hundreds of times. You are the one who didn't answer me"

"And then, what?" Emma asked, "You took my silence as an invitation?"

"Emma, it's the premiere of the new season of Love Me Not" Ruby said sounding offended "We always watch that together. You, me, and Elsa"

"I know," Emma said defeated.

"If I've done something wrong, I apologize," Ruby said "I really thought it wasn't that big of a deal. I always come by to your place with pizza and you and Elsa usually get the drinks and snacks"

"Emma, if you want us to go, we'll leave right the way," Elsa said, "Right, Ruby?"

"No, don't bother," Emma said "I'll just clean up and the kitchen. Don't eat all the pizza"

"I wouldn't dream," Ruby said with a smile "Is Regina joying us? I could catch her up in case she doesn't know the show"

"No, she has a headache," Emma said "So, no loud noises"

"Do you want any help cleaning the kitchen?" Elsa asked.

"No, its okay" Emma said "I'll be right back"

Emma walked out of the living room and went to the kitchen to cleaned up the contents of their unmade dinner. She took a container from the cupboard and put all the onions she had chopped inside before throwing it inside the fridge and did the same with the celery and carrots Regina was cutting. She then leaned against the sink and took a deep breath. This was a new situation for her, all of it. On one hand, Ruby was right, they did always watch that particular show together with pizza and beer. Always. And in a way, it was excusable that Ruby had just shown up. It was a tradition for them, something that even needed to be discussed. On the other hand, Emma was living with Regina now, and even though it was their house, it would be polite to let the other person know you are having guests.

"Emma" Elsa said entering the kitchen "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's all good Els"

"I tried to get her to leave," Elsa said "But she wanted to hear it from you"

"It's okay, Elsa. Really"

"Do you want me to go talk to Regina?"

"About what?"

"You know, to apologize for the invasion and all that"

"It was unexpected, yes, but Ruby is kinda right," Emma said "It is a tradition for us"

"Yeah, but…It's different now"

"What you mean?"

"You are living with your girlfriend now," Elsa said "We can't just show up and claimed her house"

"Our house" Emma corrected her "Besides, we lived together and Ruby came by the loft without a warning all the time"

"Yes, but Ruby is my friend too," Elsa said "And you weren't my girlfriend whose ex-girlfriend just shown up on my doorstep"

"Ruby is not my ex-girlfriend," Emma said defensibly "We were never serious"

"Maybe not to you. But Regina might see it differently"

"Hey guys," Ruby said entering the kitchen "The show is about to start"

"Let's go, then"

The three of them left the kitchen and walked to the living room. Emma closed the door so that the noise of the tv wouldn't bother Regina upstairs before sitting down on the couch. Ruby handed her the pizza box and Emma took a slice from it almost moaning when the cheese pizza made contact with her tongue. The show started and Emma put all her thoughts about Regina on the back of her mind. Tonight, she didn't want to think if that was right or wrong. Tonight, she just wanted to enjoy a nice evening watching her favorite tv show with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Love Me Not" is a fictional tv show created by the amazing ChatDuNoir in her original story "Love Me Not"  
> I strongly suggest reading all of her work if you still don't know it.   
> I'm a little bit in love with her character Tanya, but she doesn't know that. It's a secret :P


	34. Annoyance

"Emma, I have to go to work," Regina said while trying to get away from under Emma.

"No! Five more minutes" Emma murmured on Regina's neck.

"You said twenty minutes ago" Regina laughed.

"What's the point of being the boss if you can't ditch work?" Emma asked, her lips now tracing down Regina's neck.

"I lead, oh fuck do that again," Regina said, and Emma obediently sucked a particularly sensitive part of her neck again "by example."

"Well," Emma said her lips on Regina's valley now "Allow me to give you an example of what you'll be missing if you go to work today"

"That's not fair," Regina half said and half moaned as Emma captured her nipple inside her mouth.

Emma smiled proudly to herself for just one second before lowering her mouth to Regina's breast again. She sucked the already hard nipple while using her hand to pinch the other. Regina's hands flew to Emma's hair bringing her face impossible closer to her flesh, her back already slightly arched as Emma continued to work on giving her girlfriend pleasure.

She heard Regina's phone buzzing on the bedside table. Regina stretched herself to take the phone and after one look at the screen, she asked Emma to stop which she recently did even though Emma didn't move an inch from the top of Regina.

"Robin, hey," Regina said, "Is everything okay?"

Emma felt her ears get red hearing his name. That fucking asshole had just interrupted their intimate time together as if Emma needed any more reason to hate the guy. Emma watched Regina talking to him on the phone and when she made a little laugh sound at whatever that forest boy had told her, she felt her whole body tense. That was just great! He was making her laugh now? In one swift movement, Emma lowered herself under the sheets between Regina's legs. He might be the one who made her let out a small laugh but she was the one making her come.

Emma spread Regina's legs, under her slapping protests, and opened her pussy with her fingers proceeding on eating her girlfriend out. Regina whispered for her to stop and even once gently tap on her head but Emma paid no attention to it. She sucked her clit heard and invaded her with two fingers and it didn't take long before Regina was moving with her. Emma even smiled once or twice when Regina moaned and then made up some excuse for Robin on the phone saying she was okay. Eating her out was effective because it didn't take long before Regina shut down the phone and start to rub herself on Emma's face. She loved when Regina did that. She loved when Regina was horn enough to spread all of her juices on her. Emma increased her speed, wanting more than anything to make Regina come in her mouth and it didn't take long before she did just that. Emma knew perfectly well how to touch her. She knew Regina's body better than the back of her hand.

Emma slowly made her way up to Regina from under the sheets and captured her lips on a kiss, letting Regina taste herself on her tongue. Regina placed her hand between Emma's face, bringing her closer, kissing her just as strongly as Emma was.

"That was good," Regina said when they broke apart "But next time, wait until the call ends"

"Sorry," Emma said cheekily "I couldn't resist"

"I need to shower"

"Didn't I just give you a good example of why you should stay?" Emma asked.

"I can't," Regina said "There is a lot that needs to be done, and Robin can't take care of everything by himself."

"But it's my day off" Emma whined.

"Sorry sweetheart," Regina said already pushing the sheets to the side "But I have to go"

Emma groaned as she watched Regina walked inside the bathroom and lock the door behind her. She laid on Regina's side of the bed and listened to Regina's movement inside the bathroom. Looking up the ceiling, Emma let her thoughts drift off to Robin. God, she truly hated that guy. What was the point of having him at the stables if he needed Regina for every crisis? Wasn't the whole point of bringing him in cut Regina some slack from all the work? Maybe she should talk to her about that. Maybe Regina should start looking for someone more reliable, someone who actually knew how to do the job instead of calling her every five minutes.

Regina left the bathroom and Emma rolled on the bed to watch her change. She smiled at Emma and then winked as she pulled her panties up her legs, making Emma want to pull them down all over again. Her girlfriend was so beautiful.

"Did you take my car to Billy's yet?" Regina asked pulling Emma out of her daydreams.

"Shit!" Emma said feeling ridiculous embarrassed "I haven't. I'm sorry, I totally forgot"

"I asked you almost a week ago"

"I know, I know," Emma said "Believe it or not we have a lot of work at the station already"

"Well, I supposed I'll just have to take a cab to work today"

"What? No! Of course not" Emma said "I'll drive you"

"I have to go now and you are still naked under the sheets" Regina smirked.

"Just give me five minutes," Emma said already rosing from the bed "I just need to wash my hands and brush my teeth"

"Five minutes and I'm calling a cab," Regina said "I'll be in the kitchen"

Emma hurried to the bathroom spreading toothpaste on the toothbrush and peeing while brushing her teeth. She flushed the toilet and spit out the foam on the sink and then washed her face before hurrying to the bedroom to put on her jeans and a tank top. She didn't make it downstairs in five minutes, but eight was good enough all things considered. She drove Regina to work and got slightly annoyed when Robin called her again. She hoped to hell there was a serious crisis happening for him to call Regina twice before nine am.

After dropping Regina at work, Emma drove to Granny's. She was starved! She didn't have time for breakfast before leaving the house and after their little workout session this morning, Emma could kill for eggs and bacon. She entered Granny's the familiar sound of the bell on top of the door welcomed her inside the dinner.

"Hey, Ems," Ruby said when she walked past by her "What can I get ya?"

"Hi, Rubes," Emma said sitting by the counter "Eggs and bacon, please. Oh, and a cup of coffee"

"No cocoa this morning?" Ruby asked.

"I need something stronger" Emma joked "Thanks"

"Coming right up"

She walked away to the kitchen and Emma took her phone from inside the jacket. She sent a quick text to Regina saying she misses her and then checked Storybrooke's journal. How the hell did that journal stayed in business, Emma had no idea. She texted Elsa asking if she could stop by the shop later and the second she hit sent, Regina texted her back saying she missed her too. How could one possibly not smile at that?

"Is that Regina?" Ruby asked placing Emma's order in front of her.

"What?"

"You have a stupid smile," Ruby said "Nowadays, that can only mean Regina"

"Oh" Emma shook her hand "Yeah, it's…it's her"

"She wasn't upset, was she?" Ruby asked "I mean, too upset!"

"About what?"

"About us showing up the other day," Ruby said, "You saw that I text you, right?"

"I did," Emma said, "About that Ruby…"

"What?"

"You can't do that! Not anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"Show up in my house like that" Emma said again "Don't do that. If I don't respond to your text, presume you cannot act on it"

"Oh. I guess things did change, then" Ruby said "Her house her rules, right?"

"Our house," Emma said back angrily "It's our house"

"I don't remember checking with you before showing up at the loft"

"And that was my mistake," Emma said dryly.

"Okay. Do you want me to apologize to Regina?" Ruby asked "It seems that is all I do since she arrived in town"

"You don't," Emma said softly now "Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Yep! No problem" Ruby said "I have to go. Dr. Whale is here"

Emma continued to eat her breakfast. She was nearly done when Elsa texted her back saying she was free in the shop for now. Emma paid for the food and entered her bug again, driving to _Any given sundae_.

"Hi Els," Emma said entering the ice cream place.

"Emma! Hi! I'm tired"

"It's not even ten yet," Emma said as she took a seat.

"I know. But kids are coming and going all day. Aren't they supposed to be at school?"

"Beats me"

"Is everything okay?" Elsa asked sitting across from Emma.

"Yeah! I was just with Ruby…"

"And?"

"Nothing! She apologized for what she did that other day. It was nice of her"

"Emma, you do realize she did that on purpose right?" Elsa asked.

"You sound like Regina now!" Emma smirked.

"Good!" Elsa says "Because she is right and so am I"

"I don't know, Els," Emma said "I mean, we do have a tradition of watching that show together. And she did call me. And texted"

"Then why didn't she go to the loft?" Elsa asked.

"That…is actually a good question"

"Ruby still likes you, Emma," Elsa said "Just, be careful okay?"

"Careful?" Emma smirked "Are you hanging out with Regina behind my back?"

"You could learn a thing or two from her"

"Haha. Can I have my free ice cream, please"

"Emma, it's not even ten!"

"Why would you open if you don't want to sell ice cream in the morning?"

"Fine!" Elsa said standing up "But don't tell Regina I gave you ice cream. I like that she likes me"

Emma laughed wholeheartedly and waited until Elsa came back with the ice cream. They chatted some more, leaving the whole Ruby issue behind. By lunchtime, Emma called Regina to ask if she wanted to have lunch together but she was too busy and considering Emma didn't want to have too much trouble, she ended up making a cold sandwich. She tried to watch a movie but ended up sleeping halfway through it, only waking up again when the credits were rolling.

When six pm finally hit, Emma drove all the way to the stables again to pick up Regina remembering that she forgot to take her car to Billy. Again! Regina was going to murder her and with reason. She had no idea why she kept forgetting about that. She enjoyed driving Regina to work, sure, but that was just becoming ridiculous. She parked the bug in the outside area and walked to Regina's office. She could see that the light was on and she didn't bother knocking before pushing the door open. And what she saw made her heart stop beating for a second or two. She saw Regina up on a chair losing her balance while getting something from the bookcase but what truly made her heart stop and features hardened was the sight of Robin placing one hand on her hip and another too close to her ass to give her balance.

"Get your fucking hands off of her" Emma screamed.

"Emma!" Regina scolded, eyeing her for the first time.

"Seriously, get your fucking hands off my girlfriend"

"Sorry," Robin said hands off Regina now "I just didn't want her to fall"

"You don't have to apologize, Robin," Regina said "Thank you for your assistance"

"Of course. I'm leaving now" Robin said as he walked by Emma "Goodnight, Emma"

Emma didn't answer him and he didn't bother to wait for a response either. He closed the door behind him, leaving Emma and Regina alone in the office.

"Regina, what the hell?"

"What the hell?" Regina said angrily "You have just embarrassed me in front of my subordinate"

"He was fucking touching you"

"Oh my God, Emma," Regina said letting out a puff of air "I was about to fall. He was just making sure I didn't land on my ass"

"Yeah, because his hands were already there"

"He didn't touch my ass, Emma," Regina said "I would never allow that"

"I know," Emma said falling onto the chair "I'm sorry"

"I'll let that slide, but please, don't do that again"

"Right, of course," Emma said "Ready to go?"

"Indeed"

They walked together to the bug but the drive back home was silent. Regina didn't bother making dinner and told Emma she had work to do before locking herself in the study. Emma for her part lost her appetite and went upstairs looking at social media to make the time pass faster. She wanted to apologize to Regina again, but something inside didn't let her. It was so obvious to her that Robin liked her. The guy didn't even bother to pretend anymore. How could she possibly not see that? Unless…Unless she liked it. Unless Regina secretly enjoyed knowing the man was in love with her. Maybe she enjoyed the attention. Emma shook her head and pushed those thoughts aside. Regina was not like that. She wasn't like Lily. She rose from the bed and washed her face in the bathroom sink before changing into an oversize shirt. She fell asleep before Regina made her way up to their room.


	35. The Stables Festival

It was three in the afternoon on a Sunday and Emma was driving to the stables to meet Regina. They were holding a function down there since the morning for the staff and students and it was open for everybody in town. Regina was really excited about it when Emma drove her to work that morning and her heart broke a little bit because she couldn't stay. She had to work. When Emma arrived at the station she mopped and sighed at every file she filled in the computer and by two-thirty none of her co-workers could handle her in the station anymore so, when David told her to leave and offered to cover the rest of her shift Emma didn't think twice before putting on her jacket and drive to the stable.

She parked the bug on the parking lot outside and walked to the training area where most of the event was taking place. Everywhere she saw kids running after one another and adults socializing with a plastic cup in their hands. Emma looked everywhere trying to find Regina but didn't spot her anywhere. She kept on her journey down to the training area and it didn't take long for her to spot Regina up on her horse slowly riding Rocinante. Emma walked closer a smile already forming on her lips at the sound of her girlfriend's laugh flying like the wind. Sadly, her joy only lasted until she spotted Robin right next to her, on top of a black horse laughing as well while his hand touched Regina's arm. That fucking asshole! Emma wanted nothing more than to take one of the rocks she saw on the ground and aim for his head.

"Regina" Emma screamed but Regina didn't hear her. She tried again "REGINA!"

No response. In fact, they kept on slowly riding while forest boy kept on telling Regina his story that apparently was funny enough to make her laugh. God, how Emma hated him. He was so brazen, how could Regina not see it? It was so obvious to her. Regina couldn't be that innocent! Her laugh broke Emma's train of thought and suddenly, rage ran freely in her veins like blood and all Emma knew was she needed to get him away from her girlfriend. If Robin thought Emma would ever let him think he had a shot at stealing her girlfriend, he was sorely mistaken.

Emma turned around and walked to the bay where the horses were kept. She looked inside the stalls, her fear for the huge animals replaced now with something else. Luckily, she found Lady, the horse Regina had thought her how to ride inside the last stall and all she had to do now was saddle her and go outside. The only problem was, Regina never thought her how to saddle a horse. Damn it! But it shouldn't be that hard, right? Emma walked inside the stall, patting Lady's head first before going for the saddle hanging in the wall. The thing was heavy, much heavier than Emma had originally anticipated and the wight of it made her fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Everything okay in here?" Emma heard Big John's voice asking.

"Ye. It's just me" Emma said.

"Emma! What are you doing there?"

"Oh, I was going to saddle Lady," Emma said "But I didn't anticipate how heavy this thing was"

"Oh, yeah" Big John laughed "They are pretty heavy"

"Hey, do you mind saddling Lady for me?" Emma asked.

"Yeah sure, no problem," Big John said "But…Have you ever rode her alone?"

"Not exactly" Emma lied "But I'm just meeting Regina outside in the training area"

"Oh!" Big John said, "And she knows that, right?"

"I'm her girlfriend, Big John. What you think?"

"Of course, Emma" He laughed "I'll saddle Lady for you"

"Thanks"

Emma felt a little be bad about lying to the guy, but she didn't want to give him any reason not to saddle Lady for her. True, she has never ridden Lady without Regina by her side but honestly, at the end of the day, Emma was the one on top of the horse, she was the one controlling the animal. Besides, she was three or four gallops away from where Regina was, it would be fine. And it would also be an incredible surprise, just to think of Regina's face when she saw Emma galloping towards her, it would be worth it.

"She's all done," Big John said.

"Thanks, Big John"

Emma mounted Lady easily and soon she was riding her inside the training area. She found Regina a little more ahead, her laughter taking over the whole place now and Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes. Not at Regina's laugh but at whatever it was that Robin was telling her. Again!

"Regina!" Emma called out and this time, Regina turned her head to her.

"Emma!" Regina smiled at her "What are you doing here? I thought you were working"

"David is covering the rest of my shift," Emma said.

"Hello, Emma" Robin greeted her.

"Robin" Emma said short and thick.

"Did you ride Lady here all by yourself?" Regina asked.

"Yep" Emma smiled "But Big John saddled her for me. You have to teach me how to do that"

"I will" Regina smiled "And I'm really proud of you"

"Thanks, babe" Emma smiled "Shouldn't we go check out the party outside?"

"We are sort of hiding away from the little ones," Robin said making Regina laugh.

"Don't you have one of those?"

"I do," Robin said "Which is exactly why I know what I'm talking about"

Regina laughed again and Emma had to control the urge to roll her eyes. They started to move forward again and Emma squeezed Lady in between them. There was just no way she would let Robin ride next to her girlfriend for a second longer. He told a story about how he pretended to be Robin Hood when he was a kid that for the life of her, Emma could not understand how Regina could possibly be amused. If anything, it just showed Emma how dumb he was when a kid.

After two laps, Regina came to her senses and decided it was time to go back to the party as it was nearing the end. It was past four now and the whole thing was supposed to end at five. They returned the horses to the stalls area where another employee that Emma didn't know took the horses by the reins and walked away with them. Regina finally acknowledged her presence properly and gave her a kiss in front of Robin which made her ego inflate. She is taken and she is mine. Regina held Emma's hand and the three of them walked out of the training area to where the other guests were. A man in the mic started to announce a game for the kids and adults to play.

"Pappa, pappa" Rolland said running in their direction "Pappa, play the game with me?"

"Of course," Robin said messing his hair.

"Auntie Gina, you too"

The boy grabbed both Robin's and Regina's hands and pulled them out with them. Regina didn't even spare a look at Emma, she just went along with the kid and Emma felt her whole heart sink. It was even worse when Robin lifted his son up and Regina came really close to them and poked Rolland's cheek, displaying such a beautiful smile Emma wasn't even sure she ever gave her one of those. They looked fucking perfect together. The perfect picture of the butter propaganda family. Emma closed her eyes and took a big breath. In and out. She shook her head and walked in their direction but by the time she got to them, the guy in the mic was already pulling them to the game area.

There were three plastic polls on the floor full of water. On top of it, there was a board, and right next to it, a target. The couples sat down on it and back-to-back but their hands were tied together. Emma had to remember how to breathe again when she saw Regina's and Robin's hands being tied up together. Basically, they gave away a few balls to the kids and the winning couple would be the last one standing.

"Emma, can you help me throw the balls?" Rolland asked "Please"

"Sure, Kid"

Emma bent down to his level and aimed his first ball at the couple in the pool next to Regina and Robin. But she couldn't take her eyes off of them. Robin was talking again and Regina was laughing and that was just too much for her to handle. Rolland threw his second ball and it didn't even come near the target. He said something but Emma couldn't bring herself to hear him. Not when she saw Robin's finger caressing Regina's and then he curled his pinky with hers as Regina started to laugh. That was it for Emma. She was going to rub his fucking face on the floor.

"Emma, help"

Rolland said looking up at her and at the moment all Emma saw was red. She took the ball from Rolland's hand and aimed at the target where Regina and Robin were in. It was spot on. The ball hit the center of the target and one second later they both fell inside the water. When Emma realized what she had just done, she ran in their direction.

"Emma, what the hell" Regina said "I'm all wet"

"Sorry," Emma said "I was aiming for the target next to you"

"Should I be worried about your aiming skills, Sheriff?" Robin asked.

"Yes!" Emma said in a threatening voice "You should"

She reached inside the water and untied their hands. When Regina rose, her clothes were so wet that was hugging her body like a second skin and she could see her bra through the shirt. She didn't miss the look on Robin's face either and Emma was sure she would end up leaving the stables handcuffed if she didn't take Regina away from Robin soon.

"Do you have any spare clothes?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it's in my office," Regina said back.

"I'll walk you"

"No, don't," Regina said "I'll be right back"

Regina walked away from them and when she looked to her side, Robin was walking away with Rolland too. Emma closed her eyes and shook her head. She shouldn't have done that. Damn it! It was a while still before Emma saw Regina again. She had changed into a dress that didn't exactly match the ambiance they were in. She didn't talk to her much and the ride home had been silent. When they arrived, Regina walked up straight to the bedroom. Emma followed her up but when she entered the bedroom, Emma heard the running water inside the bathroom. She wanted to apologize to Regina and figured an I'm sorry orgasm was in order. But when Emma pulled on the doorknob, it didn't open. Regina had locked the door. Emma bit her lower lip and laid down on the bed, patiently waiting for Regina to finished.

"I'm sorry," Emma said when Regina left the bathroom.

"You did that on purpose," Regina said back.

"He was fucking touching you, Regina" Emma screamed "Again"

"For the love of God, Emma! This jealousy you have of Robin is ridiculous" Regina said back angrily.

"He likes you, Regina"

"He is my employee," Regina said back "And I'm GAY!"

Emma walked to where Regina was standing and wrapped her arms around her. She kissed her neck all the way up to her ear, squeezing Regina's ass on the process.

"Emma, stop!" Regina said with a heavy breath.

"Can we just be okay?" Emma whispered and sucked her earlobe inside her mouth.

"I'm not in the mood," Regina said back.

"Come on" Emma whispered again but this time one of her hand squeezed Regina's breast "Just let me apologize"

"I said I'm not in the mood!"

Regina pushed Emma and lay down on the bed. Emma felt a pang of pain deep inside her heart that cut her in half. Regina had never rejected her before. Never! Seven months and Regina never said no to her, at least not in bed. Not when it came to their physical relationship. Emma wasn't sure how to deal with this now. True be told, she wanted to cry. She felt her eyes filling with water but she refused to let Regina see them. She screwed up, she knew that, but it didn't call for this kind of reaction. Emma cleared her throat and walked to the door.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything"

Emma left the room and closed the door behind her. She walked to the living room and sat down heavily on the couch, the tears leaving her eyes now. She cleaned them with her hands and turned on the tv, changing from one channel to the other. She couldn't concentrate on watching anything. Her mind wasn't in it. Her phone vibrated inside her pocket and she fished it out of it. There was a text from Ruby saying Granny's had just made a fresh batch of bear claws. She even sent her a picture of it which made Emma's stomach snore from hunger. With all the mess at the stables, she didn't even eat anything. It was still very early only eight at night. Emma texted Ruby back telling her to save four bear claws for her and that she would be right there to pick them up. Emma turned the tv off and walked upstairs to let Regina know she was going to Granny's, but when she opened the door, the room was dark and Emma could hear Regina's heavy breathing. She fell asleep. Emma carefully closed the door and walked to Granny's. She saw Ruby when she stepped inside the diner and the moment Emma sat down on the stool, Ruby placed four huge bear claws in front of her that made her laugh, something she honestly thought would be impossible to happen tonight. She spent the night chatting with Ruby and didn't even notice how late it was when she walked back home.


	36. Little Lies

Emma woke up the next morning with the sounds of Regina moving in the bathroom. It was still fairly earlier, only seven in the morning, according to her phone. God, what time did she even come home last night? She felt pretty tired and wouldn't mind an hour or two more of sleep.

"Hey," Regina said leaving the bathroom.

"Hi," Emma said back "Good morning"

"Where were you last night?" Regina asked.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I woke up at one in the morning and you weren't in bed," Regina said "I went downstairs but I didn't find you anywhere"

"Oh yeah, I was…I was out on a walk" Emma lied "I needed to clear my head"

"Oh!" Regina said "And at what time did you came back home? I didn't even hear you"

"Honestly? I'm not sure" Emma said "I'm sorry about yesterday"

"Me too," Regina said, "Did you take my car to Billy's yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll do that today," Emma said, "Are you going to work?"

"Yes, there is a lot to be done after the festival yesterday," Regina said "I'll call for a cab"

"I'll drive you, Regina"

"Not, it's okay," Regina said as she sat down in bed next to Emma "Get some rest, it's still early"

"Are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Regina said and kissed Emma on the lips "But don't forget to take my car to Billy's"

"I won't," Emma said "I promise"

"I heard that one before" Regina laughed.

"Maybe I just like driving you to work," Emma said cheekily.

"Or maybe you just keep forgetting to take my car to the shop," Regina said "You are off today, right?" Regina asked.

"Yep," Emma said.

"How about we do lunch together? I should be off by one"

"That sounds great" Emma grinned "I'll pick you up"

"It's a date" Regina smiled down at Emma "I have to go now. I'll see you later"

"You sure will"

Regina rose from the bed and walked out. Emma let herself fall down onto the bed and closed her eyes. She shouldn't have lied. She should have told Regina that she was with Ruby last night but she knew Regina wouldn't appreciate it and she really didn't want to have another fight with her. It seemed like all they did was fight now and curious enough it was either about Robin or Ruby. But to be fair, Ruby has done a heck of a lot more than Robin and yet, Regina didn't have the same reactions as Emma. Did that mean she was mature or just didn't care about Emma enough? _No, this is crazy. You can keep thinking like that_ , Emma thought. She would have to talk to Ruby though, and ask her not to tell Regina she was with her last night. And couldn't forget to take Regina's car to the shop either. Seriously, that was just getting ridiculous! Regina asked that over a week ago and even said she would take the car herself, but Emma was too stubborn to let her. If she said she would do it, she would. Emma closed her eyes determined to take just a little nap. Just those extra two hours she needed. Then she would wake up at nine, take Regina's car to Billy's, go to the diner talk to Ruby and hang out with Elsa and free ice cream until it was time to pick up Regina.

When Emma woke up again was to the noisy sound of her phone on the bedside table. Fuck, was it nine in the morning already? And did she put on an alarm clock for nine in the morning? God, she didn't even remember doing that. She stretched her arm to the bedside table and picked up the phone, surprised to see Regina's picture flashing on the screen.

"Hi, babe" Emma answered "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Are you on your way?" Regina asked.

"My way?"

"Weren't we supposed to have lunch today?"

"Yeah," Emma said "At one"

"Exactly. You are twenty minutes late"

"What?" Emma asked and checked the clock on the phone "Shit"

"Were you sleeping until now?" Regina asked.

"Noooo" Emma lied. Again. "I was reading something for work. I lost track of time"

"Another one of the Mayor's memo?" Regina laughed "I thought you hated them"

"I do" Emma growled "But I…ah…Had to catch up. Anyways, I'll be there in twenty minutes"

"Okay. I'm in my office, text me when you are near and I'll meet you in the parking lot"

"Will do," Emma said "See you in a few"

Emma fell down on the bed and sighed. Shit! She lost the whole morning sleeping. And she lied to Regina. Again. She had no idea why she kept doing that, she knew they weren't big things, just a little white lie or two, but still, she shouldn't have done that. Why couldn't she just say that yes, she was still sleeping? That she was more tired than she actually realized she was? Emma rose from the bed and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. She drove to the stables as fast as her bug could handle and texted Regina when she was nearly there. When she arrived in the parking lot, Regina was already there waiting for her all dress in an amazon outfit and her heart skipped a beat or two. She looked so beautiful. She was so beautiful.

"Hey," Regina said when she entered the car.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you in that outfit?" Emma asked.

"Once or twice" Regina laughed.

"Were you wearing that when you left the house this morning?"

"No, I wasn't," Regina said "But I had a little accident earlier"

"What kind of accident?"

"Rocinante thought it was funny to splash water all over when he was been bathed"

"Oh," Emma laughed.

"Yes" Regina rolled her eyes "God, I'm starved"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Granny's," Regina said "I could actually kill for a burger"

"Oh, I don't think that's a good idea," Emma said quickly "How about Luigi?"

"I don't really feel like pasta" Regina answered.

"Well, we could go to that Chinese place that just opened"

"Since when you pass out the opportunity to eat a burger for lunch?" Regina laughed.

"I know you, Regina," Emma said "You'll regret later"

"I doubt it," Regina said "I really feel like eating Granny's burger"

Emma smiled tightly and gripped the wheel. Damn it! If she hadn't slept the whole goddamn morning, she could have talked to Ruby already, but then again, if she hadn't lie to Regina, she wouldn't have to this at all. Why didn't she just tell her the truth? Emma prayed to God for Ruby not to be working today, but her hopes only lasted until she parked the bug in front of the diner. Ruby was there. She saw her through the window.

"It looks crowded," Emma said "If you are really hungry, we better go elsewhere"

"What is with you today?" Regina asked, "Is there a reason why you don't want to go to Granny's?"

"No. Of course not" Emma said "Let's go"

They left the car and walked inside the diner. Ruby was behind the counter and Emma was grateful she had that section today. It meant she wouldn't be their waitress. They sat down and Ashley came to take their orders. Emma looked nervously every so often at Ruby, but she didn't even seem to have noticed they were there.

"What was the memo about?" Regina asked.

"What?"

"The Mayor's new memo" Regina repeated "What was it this time?"

"Oh…It was…God, I can't even remember" Emma lied. Was her third lie today? Fourth? "How was work?"

"Very excited" Regina smiled "We might host our very first equestrianism competition"

"Seriously?" Emma asked.

"Yes, it…it's still early to say anything and I don't want to get my hopes up in case it doesn't work," Regina said "But just being considered it's already a huge step"

"I bet" Emma smiled "I'm so happy for you babe"

"Thank you" Regina smiled "Want to celebrate when we come home?" Regina winked at her.

"Ohhh" Emma bit her lower lip "You bet I do"

Ashley arrived with their order and placed it in front of them. Regina told Emma a little bit more about the event and the negotiations and Emma paid her full attention to what Regina was saying. She was so happy for her. She really was. Her business had grown in such a small amount of space that Emma could hardly contain how proud she was for Regina. She deserved it. She worked so hard to make all that happened. Once they finished eating Emma rose to go to the bathroom quickly. Just a little pee and then home with Regina. She did her business in record time (if ever was a time for that) and washed her hands before leaving. She walked back to where Regina was and her heart nearly stopped when she saw Ruby talking to Regina. She was so lost in all the exciting news Regina had that for a moment she forgot all about Ruby and the lie she told.

"Hi, Ruby," Emma said standing next to her "Hey, babe, come on let's go"

"We haven't even paid yet" Regina laughed.

"Hey, Emma. Are you feeling better now?" Ruby asked.

"What do you mean feeling better?" Regina asked looking at Ruby.

"Yes, I'm fine," Emma said quickly "Ruby, put it on my tab and Regina lets go"

"No problem," Ruby said "Oh, and if you see Granny's and she's mean to you it's my fault. We woke her up at one in the morning apparently"

"Excuse me?" Regina asked and Emma felt her heart sink.

"Oh, you know, Emma was here last night, we were just talking," Ruby said looking at Regina "We ended up waking up Granny"

"I thought you were out walking?" Regina said looking straight into Emma's eyes.

"What? No! We were here at the diner" Ruby said and looked at Emma "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, dear. You've done nothing wrong" Regina said and stand up.

"Regina…"

Emma called her name but Regina didn't turn her way. Emma sighed and followed her out of the diner. She thought Regina was going to walk back home and that she would have to follow her there and that's why she was genuinely surprised when Regina got into the bug. Emma walked around the car getting in the driver's seat herself.

"I'm sorry" Emma whispered.

"Are you?" Regina asked, "Or are you just sorry because you got caught?"

"Of course, not!" Emma said "I shouldn't have lied"

"Then why did you?"

"I was trying to avoid this!" Emma said angrily "I was trying to avoid another fight between us"

"Emma, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me," Regina said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Are you and Ruby having an unfair?"

"Oh my God, Regina!" Emma said and looked at her "Of course not"

"Tell me the truth," Regina said angrily "Are you sleeping with her again?"

"No!" Emma said anger getting the best of her "Why would you even ask me that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you came home late last night and then lie about your whereabouts…"

"I'm sorry about that," Emma said "I shouldn't have lied and…"

"Can you please drive?" Regina cut her off "I can't stand Ruby looking out the window at us"

Emma looked up and saw what Regina was saying. Ruby was watching them from inside the diner. Emma sighed and turned the car on, driving straight to the mansion. Inside, things didn't get much better. Emma apologized hundreds of times for having lie to Regina but Regina wasn't in a forgiving mood and Emma didn't blame her. If it was the other way around, she would be pretty upset too. Later that afternoon David called asking if she could come to the station. It was her day off but Emma was happy that she got the call. She didn't know what to do with herself in the house and she and Regina weren't even talking to each other. She found Regina reading a book in the study and told her she was called in. Regina asked her if she was really going to the station and Emma felt her heartache. She kneeled in front of Regina and took her hands between hers apologizing again. This time, Regina was a little more receptive and Emma explained to her what had happened and why she was called in. Regina squeezed her hands and told her to be careful and Emma felt her heart a little lighter when she left the mansion. It wasn't their usual kiss before one or the other leave for work, but at least Regina had talked to her and all things considered, that was a win.


	37. Dishonesty

"Good morning," Emma said entering the kitchen.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to do the dishes once in a while," Regina said not turning around "I'm not your maid"

"It's not even eight in the morning yet, Regina," Emma sighed "I'm guessing you are still mad at me?"

"What do you think?" Regina said.

"How many times do I have to apologize before you forgive me?" Emma said as she walked behind Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist "I'm sorry"

"I know," Regina said turning around "But I'm still furious at you"

"I know," Emma said looking down.

"I have to go to work," Regina said breaking free from Emma's heart.

"I'll drive you," Emma said.

"No, I need my car today," Regina said, "I saw it in the garage, did Billy tell you what was wrong with it?"

Shit!

The car.

"Emma?" Regina asked her voice getting angry now "You did take it to Billy's, right? I asked you this two weeks ago"

"Yeah, I…I… did" Emma lied "I did, but maybe you should take the bug"

"Why?"

"Well, I mean, I don't know, I just don't really trust to use the car right now," Emma said "If you need it to something important. Just take the bug, Regina"

"Nonsense. Billy is the best in town"

"He's really not that good," Emma said her heart pounding in her chest.

"Well, I guess we'll find out," Regina said and walked to kiss Emma's cheek "I'll see you tonight"

Regina walked away as Emma sat down on the kitchen island eyes widened. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Why did she lie again? Her relationship with Regina was already on thin ice and now this? Why didn't she just take that damn car to the shop already? Why didn't she let Regina take it when she said she had time to do so? What the hell was wrong with her? She felt like she was deliberating making things that would eventually make Regina walk away from her. Emma closed her eyes and breath in. She couldn't let Regina go thinking the car was fixed and so, she rose from the chair and ran outside, but there was no sign of Regina. Emma walked to the garage, thinking Regina was still in there trying to turn the engine on, but when she walked in, the garage was empty. Emma walked back inside the house and up their room and called Regina but she didn't answer. Damn it! She was about to text her when the phone suddenly rang in her hand.

"David, I can't talk right now," Emma said when she answered the phone.

"Emma you have to come in, we have a situation"

"What kind of situation?"

"Armed robbery with hostages"

"What?" Emma said on the phone "In Storybrooke?"

"Yes, I'm surprised too"

"Where are you?"

"All unities are parked in front of the bank," David said "You need to hurry up"

"Yeah, I'll be right there"

Emma put the phone in the back pocket of her jeans and ran out of the house. She stopped by the station first to take her badge and gun before driving to the bank. When she arrived, she saw three Sheriff's department cars parked in front of the bank and David holding a megaphone.

"David, what the hell," Emma said kneeling next to him "Who is in there?"

"Only Leroy" David said "He let the other hostages go"

"Do we know anything about this guy?"

"All I know is that his name is Isaac" David said.

"What does he want?"

"A car to leave the town with the money," David said.

"And Leroy?"

"He will take him with him until he knows he is safe"

"Yeah, like hell I'll let that happen," Emma said "Give me the megaphone"

David handed Emma the megaphone and she took it, walking closer to the bank door. He tried to pull her back, saying it was too dangerous but Emma didn't listen to him. She walked slowly with her hands up and when she was closed enough that she could see them she spoke on the megaphone.

"Isaac, my name is Emma. Emma Swan" Emma said "I'm the Sheriff in this town"

"I already told your deputy what I want" Isaac screamed back.

"Why don't you come a little bit closer so I can hear you," Emma said.

"Do you think I'm stupid" Isaac screamed "You'll shoot me"

"I'm unarmed," Emma said, "Can I walk closer to you?"

"Why?"

"So we can talk without shouting," Emma said "And I need to make sure Leroy is okay"

"Okay. But I'll tell you when you are close enough" Isaac screamed "And keep your hands up"

Emma nodded and walked closer to the glass doors of the bank. She kept her hands up and her steps slow. She looked at everything around her while speaking to Isaac. He told her the car he wanted and Emma hold the urge of rolling her eyes as Regina would do. A sports car? Who the hell robbers a bank and asks for a sports car to run away from the robbery? He kept on listing his demanding and then he made a movement with the gun that caught Emma's attention. The trigger was orange. She didn't see it before because his finger was covering it, but she could see it now. The fucking asshole was using a toy gun. Emma felt her blood boil as she stormed inside the bank. She Heard David screamed behind but she paid no attention to him.

"Stay back" Isaac screamed his eyes widened looking at Emma "Or I'll shoot him"

"Oh, shut up"

Emma closed her hand in a fist and punched Isaac. Right in the middle of his nose. He looked at her saying something about her breaking his nose while Leroy ran out of the bank. A second later, David came in with other deputies, all guns in hands pointing at Isaac.

"Emma, what the hell?" David said next to her.

"It was a toy gun," Emma said "This idiot tried to rob a bank with a toy gun"

"What if it wasn't?" David asked "You could be dead now"

"David, I'm not stupid," Emma said "I only walked in because I was sure the gun wasn't real"

"Good call, Sheriff," One of her deputies said behind her.

"I can't believe the paperwork I'll have to do because of this idiot," Emma said.

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about picking up Leroy later," David said, "Can you imagine how drunk he will be tonight?"

"Can I punch this idiot again now?" Emma asked.

"I will sue you!" Isaac screamed "You broke my nose, you bitch"

"Hey," David raised his voice "You are lucky that is all she broke"

Isaac was handcuffed and taken to the hospital. Emma and David went back to the Sheriff's station to get his cell ready and stat on paperwork. Later that day, Dr. Whale called Emma to inform her the prisoner would have to spend the night in observation. He complained about his breathing and Whale figured it was best to keep him in the hospital. Emma rolled her eyes but had no other choice but to agree to his medical decision. She spent most of the afternoon doing paperwork on the case. A robbery with a toy gun. God, you gotta love a small town.

In the afternoon, Emma did her rounds. She stopped by the ice cream shop and told Elsa what happened. Her friend was torn between laughing out loud and worry about Emma's safety. In the end, they both decided to have a good laugh. Emma returned to the Sheriff's department at five. David had the night shift and Emma gathered her things to drive back home. With all the excitements of the day Emma had totally forgotten about Regina. She took her phone from the drawer on her desk, but the device was dead. Damn it! She drove home quickly and was surprised to see a very familiar car parked in front of the mansion. What the fuck was Robin doing in her home?

"Regina?" Emma asked when she entered the house.

"In the kitchen" She heard her voice saying back.

Emma walked to the kitchen where she saw Regina washing something in the sink while Robin and Rolland were sat on the island. They were laughing and Emma felt her heart squeeze painfully in her chest. That fucking perfect family picture again. They just fit together, didn't they? Regina would do such a wonderful wife and an amazing mother. And that's what she wanted, isn't it? She wanted children and hey, Robin already came with one and the equipment to make more.

"Hi, Emma," Rolland said to her "Auntie Gina is making lasagna"

"Lasagna, hun?" Emma said and looked at Regina "I can't remember the last time you made me lasagna"

"Well, dear, you haven't exactly deserved my lasagna lately, have you?"

"Have I deserved your lasagna, auntie Gina?" Rolland asked.

"Always" Regina smiled at the boy.

"Regina, can I talk to you for a second?" Emma asked.

"Not now," Regina said dryly "Dinner is almost ready. Would you please set the table?"

"Yeah, sure"

Emma moved awkwardly in the kitchen picking everything she needed to set the table in the dining room. Regina's lasagna smelled amazing but Emma didn't have much of an appetite. The conversation happened mostly between Regina and Robin with Rolland saying something cute here and there. Emma didn't even bother telling what had happened that morning in the bank even though she knew it would be on every paper in the morning. And with every paper, she meant The Mirror, the only newspaper in all of Storybrooke.

After dinner, Robin offered to clean but Emma refused to let him. This was her house and he needed to get his dirty claws out of it. Emma washed the dishes but Regina didn't stay to help dry. She walked out of it with Robin and Emma felt her heart squeeze again. When she finished, she walked to the living room, thinking they might be there but the room was empty. Emma went outside and noticed Robin's car wasn't parked in front of the house anymore. Emma panicked! What if Regina had run away with him? What if she had decided Emma wasn't good enough after all and just took off with him? Emma felt her eyes fill with tears as she turned back and ran inside the house.

"Regina?"

Emma screamed but there was no answer. She went to the kitchen but the room was empty. She checked the living room again. Empty! She ran up the stairs to their room and opened the door. Empty! Emma felt her heart racing and hands shaking. Her eyes filled with tears again and then she heard the click on the bathroom door. Emma looked intensely at the door, her eyes widened. It felt like a lifetime before Regina pull the door fuller open and appear by the door.

"I've been calling out for you," Emma said "Why didn't you answer?"

"I didn't hear you," Regina said dryly.

"You should have told me you were inviting forest boy to our house," Emma said angrily now "It is our house, right? Because when my friends show up without notice, you were pretty upset about it!"

"Well, Emma, if you would bother to pick up your phone you would know I invited Robin and Rolland for dinner"

"My phone discharged," Emma said "And why the hell would invite them for dinner?"

"As a thank you for driving me home," Regina said angrily "You know because my car broke down halfway to the stables"

"Regina, I can explain…"

"Can you? Really? Because you lied to me, Emma! Again!" Regina screamed "I called Billy you know? I was furious that he didn't fix the car! Imagine my surprise when he told me he had never even looked at it. You never even called him!"

"I know! I'm sorry" Emma said "I panicked when you asked because I forgot and I felt ridiculously guilty about it. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer and then something happened…"

"There are always thousands of excuses with you, Emma"

"Regina, that's not fair!"

"You seriously want to talk about what's fair with me?"

"Regina, can we please don't do this right now?" Emma said "I had a pretty intense day at work"

"Oh, too freaking bad for you," Regina said "I'm sorry if drunk Leroy took you out of your bear claws eating day"

"Regina…"

"I was mortified when Billy told me. He endured a lot of bitching from me, and he didn't even deserve it" Regina said "If it wasn't for Robin, I would have to walk…"

"Fucking Robin again," Emma said "This guy is always between us"

"Oh, don't you dare, Emma!"

"Don't I dare what?" Emma asked, "Of course you are taking his side, I mean why wouldn't you?"

"Because he is not the one who is wrong," Regina said "You are. You cause this, not him"

"You know what, Regina?" Emma screamed, "Why don't you keep him!"

"Excuse me?"

"Keep him! It's what you want, right? Robin and Rolland"

"Emma, you can't be serious"

"Well, I am," Emma said and opened the door "Sorry I'm a fucking bother to you guys"

"Emma, where are you going?" Regina screamed "Emma!"

But Emma didn't bother to look back or respond to Regina. She raced down the stairs out to her bug. She was crying when she got inside the car and her hands were shaking. Why did Regina have to bring out Robin? Why couldn't she see that all of their problems were his fault? It was him who always made their fight. It's always him! Why couldn't Regina just see that? Unless she didn't want to see it. Unless she secretly liked having his attention. She says she's gay but so what? So was Lily!

Emma shook her head and turned the engine on. She drove to the station, the tears running freely down her face now. Shit! She knew she shouldn't have run away but this was second nature to her. To run away. Not deal with problems. She was good at that. It was easy to just walk away from problems than deal with them. Emma drove to the station and cleaned the tears from her face before leaving the bug.

"Get out," Emma said when she entered the station.

"Emma?" David asked "What are you doing here? Were you crying?"

"Go home, David" Emma said "I'm taking the night shift"

"Did something happen with Regina?" David asked.

"Go home," Emma said again, a little for fiercely now "I'm not telling you again"

"It's my shift, Emma"

"And I'm your boss. If I'm telling you I'm taking the night shift you just obey" Emma said "It's free of charge, David"

"Okay! I'm leaving" David said as he gathered his things "Enjoy your shift"

Emma crashed down on the chair inside her office when David left. She needed to think. She needed to process everything that had happened not just tonight but in the past two weeks. She looked at her computer and saw the post-it note glued to the screen. A remind she wrote herself to take Regna's car to Billy's shop. Why didn't she take her car to the shop? Why didn't she just called Billy and asked him to go pick up the car? Why did she keep forgetting about it? Emma took the post-it note from the computer and sighed before turning it into a ball and toss it away. If she had just got the car to Billy none of this wouldn't have happened. Robin wouldn't end up being the fucking hero while Emma was the villain. The villain who drove Regina every morning to work for the past two weeks and picked her up, but hey, let's just forget about this right? Let's just pretend it didn't happen because fucking Robin drove her home one fucking night when her car broke down. He was just fucking perfect, wasn't he? He even came with a kid who was the cutest thing ever? Maybe Regina should just…

"Emma?"

"Ruby!" Emma said looking at the figure by the door "What are you doing here?"

"I brought this!" Ruby said.

"Tequila?"

"Yeah, I figured you needed it"

"Why?"

"David stopped by Granny's. He told me how upset you were"

"Oh!"

"I figure we could have some drinks," Ruby said "In case you don't want to talk about it"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Good," Ruby said, "Shot?"

"Hit me!"

Ruby smiled as Emma walked out of the little office. She found two coffee cups and they both sat down on the floor, their backs to the cell gate. Ruby poured some of the liquid in one cup and then the other. They clicked their plastic cups and Emma drank the tequila all at once.

"This is terrible," Emma said making a face.

"I know" Ruby laughed "Another?"

"Yes, please"

"The bank things this morning was pretty intense," Ruby said while pouring the tequila on Emma's cup "It was very badass of you to just storm in like that"

"How do you know that?" Emma asked.

"I saw you. I was worried out of my mind when you started to walk inside the bank"

"I knew the gun was fake"

"Regina must have been so worried about you," Ruby said.

"Yeah, I doubt that" Emma smirked "I believe she was more concerned about someone else"

"What you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Never mind" Emma shook her head "Hit me again!"

"No, tell me," Ruby said while filling Emma's glass again "We are friends, right?"

"I didn't have the chance to tell Regina about the bank," Emma said "Because she was too busy cooking for someone else"

"Who?"

"Robin" Emma said with disdain "She made him lasagna"

"Who's Robin?" Ruby asked filling Emma's glass again.

"Her fucking stable boy" Emma laughed and drank the tequila all at once again.

"Regina likes men?" Ruby asked filling the cup again.

"No! I mean she told me she's gay"

"I don't get it," Ruby asked confused.

"He likes her. And it's so ridiculously visible to everyone, but her"

"Oh, I doubt that" Ruby laughed.

"What?"

"Women knows these things, Emma," Ruby said "Especially with a man. If he is into her, she knows"

"Why would he lie?" Emma asked.

"Maybe she likes the attention," Ruby said "Maybe she's sleeping with him"

"Regina is not like that" Emma said feeling her head dizzy.

"Isn't she?" Ruby asked "You know her for what six? Seven months?"

"No, she wouldn't do that" Emma said "Fuck, what's in this tequila?"

"Remember that time we stayed out drinking at the Rabbit Hole until they kicked us out and then we went inside the woods"

"What?" Emma asked, her head already spinning.

"It was summer and it was so hot. We walked all the way down to the river and then we stripped and jumped in the water"

"Ruby, why are you…"

"That was the day I realized I was in love with you"

"Ruby…"

But Emma didn't have time to finish her sentence. Ruby leaned in and captured her lips on a kiss. It felt wrong. It felt so wrong having her lips upon hers and still, her dizzy brain took a minute to register what was happening and one more to react. Emma pushed Ruby away from her and rose from the floor.

"Ruby, you should go," Emma said looking down at her

"Emma, can't you see?" Ruby asked "We belong together"

"Ruby, just go"

"Do you seriously want to stay here and cry over Regina?" Ruby asked, "You know she is with Robin now, right?"

"Shut up"

"She probably called him and they are together fucking in your bed right now"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"He is probably on top of her…"

"Shut up"

"His dick hard, pressing against her"

"Stop it"

"She is probably begging him to fuck her"

Emma felt her blood boil and all she saw was red. She grabbed Ruby with force and smashed her back against the cell bars, lifting Ruby's arms up and keeping her in place while her other hand snickered under her skirt. Emma roughly pushed the panties to the side and penetrate Ruby with two fingers, thrusting inside of her.

"Is that what you want, Ruby?" Emma asked, her voice full of anger.

"No, Emma, wait," Ruby said "Not like that"

"This is what came here for, isn't it?" Emma asked, pumping harder now.

"No, Emma, stop"

"Why?" Emma asked, "You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"Stop!"

Ruby screamed and pushed Emma away from her. Emma looked at her in complete disbelief about what she had done. Her eyes were widened and her breathing erratic. She could feel her throat closing in on her as her eyes started to fill with tears. What the fuck did she just do? Emma looked at Ruby and saw tears running down her face and Emma felt deeply ashamed of herself. Why did she do that? What the hell was wrong with her?

"Get out," Emma told her "Get the fuck out, Ruby"

Ruby didn't obey at first, she was probably in shock about what had happened. Emma couldn't exactly blame her, she wasn't sure of anything herself. Emma told Ruby to go away again and this time, she listened. Ruby walked away and when she was out of sight, Emma crashed down onto the floor. She buried her head between her knees and just let herself cry. She cried until her eyes had no more tears to drop. If Emma hadn't lost Regina before, she sure as hell did just now.


	38. Ruby

"Emma? Emma? Emma! Wake up"

Emma felt someone calling out her name and shaking her body, pulling her away from the darkness she wanted to stay in. Her head hurt, a lot. Her brain was pounding inside her head as if someone was hammering her head over and over and over again and she didn't want that. She wanted to go back to the darkness. She liked the darkness.

"Emma," The voice said again "What the hell happened? Wake up"

She recognized the voice. It was David. Why was he calling out her name? She wanted to sleep, she needed to sleep. But maybe something important had happened. Perhaps that was the reason why he was shaking her body and calling out her name really, really loud. God, did he need to talk so loudly? Couldn't he see how much her head hurts?

"Emma!"

"What?" Emma said both sleepy and angrily.

"What the hell happened? You are passed out drunk"

"No, I'm not," Emma said rubbering her eyes.

"There is an empty bottle of tequila right next to you," David said "And you smell like a distillery"

Emma looked into his blue eyes and lost herself in them for a second, mostly because this was the only thing she could focus on right now. Suddenly the events from the day before rushed inside her mind, all at once, the bank robbery, Regina's car, their fight, and then…

"Ruby" Emma whispered eyes widened.

"Ruby?" David asked "What about her? Is she here too?"

"I've done something really bad, David" Emma said her eyes filling with tears.

"What did you do, Emma?" David asked.

"I have to go now," Emma said standing up "But I am going to be back later and you need to lock me up."

"What are you talking about?" David said "Maybe I should just call Regina"

"NO!" Emma screamed "Don't. Don't call her"

"Emma, what happened?"

"You'll know soon"

Emma rose from the bed in the jail cell, but her knees felt week and she fell sat on the bed again. God, her head was so dizzy, it felt like a hurricane was passing inside her head. Emma took a deep breath and stood up again, this time, her legs felt a little strong and she quickly walked out of the station. She found the key of her bug inside her jacket pocket and opened the car, letting herself in on the driver's seat. She inserted the key on the ignition and caught the reflex of her eyes on the rearview. Her eyes were all puffy and red. The skin around it was dark and tired. She was a mess and Emma felt like she deserved nothing less. Emma turned the engine on and drove to Granny's as fast as her little bug could.

"Miss Swan," Granny said when Emma passed through the door "You look terrible"

"Granny, where is Ruby?" Emma asked.

"In her room. She wasn't feeling very well" Granny said "Is everything okay, dear?"

"No, it isn't"

Emma walked past the old woman and walked up the stairs of the B&B. She found Ruby's bedroom and stopped in front of it. The door was so familiar to her, and yet Emma felt like an intruder. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply three times before closing her hand on a fist and knocking on the door.

"Granny, I told you I'm not feeling very well"

"Ruby, it's me," Emma said "It's Emma"

"Go away" Emma shouted from the other side of the door.

"Please, Ruby," Emma said, her eyes already filling with tears again "You have to come with me"

"Go where?"

"To the station," Emma said "You need to report me"

"What?" Ruby asked when she opened the door.

"You need to report me for sexual assault," Emma said "David is at the station right now and..."

"Emma, shut up and come in," Ruby said stepping to the side.

"It's better if I'm not alone with you," Emma said, "If you could just come with me…"

"Are you going to attack me again?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not," Emma said firmly.

"Then shut the hell up and come in," Ruby said "Granny might hear you"

Emma looked down the hallway to see if there was a sight of anyone. There wasn't. She looked at Ruby and entered the room, making sure to always keep her distance from her. Emma sat down on the armchair in the corner of the room while Ruby took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Things got out of hand last night," Ruby said "I didn't expect that to happen"

"I'm sorry," Emma said, the tears falling down her face now "I don't know why I did that. God, Ruby, I am so sorry"

"You were drunk," Ruby said "And upset. And I did provoke you"

"That is not an excuse"

"I know," Ruby said, "And if it was anyone else, I'd be raising hell right now to get the asshole in jail."

"Ruby…"

"I am not going to report you, Emma," Ruby said "Yes, you did attack me! But I know you. I know you are not like that"

"You should," Emma said "I wouldn't blame you for it"

"Do you care for me?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, I care for you"

"Like you do for Regina?"

"Ruby…"

"Last night, when you pushed me against the jail cell," Ruby said "Did it mean, deep inside, that you wanted me? Like you want her?"

"No!"

"Why not?" Ruby asked, "Why can't you love me?"

"I don't know, Ruby I just…I just don't," Emma said "Not like that"

"We were together for five years before you met her"

"We weren't together, Ruby"

"Were you sleeping with anyone else?"

"No, I wasn't"

"Then how can you say we were not together?"

"Because I never felt like we belong together," Emma said.

"And you feel like that with Regina?"

"I do,"

"Why?" Ruby asked, "What is it about her?"

"She feels like home," Emma said.

"She feels like home?" Ruby asked incredulously.

"I can't explain, Ruby," Emma said "When I saw Regina for the first time, she…She took my breath away. And when I kissed her" Emma smiled "I felt like I found my home"

"Wow," Ruby said "You sound like Elsa"

"I do, don't I?" Emma laughed.

"I am not going to report you," Ruby said standing up "But you are going to tell Regina"

"I'm not sure I can do that" Emma cried.

"You will," Ruby said "You won't be able to live with her with this hanging over your head"

"No, I won't" Emma sadly smiled "Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"About last night?" Ruby asked "We've done worse when role-playing. I'll be fine"

"No, not just that," Emma said "Will you forgive me for the past five years?"

"Eventually, yes," Ruby said "You should go home, Emma! You look terrible"

"I'm not sure I can," Emma said "I don't even know if Regina wants me there anymore"

"If she loves you, she'll forgive you"

"I've been screwing up a lot lately," Emma said, "And when I tell her about you…"

"I'm sorry if I sound too harsh, but that is not my problem," Ruby said "But you have to tell her"

"And if I don't?" Emma asked, "Will you?"

"No!" Ruby said "But I won't know you anymore either"

"I am so sorry, Ruby," Emma said sincerely "I will regret this for the rest of my life"

"Good," Ruby smiled "Now, go home"

Emma nodded and rose from the armchair. Out of instinct, she reached to hug Ruby goodbye, and her heart squeezed in pain when Ruby took a step back. She couldn't blame her. It was her fault. Emma walked out of the room and left through the backdoor of the diner. The sunlight hit her face and Emma had to squeeze her eyes. The headache was back full force now and Emma felt like her head was going to explode any minute now. She walked to where she had carelessly parked her bug and got inside the car. Emma closed her eyes before turning the engine on. It was time to go home now. It was time to face Regina.


	39. The Accident

Emma parked the bug in front of the mansion, but she couldn't bring herself to get out. She had been sat there for the past half an hour, just staring at the steering wheel. She rehearsed in her head over and over and over again what she wanted to tell Regina, what she needed to tell her, but nothing seemed to come out right. It didn't matter how she was going to say or how carefully she chooses her words. Regina wouldn't forgive her. Not for this. Not after everything that had happened between them in the past month. She lost her. Emma knew that now.

She closed her eyes and let the tears that were accumulating in her eyes fall down. She had no idea how she got here, how they got to this place. Emma wasn't stupid, she knew most of the fault was hers to blame. She was so scared that Regina would turn out to be another Lily that in the end, she was the one who became her. Lily! Emma wished she could blame her. She wished she could say this was all her fault, that she was the one who fucked her up like that. But it wasn't. The fault was hers and it was time to accept the blame and all the consequences that came with it.

Emma looked at herself in the rearview mirror. She was a mess. Her eyes were all red and puffy, and she smelled so terribly bad. That damn tequila! Her head hurt so much that Emma wasn't even sure a simple pill would be able to fix it. She cleaned her face with her hands, trying to dry the tears away, and then opened the bug's door. She walked to the front yard and then stopped at the front door. She couldn't do this. She couldn't face Regina. She couldn't lose the woman she loved. A new wave of fresh tears fell down Emma's face. She wanted to turn around and run away. She was so good at doing that and in a way, it was a better option. At least this way, she would never know if she lost Regina for sure. Emma shook her head and put the key on the door, turning it to the left. The door opened and Emma got inside the house.

"Regina?" Emma screamed. No answer "Regina?"

Emma called her name again, but there was no answer. The house was empty, just like her. Emma felt her head pounding now as if someone had a hammer and was constantly beating her head over and over and over again. She walked to the kitchen to get some water before going upstairs to the bedroom to take a pill. She stopped in front of the fridge. There was a note there, written in Regina's handwriting.

**_'We need to talk._ **

**_I hope you are there when I get home._ **

**_I don't want to fight anymore, Emma._ **

**_I love you_ **

**_R.'_ **

Emma cried again, openly sobbing now. God, she loved her so much. Emma took the note from the fridge and held it closer to her heart. That was probably the last time she would ever hear Regina saying _I love you_ , even though she wasn't really saying. Her head complained again and Emma opened the fridge, taking a bottle of water from it. She walked upstairs, into their suite and found the little bag where Regina kept the meds. She found aspirin and took two pills, swallowing it with the water all at once. She drank the rest of the water and walked back into the room, flopping on top of the bed. She didn't mean to sleep. She just needed to close her eyes for a few seconds but the smell of Regina on the sheets invaded her and then everything turned black.

Emma woke up with a fright. It was storming heavily outside, and the loud sound of thunder woke her from her peaceful sleep. The window was open and there was water coming inside the bedroom. Emma stumbled off the bed and closed the window, getting herself partially wet in the process. She smelled herself and made a face when the disgusting smell of tequila hit her nose. She needed a shower. Emma looked at her watch and realized it was only four in the afternoon. Plenty of time to look at least half-decent before Regina came back home. Emma walked to her bedside table and plugged her phone to charge before going into the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her body and cracked her neck from one side to the other. Her whole body was stiff. She hoped that the warm water would help with the stiffness and if it didn't, at least her headache was gone. She reached for the shampoo and stared at it when she put it in her hand. Regina's shampoo. It had been a while she stopped buying the coconut shampoo she used and started to use Regina's apple shampoo. True be told, she never really cared for shampoo brands, she always picked up what smelled the best, but ever since living with Regina she started to use hers. It was what Regina always brought home from the supermarket and smelling like Regina was just a bonus. Emma sighed and washed her hair, rising when she was done. After that, she conditioner her hair and washed her body, finally getting rid of that awful tequila smell.

Emma wrapped herself around a towel and left the bathroom, walking straight to the closet. She chose a pair of jeans and a black turtle neck blouse to go with it. Her stomach snored and Emma realized she hadn't eaten the whole day. After she changed, Emma picked up her phone from the bedside table and walked downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat, but her eyes eyed something else instead. Specifically, the whisky bottle right in the middle of the island. Regina must have drunk some last night when Emma was... She shook her head and closed her eyes. It would be a time for this. Emma picked up the bottle and poured herself a glass. She just needed a sip. Just a little encouragement for the conversation she was going to have with Regina later. Just a little something to take the edge off.

Except that one drink became two and then two became three and three became, God, how many now? Emma pushed the bottle away from her and put the glass on the sink. Her head was a little dizzy but she wasn't drunk. Not really drunk. The rain outside became heavier, Emma could hear the water drops hitting the windows as if they were rocks. She opened the fridge to find something to eat, something to make her head less dizzy when her phone rang inside her pocket. She picked up the phone and had to take a deep breath in when she saw Regina's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Emma, are you home?"

"Yeah, I am," Emma said "Are you coming?"

"Listen I need you to pick me up from work,"

"No, Regina, I can't…"

"Emma, I don't have my car and there is no one else here," Regina said "It's raining real hard and I'm afraid…"

"Regina?" Emma said, but the line went dead "Regina?"

Emma looked at the phone and realized the call had been disconnected. She called Regina back but it went straight to the voice mail. She tried the office number, but the call didn't even complete. She was about to call Regina's phone again when the electricity went down on the house. Damn it! She was in the dark and if it was like that in Storybrooke downtown the stables must be…shit! Emma took a bottle of water from inside the fridge and drank it all at once. That had to help with her slight state of drunkenness. She found an apple too and started to eat it while running upstairs to get her jacket.

She barely made it to the bug, and it was parked right in front of the house. The rain was so heavy that the umbrella Emma found in the closet flew away with the wind. She was soaking wet when she entered the car. Emma inserted the key into the ignition but nothing happened.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Emma said "Come one, don't do this to me"

She turned the key again, but the bug stayed silent.

"God, damn it" Emma screamed and hit the steering wheel.

She thought about going outside and pop the hood open, but she knew that in this rain it would do more damage than good. She took a deep breath and tried again, this time the bug came to life and Emma sighed in relief. She maneuvered the car and slowly started to drive in the direction of the stables.

The rain became heavier and heavier at each mile Emma drove. She could hardly see anything, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the rain or her dizzy head. Maybe both. Regina would definitely have to drive back home. Home! Was that even her home anymore? The answer hit Emma like a punch. No! It wasn't her home anymore. Not because of the house, but because of Regina. She was her home. And Emma knew she had lost it, just like she did several times when she was a little girl. And what about the conversation they needed to have? Emma knew they couldn't have it in the car, but she wasn't sure she could stay still next to Regina all the way back to the mansion pretending everything was okay. Because it wasn't. She had screwed up, badly. How could she tell her that? How could she tell Regina what happened the night before? How could she tell her she attacked Ruby? And how could she truly express how terrible she felt about all of that? How ashamed she was! Because Emma was ashamed of her actions. She had been ashamed of her actions for a very, very long time now, she just couldn't stop herself. She wanted so badly to be the perfect girlfriend to Regina and she wanted Regina t to be perfect back. And she was. Regina was perfect. She had always been perfect and honest and caring. She had loved Emma so beautifully and Emma had taken that love and transformed into something else. Something bad. Emma wanted to blame Robin for everything but she knew she couldn't. At least not for everything, because yes, she knew he was in love with Regina. That much was obvious. But Regina had always reassured her, had always told her how much she loved her, told her she was gay but Emma simply couldn't accept one thing without the other. She couldn't accept that Regina loved her and was friends with Robin. And the worse part of all was that Regina genuinely believes Robin liked her just as a friend but Emma knew the truth. She knew the truth and it terrified her to think that Regina could do to her what Lily did. Lily! God, Emma hated her. Emma hated Lily for had turned her into that person.

The bug went to the left a little too much and the car went up the curb. Even with the heavy rain, Emma could hear the sound of the metal scraping the concrete. She quickly turned the wheel and the little bug came back to the road. She was so lost in thoughts of Regina that Emma hardly noticed she was driving in zigzag. _How the fuck did I become Sherriff_ _again_ , Emma smirked. She opened her eyes to try and see where she was going but it was impossible to. She could have already missed the turn to the stables for all she knows. Emma leaned forward to clear the fog from the window but in her drunk state, she ended up turning the steering wheel all the way to the right while her foot pressed on the gas.

Everything happened too fast. One moment Emma was speeding up to the curb and the next the bug was upside down. Emma hit her head on the glass and heard when the window cracked. She felt the pain of glasses cutting her skin and then felt her face getting wet. Whether it was from the rain or her own tears she wasn't sure. She tried to move. She tried to open the door and leave the bug, but her head was spinning so badly she wasn't even sure where the door was. And the pain in her head again. Damn it. Emma tried to move but suddenly she saw everything around her became unfocused. She blinked her eyes a couple of times but then everything simply turned black.


	40. The Hospital

Everything hurt.

Everywhere was black.

Emma slowly blinked her eyes awake, as she felt every bone in her body aching. Her head was dizzy and pounding and something was pressuring her hand and stomach. It wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, it was welcomed. Emma's body knew that pressure. She treasured.

Thirsty.

Her throat was so dry. She tried to swallow but no saliva came down. And even the act of trying to swallow hurt. When was the last time she drank any water?

Lights.

Emma opened her eyes but had to close them again. The lights were bright, too bright for her. They hurt, just like everything else.

"Emma?"

An Angel.

The velvety sound of Regina calling her name always reminded her of heaven. That what Regina was to her. Heaven. Home. Her voice called out her name again, and Emma wanted to go to her but she was so tired. Too tired. She needed to sleep. Just a little nap before she goes to the voice. Go to her home.

"Emma?"

Her velvety voice again. God, how Emma wanted to hear Regina calling her out her name over and over and over again.

"Emma, please. Come back to me!"

Come back? Back from where? She was right here! Why couldn't Regina see her? And why did she sound so worried? Did something happen to her? Was she hurt? NO! Emma blinked her eyes awake and slowly, adjusting to the lights on top of her. Why was everything so bright? Where was she?

"Emma?" Regina whispered squeezing her hand.

"Thirsty"

"I don't know if I can give you any water," Regina said "I'm going to call Dr. Whale just don't… just don't close your eyes again, okay?"

Whale? Why did Regina need Whale to give her water? Emma adjusted her eyes and tried to move her head, but it hurt. She tried to push the pain away and move her body, but that hurt even more. The lights stopped bothering her and Emma took a look at her surroundings. She was in the hospital. But why? She closed her eyes again, even though Regina had asked her not to and the events of the day before came rushing all at once. She remembered everything.

Regina.

The talk.

Emma felt her eyes fill with tears and that had nothing to do with the pain she was in. Not the physical one, anyway. She needed to talk to Regina. She needed to tell her what she did and possibly lose the only person she had ever truly love.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina said next to her while taking her hand between hers "Where does it hurt?"

"Regina, I need to tell you something," Emma said.

"It can wait," Regina said softly.

"No, Regina, it can't" Emma cried "I need to tell you…"

"No, you don't," Regina said "Whatever it is, it can wait"

"Regina…"

"I don't want us to fight anymore, Emma," Regina said "I love you. I love you so much"

"I love you too," Emma whispered back.

"When they called me last night saying you were in a car crash, I felt like someone was squeezing my heart inside my chest. If you had died…" Regina cried.

"This isn't on you," Emma said softly.

"My last words to you would have been out of anger, and I love you so much"

"Regina, please," Emma said, the tears running freely down her face now.

"I shouldn't have called you. If I hadn't asked you to pick me up at the stables you would have been home. You would have been safe"

"Regina, I…"

"Sorry to interrupt," Dr. Whale said entering the room "But I need to check on her"

"Dr. Wale! She said she was thirsty," Regina said looking at him "Can I give her some water?"

"I'll ask the nurse to bring some ice chips," Whale said to Regina "And you, Sheriff. That was quite an accident"

"The road was slippery," Emma said back.

"Right! The road," Whale said sarcastically.

Dr. Whale examined Emma, first her pupils and reflex before moving to check on her head injury. Emma had hit her head pretty hard when the bug crashed and the glass from the windows left a laceration on her forehead. Fortunately, all her exams came back clear (except for the blood), and the cut in her forehead as nasty as it was just a cut and it would heal. There was no swelling on her brain and even though her body was bruised and in pain, nothing was broken. She got lucky!

Not long after Dr. Whale left, a nurse came in with ice chips. Regina took it from her and gently put the chips on Emma's mouth. Emma sucked every single one of them with vigor. When she was done, Regina sat by her and held her hand between hers. She gently kissed Emma's face and when she tried to tell her again the thing she needed, Regina silenced her. It would be time for that, but not now. As much as Emma knew that she needed to tell Regina what happened, that was a deal she was more than happy to accept.

Later that day, David came in to visit. He wrote the report on the accident but the blood test had mysteriously vanished from his desk. Emma thanked him with a weak and embarrassed smile but he warned her to never let that happen again. That was a promise she knew she could keep. She would never do that again. The accident had been horrible and Emma couldn't stop thinking what if…what if Regina was in the car? What if she had managed to get to the stable? What if the accident happened after Emma picked her up? What if was Regina in that hospital bed now instead? Because of her! Because of yet another foolish mistake. Emma shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut, but she couldn't prevent the tears from falling.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina asked holding her head "Do you need me to call Whale?"

"No" Emma whispered "I'm sorry, Regina"

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Regina said softly "I'm just glad you are here. That we have a second chance"

"I love you, Regina"

"I love you too," Regina smiled.

"Hi," a voice said by the door "Can I come in?"

"Elsa" Regina said "Yes, come on in"

"Hey, Els,"

"Emma! You scared the shit out of me, did you know that?" Elsa said next to her.

"I'm sorry," Emma smiled weakly "But I'm all good now"

"You are?" Elsa asked playfully.

"She isn't" Regina smile "Elsa, do you mind staying with Emma while I go find Dr. Whale?"

"Sure," Elsa said.

"Why do you need him?"

"It's been two hours since he last came in. He needs to check on you again"

"Babe…" Emma laughed.

"What? He does!" Regina said standing up "I'll be right back.

Regina kissed Emma's forehead and left the room. Emma missed her the second Regina let go of her hand. She tried to shake the feeling of abandonment away but it was hard too. She missed her already. Elsa started to talk and Emma turned her head to her, trying to pay attention to what her friend was saying. She missed her too, Emma realized. It felt like they haven't talked in ages. Elsa said something about Anna that made Emma laughed. That wasn't a good idea, though. Everything hurt when she did.

Regina came back with Whale who examined Emma a second time. He assured Regina that everything was exactly where it was supposed to be with her and left at the same time a nurse came in with food. Hospital food. Emma made a face when she looked at the pale food, but when Regina took the tray and gave the food in her mouth, Emma made sure to simply eat everything. It wasn't all that bad and she was actually quite hungry.

Long after Elsa left, a nurse came in to check on her medication. She adjusted something on Emma's IV and a little after that Emma started to feel sleepy. She didn't want to sleep. She was having a nice conversation with Regina. She was holding her hand and caressing her hair and laughing. God, how she missed Regina's laugh. Emma fought to keep her eyes open but she was losing. She heard Regina whispering _sleep my love_ in her ear and then everything turned black, except this time, it wasn't scary.


End file.
